EL Tigre - Fusion born! Birth of La Tigresa Negra!
by Storyteller54
Summary: After an accidental fusion caused by ancient resurrected sorcerer, both Frida Suarez and Zoe Aves have now become one, and now Miracle city is introduced to a new anti hero called La Tigresa Negra. How will this story go? Find out now in EL Tigre - Fusion Born! Birth of La Tigresa Negra!
1. Chapter 1

**EL Tigre – Fusion Born! Birth of La Tegresa Negra!**

 **Chapter 1 – The Black Magician**

The sun shined through the window of Manny riveras home. The light from the sun reflected on Manny's face and eyes, awaking him from his sleep. Manny lied up from his bed and yawned. He looked out the window. He got out from his bed and opened the window. The cool warm breeze blew through his hair and he smiled.

"Man…Miracle city is pretty calm this morning." Manny said happily as he stared

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_

Manny's smile faded "Well…wow…." He said disappointed. "And I just woke up too."

Manny gets dressed into his normal clothing, grabs his belt and transforms into EL Tigre. He hopes out the window and headed down the street. Manny looked up, seeing a large flow of red aura heading to Miracle city plaza.

"What the hell is going on?!" Manny said shocked and confused. Marcus then bumped into someone then fell to the ground. "AH! Hey watch where you are going!" he said irritated

"You're the one not watching where you are going." Marcus said looking down at Manny.

"Oh it's you." Manny said getting to his feet "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, it's heading for Miracle city Plaza."

"Where's Frida? Have you seen her?" Manny asked.

"I haven't seen her all day."

Another loud explosion was made somewhere else in Miracle city at nearby bank.

"Now what?!" Manny said looking at the direction where the other explosion came from.

"Damn people are just busy today." Marcus said scratching his head. I'll take care of the bank area. You go for whatever the heck that was flying through the air."

"Right!" Manny said running past Marcus "BE CAREFUL!" he shouted

"Same to you!" Marcus shouted as he headed towards the bank.

Mann looked up. he saw the red floating aura hover in the sky. Then as the dark aura was slowly hovering back down to land, a loud shrieking laughing where the floating red aura was landing.

"That laugh." Manny thought to himself. Manny hops on a building and looks below where the floating red aura landed. There stood Sartana of the dead, holding her gold mystic guitar and evil smile across her face.

"How does it feel?" Sartana said in a cold voice. "How does it feel to have your life coursing through your veins once more…Gwendoline?"

The red aura around his body slowly started to go away. He stood there with his long white hair, his pitch black eyes, a long grey robe that wrapped around his upper, and lower body.

 **[Gwendoline the black magician]**

Gwendoline turned his head to Sartana. He then looked around at the environment around him. People were staring at him in fear. He took a deep breath then exhaled.

"Where am I?" Gwendoline spoke in cool voice.

"Miracle city," Sartana responded.

"Miracle city?" Gwendoline repeated he turned his attention back at Sartana.

"Yes…my apologies for the location. I know it's not your normal homeland. But I didn't really have the time for traveling."

Gwendoline stared blankly at Sartana and then looked at his hands. Black and red static surged through his hands. Gwendoline smiled, and then laughed heavily.

"I haven't felt like this in thousands of years. What's your name?" Gwendoline asked looking at Sartana.

"Sartana of the dead," Sartana said smirking

"I see…so with your power, you revived me?" Gwendoline said.

"It wasn't an easy task. I had to get this." Sartana pulled out a purple artifact.

"ahh…one of the 3 artifacts of mine. The stone of soul combining,"

Gwendoline held out his hands and purple static surged around them. 2 artifacts appeared in each of his hands. One staff, with a crimson red stone and an eye, and one light purple crystal spear.

"I was wondering where the 3rd went. Thank you for returning it." Gwendoline said happily.

Sartana smirks "Hold on their Gwendoline." She said

"Hm?" Gwendoline said confused

"I have a proposal."

"A…proposal?" Gwendoline said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…you see…what do you wish now since you are brought back to power?" Sartana asked.

"Well…continue where I left off of course, bringing the true end, the next ruling of the world." Gwendoline said simply

"Perfect…however…I won't be that simple." Sartana said sadly.

"And why is that?" Gwendoline said tilting his head.

"Things have changed since your time. Powerful people have appeared in this world. it won't be so easy to just do things such as you do."

Gwendoline closed his eyes and smiled. "I see…is this boy that has been watching us the whole time one of them?"

Manny flinched and ducked behind his cover on his building. Gwendoline simply just raised his hand and black portal opened up in front of him. Manny turned around and a black portal appeared behind him Gwendoline's hand appeared from the black portal and grasp Manny his shirt and tugged him forward through the portal.

Manny appeared through the portal Gwendoline made and fell to the ground. Sartana widens her eyes in shock.

"EL Tigre!" Sartana snarled in anger.

"EL Tigre?" Gwendoline said looking at Manny.

"It was only a matter of time before you'd come snooping around EL Tigre!" Sartana said irritably.

"Well of course, it's what I do when comes to evil people like you!" Manny said extending his claws. Manny looked at Gwendoline. He froze for a moment, staring into his pitch black eyes.

"This guy…." Manny thought. His body was shaking a little. "What the hell is this feeling?"

…

"Finally!" Marcus said panting and wiping the sweat off his head. "I'm pretty much late to this damn scene…but- what the hell?"

Zoe was knocked to the ground. Blood leaked down the cut from her lip and she glared up at Frida.

"Come on is that all you got Zoe?!" Frida screamed at her.

Zoe wipes the blood of her lip and points a laser at her and fires rapidly. Frida runs to the left avoiding the lasers. Zoe puts her laser gun away takes out a laser saber and dashes at her and swings.

Frida ducks and sways, dodging Zoe's attack and punches her in the stomach. Zoe grips Frida's wrist and kicks in the face sending her rolling on the ground.

"Playing hero today huh Frida?" Zoe said spitting blood out of her mouth on the ground.

Frida chuckled and gets to her feet "I'm not going to miss an opportunity like this." She said smirking "Especially when I got my secret weapon…"

Zoe raised an eyebrow "Secret weapon?"

Frida grinned. She reached behind her, dug into her pockets and pulled a belt, with letter E on it.

"What?! No…that's impossible!" Zoe roared in shock.

Frida strapped the belt around her waist "Nothings impossible if it's Manny's grandpapi!" she then spins the EL Tigre belt. Letting out a powerful roar Frida transforms.

"LA TIGRESSA!" Frida screamed.

"No way, when the hell did they do that?!" Marcus said surprised

Zoe looked at Frida in shock. She holds up both of her arms and they transform into a mecha bazooka laser cannon. She screams and fires the cannon at full force.

"Holy shit!" Marcus said hopping off the building and landing on the ground. But as soon as he did Zoe's head was sent right into the ground by Frida's grappling hook. Zoe's helmet shattered to pieces.

"Such, a stupid desperation move." Frida said laughing "Man it's good to have this back…"

"Uhh…Frida?" Marcus said walking to her. Frida quickly turned around. "Marcus?!" She said surprised.

"Wow…you look…you look freaking sexy in Manny's costume!" Marcus said smiling happily.

"Ugh…" Frida said rolling her eyes "Of course that's the first thing you have to say when you see me like this."

"Well of course…" Marcus said with hearts in his eyes

Zoe's jet pack suddenly activated and she flew off into the sky.

"HEY!" Frida shouted launching her grappling hook at Zoe and grabbing her foot and she went straight up into the air along with Zoe.

"F-FRIDA!" Marcus said looking up at the sky, watching Frida dangling from the air holding on to Zoe's foot.

"AHEEY! LET GO!" Zoe screamed.

"NO!" Frida shouted at Zoe. Frida retracts her grappling hook and she jet's up to Zoe and wraps her arms around Zoe's neck. They were both struggling into the air.

"Shit…" Marcus said hopping on to a building and following Zoe and Frida as they go.

…

"EL Tigre." Gwendoline whispered.

"Huh?" Manny shook his head. He looked around, only seeing Sartana standing there smirking.

"Where the heck did that other guy go?!" Manny said looking around the area. Citizens that were around had evacuated. Suddenly 3 black orbs had appeared around Manny. Manny hopped high into the air and the black orbs exploded into black static.

Sartana aims her mystic guitar at Manny and fires, hitting Manny right in the chest sending him into a wall. Manny winched in pain and slowly opened his eyes. Standing in front him was Gwendoline. He holds back his arm and a large way of black energy flowed around it.

"Eminent Force!" Gwendoline shouted sending a powerful shockwave at Manny that sent him through rest of the wall of the building. He rolled on the ground and quickly got to his feet.

"Damn it! Take this! RIVERA TIGER PISTOL!" Manny screamed launching his grappling hook hand at Gwendoline.

"What do you take me for boy?" Gwendoline said holding his hand out. Manny's grappling hook stopped instantly.

Manny started to sweat instantly. Gwendoline held out his other hand, Manny's was suddenly pulled forward. Before he knew it Gwendoline's hand was gripped around Manny's neck.

"Sartana." Gwendoline said turning his attention to Sartana. "What was the proposal you were asking about?"

Sartana grinned happily. "You're artifacts have a special ability, One…that combines two beings…to make one new person."

"So…you want to fuse is that it?" Gwendoline said chuckling.

"W-What?! FUSE?!" Manny said gripping his hands around Gwendoline's.

"My power and you're power…we will be unstoppable Gwendoline! We will rule all together! THINK ABOUT IT GWENDOLINE!" Sartana said laughing evilly.

"You have the power to raise the dead…and I have power beyond all. Interesting," Gwendoline said smiling. Gwendoline chucks Manny away sending him through a window.

"Well…shall we?" Gwendoline said walking towards Sartana.

Sartana let out a sinister laugh. She held both of the artifacts in the air and they started to glow. Gwendoline summoned his artifact. Then, red force field was glowing around them.

"Bound by the black magician…tow souls shall become one." Gwendoline said in a booming voice. Gwendoline looked up in the air, seeing Zoe and Frida who were flying around in circle's screaming and struggling.

"LET GO! YOU"LL KILL US BOTH YOU IDIOT!" Zoe screamed.

"WELL LEARN HOW TO FLY A JET PACK!" Frida screamed back.

Frida griped around Zoe's arm and her hand slipped down to her wrist and hit a button. Suddenly Zoe and Frida were sent jetting down near Gwendoline and Sartana. The entered the force field. Gwendoline and Sartana were knocked out of it. Zoe and Frida started to glow

"FRIDA!" Manny screamed hopping out the broken window.

Marcus had just arrived. He saw both Zoe and Frida merging together in the force field.

And then…a large blinding light covered the area.

 _ **End of chapter 1**_

 **A/N and here is a new story brought to you all by Brave kid and yours truly. StoryTeller54! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! See you all next time on chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL Tigre – Fusion born! Birth of La Tigressa Negra!**

 **Chapter 2 – La Tigressa Negra!**

Manny and Marcus still had their eyes covered after the shinning bright light covered the area. They removed their arms from their faces only to see smoke covering the spot where Frida and Zoe were.

"FRIDA!" Manny called out.

"What the hell happened?!" Marcus said staring at the spot where.

The smoke started to clear. Once it did, Frida and Zoe were not there anymore. No, only one person was standing in the spot where Frida and Zoe was. Manny and Marcus stared at the girl confused, _Very_ confused. The girl that was standing there had Zoe's long blue hair and her red goggles, but at the same time she had Zoe's facial structure, not just her facial structure, but also Frida's skin color. Around her body was the armor Black Cuervo, but also Frida's belt buckle, claws and a little blue tail, but the claws were not grey steal anymore, it was replaced with the color of Black Cuervo's suit. Her helmet had the symbol of Black Cuervo, but in the middle it had the EL Tigre initial T. and to top it off, the girls eye's, on the left, was purple, and on the right was blue.

The girl stood there staring at Manny and Marcus, blinking a few times.

"Who…who are…where am…" she said looking at her hands. "What? Huh?" she looked at her body.

"Frida?" Manny said staring at her for a moment "Zoe?"

"Oh my god," Marcus said looking at the girl. "SHE"S BEAUTIFUL! WHAT A GODDESS!"

"Seriously Marcus?!" Manny said glaring at Marcus.

"What the heck happened to me? Us…Me…no me! Us! WHO AM I?!" She screamed holding her head.

"Damn these fools! They've ruined our plans!" Sartana said angrily

"No matter," Gwendoline said calmly "There are many ways we can continue with our plan. This is nothing at all."

Gwendoline stared at the girl. "You, do you want to know who you are? Work for us and we will fulfill that." He said.

The girl removed her hands from her face and stares at Gwendoline.

"NO! FIRDA! Doh! I mean Zoe! Doh! I mean Zoe and Frida! Don't listen to him!" Manny called out to her.

The girl stared at Manny and Marcus. She felt that her head was going to split. She groaned and held her head. "Argh! Shut up!" the girl said winching in pain.

"ATTACK! KILL THOSE TWO NOW!" Gwendoline demanded.

The girl screamed and glares at Manny and Marcus. She extends her claws and pounces at Manny with full speed tackling him. They both rolled on the ground and the girl pins Manny to ground with her left hand around his throat and right hand with extended claws.

"F-Frida! Zoe!" Manny said looking into the girl red and blue eyes.

"Shut up! You annoy me! You! You…" The girl stared into Manny's eyes. She retracts her claws and stared at her "Manny…" she whispered. Manny's expression quickly turned into a smile.

The girl stared at him for a few more seconds and then her eyes became lustful. "Manny…" She said seductively staring into his eyes.

"Huh?" Manny said blinking.

The girl got to her feet and turned around and glared at Gwendoline and Sartana.

"Prepare to get you're sorry asses kicked!" She said fiercely

"Just as I thought," Gwendoline said looking at the girl.

The girl activates her jet pack and dashes past Marcus heading straight for Sartana. Sartana points her mystic guitar at the girl and fires three lasers. The girl holds out her fist making a large purple shield that deflected the lasers. She then detaches the shield from her arm, razor sharp blades spring out from the sides and she tosses it like a ninja star and Sartana.

Sartana hopes to the right dodging the disk that sliced through the building behind her. The girl then fly's over Sartana. Sartana looks up, the girl was completely gone.

"What?! Where did she go?" Sartana said looking around. She was suddenly hit in the face and kicked in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"Heheheh, don't you just love chameleon cloak?" The girl said appearing out nowhere smirking.

Sartana growled and grips her mystic guitar. The girl's smiling expression soon faded. She couldn't move a muscle at all. "Fierce…strong and smart, we can use her Sartana."

"I'd rather kill her!" Sartana snarled.

"YOU"RE NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE!" Manny and Marcus screamed charging forward.

Fire forms around Marcus fist and up his arm "ART OF FIRE! FLAME FIST!" Marcus screamed launching a giant flaming fist and Gwendoline. Gwendoline widens his eyes and the fire ball was instantly gone.

"W-What?!" Marcus said shocked.

"RIVERA TIGER PISTOL!" Manny screamed launching his grappling hook at full speed. Gwendoline instantly stopped Manny's grappling hook making freeze in midair.

"H-Hey!" Manny said trying to move his arm.

"Potential indeed, but not enough," Gwendoline said swaying his hand. A shockwave was released blasting just about everyone back including Sartana.

"Argh! Gwendoline! What are you doing?!" Sartana screamed at him.

"My apologies, I got carried away." Gwendoline said.

"Ow…" The girl said lying up. "You stupid ancient freak!" She holds out both of her hands and she launched both of her grappling hook hands at Gwedoline.

"Fool…" Gwendoline said stopping her grappling hook hands the same way she stopped Manny's.

"And you're gullible…" She said glaring. Coming from the holes where her grappling hooks was two lasers that shoots out, hitting Gwendoline to chest and knocking him to wall.

The girl retracts her grappling hooks and looks over at Manny "Manny are you ok?!" she asked worried.

"Yeah I'm ok." Manny responded getting to his feet.

"That's good." She said looking at him all dreamy eyed.

"Gwendoline!" Sartana said looking at him. Marcus stepped in front of her and points his sword at her

"I've been wanting to fight you for a while now. "Miracle city's most evil villain" So let's go!" Marcus said gripping his sword.

"How dare you…" Sartana said glaring at Marcus. Red and black smoke came flooding in from behind Marcus. It covered the area blocking his view of Sartana.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!" Marcus said swinging his sword around. By the time the smoke was clear. Sartana and Gwendoline were gone.

"Freaking cowards." Marcus said seething his sword. "You two alright?" he asked turning and looking at Manny and the girl. Marcus eyes widen in shock. The girl had her arms wrapped around Manny's neck and she was rubbing her cheek against Manny's like a cat.

"WHAAAAA?!" Marcus said in shock. He could hear his heart shattering to pieces.

"Manny~" The girl said blushing. Manny didn't do anything, he just stood there with his face red as a cherry.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLL!" Marcus screamed

 **Soon after.**

The three of them had went back to Manny's home. Marcus had sat on the opposite couch while Manny sat on the other. The girl was in her normal clothing, she wore a white shirt with that had white stripes and a purple skirt with black stripes. She wore black boots and she wore black gloves. She also had Frida goggles, and her blue hair was darker looking instead of bright blue like Frida's

"Sooo…." Manny said tapping his fingers on his lap.

The girl moves over to Manny and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Mmhmm…" Marcus said with his arms crossed. Scowling at Manny.

"What in the world are we going to do?" Manny said looking at Marcus.

Marcus sighed "I have no idea…I thought they would have defused by now." He said scratching his head.

"Same here I thou-…uhh…" Manny looks over down at her. She started rubbing his lap.

Marcus grits his teeth and glares at Manny

"Marcus come on man! This is no time to be jealous!"

"JEALOUS?! WHO SAID I WAS JEALOUS?! JEALOUS OF YOU?! HAHAHA! PLEASE!" Marcus shouted springing to his feet

Manny smacks his hand on his face and sighs

"Is there something wrong Manny?" the girl asked looking up at him.

"No it's nothing…umm…" Manny looks at her "Frida?...Zoe?"

"Well…ummm…just call me Frida Aves." She said smiling "Or just call me Ave Suarez."

"You…know who you are right?" Manny asked looking at her

"Well, those are the last names I remembered. Then when I saw you, my head went clear…well…that's all I can really remember." Ave said twirling her fingers.

"Oh man…" Manny said rubbing his head. "How am I going to explain this to Mr. Suarez?"

"How are we going to explain this to the flock of furry? They're probably already losing their shits." Marcus said sitting back down on the couch.

"Well…there's one thing we got to do. Find Sartana and Gwendoline and see if we can reverse all of this."

"Right," Marcus said nodding. He looked at Ave "You know. Maybe she should stay with me."

"What?" Ave said looking at him.

"For safety reasons, you know, to make sure she'll be ok!" Marcus said rubbing the back of his head innocently.

"Uhh…I mean…if she wants to sh-"

"NO! I'm staying with Manny!" Ave said wrapping her arm around Manny's. "Beat it you pervert!" she shouted glaring at Marcus

"GAH!" Marcus turned to stone in shock.

"Well you got to admit she has a point…" Manny said nodding.

"Ughhh…fine. I'll see you too later." Marcus said sulking and walking out the door.

Manny taps his fingers on his lap. "Umm…" Manny tried to think of something to say. "Hungry?"

"Actually yeah…I'm pretty hungry." Ave said.

"I mean…I'm not really a cook or anything but I can make a mean sandwich!" Manny said happily.

"Sounds fun!" Ave said smiling

The two of them went into kitchen. Manny had gathered a bunch of sandwich meat, bread, mustered and ketchup from the fridge and started making a big sandwich and soon after that, the sandwich was completed.

"Heh…sorry if I went overboard with it…it always happens." Manny said chuckling nervously.

"Oh no it's fine! Don't worry." Ave said picking It up with her hands.

"Well dig in an-"

A large munching sound came from Ave. Manny stared at her shocked. She had eaten the sandwich in one bite.

"Tasty!" Ave said smiling.

"uhh…thanks." Manny said grinning awkwardly "Such a big appetite." He thought. Ave let out a loud yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Tired?" Manny asked.

"Yeah…come on. Let's go to bed." Ave said getting up from her seat and taking his hand.

"Yeah ok…WAIT WHAT?!" Manny said taking his hand away from her.

"ummm…go to bed?" Ave said staring at him.

"No no no no no no! We can't! I mean…not together!" Manny said panicking.

"But…why not? Don't you want to sleep with me?" Ave asked sadly.

"Well I mean….what I'm trying to say is! Well…Dang!" Manny said rubbing his head frantically and blushing madly

"Ok ok…calm down tiger." Ave said giggling. "Where should I sleep then?"

"Ummmm….ummmm…." Manny said looking around the house. Manny didn't really have a guest room anywhere in his home.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Ave said walking into the living room. "Can you bring me a pillow and blanket please?"

"uhh…yeah! Sure!" Manny said sighing in relief. Manny went into a closet and grabbed in extra pillow and blanket and brought it down to her.

"Thanks. Well night." Ave said.

"Yeah night," Manny said as he hurried upstairs and closed the door quickly. Manny let out a huge sigh of relief. Manny took off his jacket, shirt and pants then hopes in the bed. He stared at the ceiling and sighs. This is probably the craziest situation Manny has ever been in his entire life. He's been in many crazy situations but this…is something he has never experienced before in his life. His best friend, and his sometimes friend and sometimes enemy Zoe were fused together and made a whole new person who is head over heels with him. He started to wonder why she was like that. Manny's eyes started to get heavy. He puts his bed sheets over him and closes his eyes. The last thing he thought about was Carmelita and Emiliano. And how furious they'll be when they find out.

 **End of chapter 2**

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way, if anyone knows the official name of this character please tell me in the reviews it will really help me and Brave kid out! Anyway! See you all next time! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL Tigre – Fusion born! Birth of La Tigressa negra!**

 **Chapter 3 – explanation and choice**

Manny had awoken with a quite yawn. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He noticed how warm he felt. Mostly when Manny wakes up he feels warm and yet cold, but this time he was and very cozy. Manny attempted to move but he finally noticed that he felt someone else's arms and legs wrapped around him.

"W-w-what?" Manny said as he turns his body around. Manny's face turned completely red when he sees Ave, sleeping peacefully right next to her in Manny's bed. "WHHAAAA?!" he shouted surprised and shocked.

Manny quickly gets up from Aves grasp and falls on to the floor. Ave had awakened and slowly lies up rubbing her eyes and lets out a cute yawn. She looks on the bed and noticed Manny wasn't there.

"Manny?" Ave said yawning once more "Where did he run off to I wonder." She said in a sleepy tone.

"I'm right here." Manny said getting up from off the floor, still blushing around the face.

"Oh there you are." Ave looks at Manny's boxer "Nice underpants."

Manny looked down, remembering that he didn't have anything but boxers on. He yanks the covers off the bed and wraps it around him. "What are you doing here I thought you were sleeping on the couch!" he asked flustered

"Well yeah I was…but then I got lonely and cold." Ave said looking at Manny smiling.

"AHHHH! WHERE ARE YOU"RE PANTS?!" Manny screamed, noticing that she only had her panties on.

"What did you expect me to sleep in those uncomfortable clothes?" Ave responded. "Why are you being so shy? I'm going to start calling you shy boy." She giggled

"Ugh…oh man." Manny said rubbing his head.

"Manny? What's wrong? What's that screaming going on?" Rodolfo said knocking on Manny's door.

"OH! MY! GOD! NO!" Manny said in his head. His heart was starting to beat faster than normal. "This can't be happening…"

"Oh and Frida's father called, she didn't come home yesterday." Rodolfo said grabbing the door knob and turning it, opening the door and stepping in. Rodolfo froze at the sight. Manny with his bed sheets wrapped around him and his clothes on the floor. Rodolfo then shifted his eyes to Ave, who was in the bed with no pants and only her panties on.

"NO NO NO NO NO! DAD! IT"S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Manny said removing the sheets he had around half naked body and they dropped to the floor. Manny panicked as quickly picked the sheets back and covered his body.

"I uh…I'm sorry Manny…I didn't know you had company over. You are getting older after all…" Rodolfo said coughing.

"THAT"S NOT IT DAD! COME ON JEEZ!" Manny screamed, his face getting redder as he blushed.

"What's going on up here?" Puma loco said, peeping his head into Manny's room "Whoa! Finally Manny you are about to become a real man!" he said letting out a laugh "You sure Frida won't be jealous?"

"Just kill me now…" Manny said giving up

 **A few minutes of explaining later**

"So…that's what happened." Manny said finishing his explanation. Rodolfo and Puma loco looked over at Ave. She smiled and waved at them.

"Frida?" Rodolfo said

"And Zoe?" Puma loco said scratching his head.

"Fused yeah…me and Marcus wanted to find a right time to tell everyone but…yeah we should have just went to you guy's first…" Manny said rubbing his arm

"This…this is very shocking indeed." Rodolfo said rubbing his chin

"Yes…who knew that such artifacts exist, that and well…what do we call her?" Puma loco asked.

"Ave Suarez," Ave said smiling.

"I see…do you know about Frida and Zoe?" Rodolfo said asked her

She shook her head "Nope." She responded.

"Interesting," Rodolfo said rubbing his chin. "How much do you know Manny?"

"I know that I love him very much!" Ave said hugging his arm. "And no one else will have him but me."

"She very clingy," Puma loco said.

"Well, what about Marcus?" Puma loco asked. "How much do you know him?"

"I know that he's a stinking no good Pervert!" Ave said scowling. "And if he ever tries anything I'll rip him apart!"

Rodolfo, puma and Manny looked at each other. "Wow…" they all said.

"So I guess that Ave is a mixture of both Frida and Zoe's emotions." Manny said scratching his head.

"That's pretty neat." Puma loco said "That ferocity of hers will make her a good villain."

"Well…I'm going to call her father and explain to her what has happened." Rodolfo said heading to the phone.

"And I'll go inform the flock of furry. This whole situation is pretty interesting." Puma loco said hopping out the window and fly's away on his hat chopper. Manny looks at Ave "Do…you remember your mom and grandma?" he asked

"Yeah, I have a mom, a grandma and…I think I have a dad who's a cop." Ave said putting her finger on her chin.

"Man…it's all mixed up in her head…" Manny thought

A knock was heard on the door. Manny got up from his chair and went to answer it.

"Yo." Marcus said holding his hand up.

"Hey…" Manny said tiredly

Manny let Marcus into the house and he sat down back on the couch.

"What's wrong didn't get any good sleep at all?" Marcus asked.

"I can't really say actually…" Manny said rubbing the back of his head.

"You sounded like you were sleeping well last night." Ave said looking at him. "You have such a cute snore." She said giggling.

Marcus eyes widened and he flinches. He stares at Manny and Ave.

"NO NO NO NO! DON"T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Manny said springing to his feet and pointing at Marcus.

"Did she say…last night?" Marcus said

"Yeah, I slept with him last night." Ave said smiling. Manny held his head and groans in frustration.

Marcus ear twitched and he looked out the window "Do…you hear jets?" he asked Manny. Manny looked at Marcus and then looked out the window. Smashing through the walls of Manny's home were both Carmelita Aves and Lady Gobbler.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Carmelita screamed.

"WHERE IS MY GRANDAUGHTER?!" Lady gobbler screamed

"Uhhh…" Manny and Marcus said looking at each other. Puma loco peaks his head through the hole in the wall.

"They didn't take the news well." Puma loco said shrugging.

Carmelita and Lady Gobbler points their lasers at Manny and Marcus glaring them right in the eyes "WHERE-IS-SHE?!" they said in unison.

Manny and Marcus slowly point at Ave. Ave smiled and waved at them "Hi mama, hi grandma." She said happily.

Rodolfo walked into the room and looks at them. "Ah I see…you got the news…" he said

"I should have known you and you're annoying son and his perverted friend caused this!" Carmelita screamed at him.

"HEY! IT WASN"T MY FAULT!" Manny shouted

"Jeez…why does everyone call me a pervert?" Marcus said annoyed "I'm a guy! What do you expect?"

"SILENCE!" Lady gobbler said pointing the laser to his face.

Suddenly the door to Manny's front door was kicked in. Emiliano came into the room, face red with anger and his fist had veins all around them "WHERE"S FRIDA! WHAT HAPPEEND?!" he roared. Emiliano's wife followed in looking red in the face as Emiliano

"FRIDA! FRIDA WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed

"This is getting out of hand way too quickly." Manny said holding his head.

Carmelita and Lady Gobbler point there lasers at Emiliano and then at Rodolfo. They all stared at each other for moment. Shifting eyes back at fourth at each different person.

Rodolfo holds his hands up. "Ok…let's all calm down…" he said slowly. The flock of furry looked at Rodolfo and then at Emiliano. Carmelita and Lady Gobbler lowered their lasers and puts away.

"Good…now let's all talk about the situation as see what we can do." Rodolfo said "Would anyone like some tea?"

"NO!" they shouted

"Ok…so…as you all can see…Frida…and Zoe are…well have become one. And…well…it was caused by…"

"Sartana and whoever the hell that weird looking guy was." Marcus finished what Rodolfo was trying to say.

"Is there any way to reverse this?" Carmelita asked

"I'm pretty sure there is. But we half to find Sartana and that…well I don't know who that other guy was but they have what we need." Manny said

"How long has she been like this?" Emiliano asked

"Uhh…since yesterday," Manny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you are coming to us now about this?" Carmela said angrily

"Well…"

"Frida…do you recognize who I am?" Emiliano said looking at Ave.

Ave nods "Yeah you're my dad of course, and that's my mom." She said pointing at Carmela "And that's my other mom." She points at Carmelita.

Marcus coughs "As you can see. Frida and Zoe's minds have merged along with memories and…hidden feelings and emotions." Marcus explained.

"This is such a mess." Carmelita said putting her face in her hands

"But we can fix it. We just need to get Sartana and that other guy." Manny said confidently.

Emiliano, Carmela, Carmelita and Lady Gobbler all looked at each other. Carmelita looks at Manny and Marcus.

"Fine, but she is coming with me!" Carmelita said taking Aves hand.

"WHAT?!" Emiliano said glaring at Carmelita "NO! SHE IS COMING WITH ME!"

Carmelita points her laser at Emiliano "Come again?" she said darkly

"She-is-coming-with-me," Emiliano said slowly with heavy anger in his voice.

"Like-hell-you-are," Carmelita said slowly.

"You bitch! How dare you try and take my daughter!" Carmela screamed glaring at Carmelita.

"WHAT DID YOU…" Carmelita said and then Ave pokes Carmelita's laser.

"Oh wow…this is neat." Ave said smiling. She stands up and looks at Carmelita's armor.

"Mine armor is cool too!" Ave said she lifted her shirt showing her EL tigre belt.

"WHAT?!" Rodolfo and Carmelita said dumbfounded

"H-how did she get a belt?" Rodolfo said and then turns his attention to his father.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me?" Puma loco said shrugging and shifting his eyes around.

Ave then spins her belt. A loud roar was made and then there she was "LA TIGRESA NEGRA!" she screamed.

Carmelita and Lady Gobbler looked at Ave in shock seeing there and Emiliano and Carmela's daughter; transform into EL Tigre. From this very moment, Carmelita and Lady Gobbler could see the armor that Zoe wore, combined with EL tigre's powers.

"Pretty, cool huh?" Ave said with big smile across her face. "Look, even the goggles are still on!"

Emiliano walked over to Ave and takes her hand. "You're coming home with us! You're real parents! Not these petty criminals!"

Carmelita and Lady Gobbler quickly took out there lasers again and aimed them at Emiliano.

"You're not taking anyone anywhere, GET YOU"RE HANDS OFF HER!" Carmelita screamed.

Ave looks at Emiliano and then looks at Carmelita. She knew the Emiliano was her father and Carmela was her mother. But at the same time she also knew that Carmelita was her mother and lady gobbler was her grandmother. The idea of where this information came from really confused her. But she knew that she had to make a choice, and she knew what her choice was.

Ave yanks her arm away from Emiliano and hops over to Carmelita and lady gobbler, and stands next to them.

"F-Frida!" Emiliano said completely shocked.

"My name Is Ave, not Frida," Ave said simply. Her black wings sprung out from the back of her armor and she looks up at Carmelita "Shall we mother?"

Carmelita looks down at her and then looks at Emiliano and Carmela with a smirk across her face. "We shall." The three of them activated there jet packs jet's out the hole in the wall they flew through.

Emiliano and Carmela were speechless. Carmela burry's her face in her hands and lets out a deep sigh "How could this have happened?" she said removing her face from her hands. "Our daughter…and their daughter merged together."

Emiliano glared at Manny and Marcus "You two…" he said through his teeth.

"Hold it right there…" Marcus said holding his hands up "Don't start blaming us for what happened. We had nothing to do for what happened to Frida and Zoe. What happened to them just happened. And didn't we say we'll fix it, we want them back to normal too and we will do so. So just clam down and let things play out for now till we find Sartana and that other guy,"

Emiliano stared at Manny and Marcus and releases sigh "You're right…sorry…I just don't want to lose Frida…that's all." He said taking off his sombrero and rubbing his forehead.

"You won't." Manny said "We'll get Frida and Zoe back ok?"

"Right," Emiliano said nodding "Let's go Carmela." He said walking out the room with Carmel, leaving the building. Manny, Marcus, Rodolfo and Puma loco stood in the messy room. Silence was in the room for a few moments.

"Well…this was…interesting." Puma loco said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That must have been Zoe's personality that took over." Manny said nodding "No doubt about it. I mean…some of who Ave is, is mostly Zoe. It's kind of hard to tell about Frida…I mean…Frida and Zoe kind of hate Marcus…well mostly Zoe."

"What do you mean Frida hates me? Tch Frida loves me." Marcus said crossing his arms and looking away.

"Riiight…suuure…she does."

"Alright everyone…jokes aside we really need to hunt down Sartana, and find the artifacts that made them fuse to make Ave." Rodolfo said looking at Marcus and Manny. "Me and father will search for Sartana and find clues. I want you two to keep a close watch on Ave."

"Can do," Marcus said nodding

"Right," Manny said nodding as well.

"I have a few ideas were Sartana might be. Come on, let's go!" Puma loco said hopping out the window and fly's off using his hello copter hat.

"You two, be careful." Rodolfo said as he hopes out the hole in the wall.

Manny and Marcus stood there in silence. Marcus taps his foot on the ground and looks at Manny.

"Sooo…what did you and Ave, do last night?" Marcus asked.

Manny blushed and glared at Marcus "I TOLD YOU NOTHING HAPPENED!" he shouted

"Alright alright, no need to tell me. I can see it's written all over your face." Marcus said smiling.

"UGH!"

 **Later that day**

"Man…who knew that when Zoe and Frida fused together they would look so hot." Marcus said with grin across his face. "AND DAMN IT, WHY DOES SHE HALF TO BE SO OBSESSED WITH MANNY! That's got to be Zoe's personality kicking in with that…or maybe its Frida…"

Suddenly screams and explosions were heard coming from behind Marcus.

"What the hells all that noise?" Marcus said turning around and heading towards the commotion. People ran by Marcus with fear across their faces. He looks forward with a surprised expression. Seeing the flock of furry hover In the sky holding bags of money, and floating in the middle was Ave, with a smirk across her face.

"You know this isn't so bad, I get free money, and I get to use my powers whenever I want!" Ave said giggling.

"A-AVE!" Marcus said with hearts in his eyes

The three of them looked down at Marcus, Carmelita face palms and sighs "Oh great…him."

"Marcus?" Ave said raising an eyebrow.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING AVE!" Marcus said waving his arm happily.

"This stupid pig…" Lady gobbler said

"He's so easily blinded he is." Carmelita said shaking her head in disapproval.

Ave lands down in front of Marcus and stares at him "What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed.

"Well I heard a bunch of screams and explosions, and then I saw you and you're beautiful mother hovering in the sky like angles!"

Ave quickly punched Marcus in the face sending him into the air. Marcus crashed to the ground with a thud and groaned in pain. He opens his eyes and lies up, seeing Lady Gobbler smirking at him.

"Why you old bag!" Marcus growled. He hopes to his feet and charges at her.

"Wait! Why, are you mad at me?! I wasn't' the one that punched you!" Lady gobbler shouted.

Ave stood right in front of Lady Gobbler guarding her.

Hearts instantly became hearts "AVE!" he shrieked with happiness.

"Huh?" Carmelita and lady gobbler said in unison. They looked at each other and then looked at Marcus.

Lady gobbler grabs Ave and sits her aside.

"DIE!" Marcus screamed, glaring at Lady Gobbler.

Lady gobbler puts Ave in front of her.

"AVE!" Marcus screamed with hearts in her eyes.

"Well…this is interesting…" Lady gobbler said scratching her head.

"He is so pathetic…" Carmelita said rubbing her forehead "Let's just take care of him and get out of here." The three of them reveal their lasers and fires them at Marcus all at the same time. Marcus smashed through a wall and smoke was resonating from in the hole in the wall.

The three of them laughed as they activated there jet packs and flew into the sky.

"See ya loser!" Ave said as they disappeared into the sky.

"Bye bye…beautiful…" Marcus said within the hole.

 **Later the same day**

"Dude…what happened to you?!" Manny said looking at the wounds around Marcus body.

"The flock furry…" Marcus responded.

"Really, how did you lose?"

"They outnumbered me…"

Manny blinked a few times. And then he realized what really happed.

"Outnumbered you huh?" Manny said crossing his arms and narrows his eyes at Marcus.

"Yeah they did…why are you saying it that way?" Marcus asked looking at Manny.

"Ave was with them…"

"Yeah she was! I said I got outnumbered!"

"The flock of furry never outnumbered you before…so all of a sudden they do now? You never hold back once…"

"…they casted a spell on me…"

"YOU IDIOT!"

 _ **End of chapter 3**_

 **A/N…NOW FOR STEVEN UNIVERSE! TALE OF THE LIGHTING GEM! Oh and hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Sorry for the long wait, computer problems are a big pain in the ass. I had to finish this chapter at school. So anyway! See you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL Tigre – Fusion born! Birth if LA tigresa Negra!**

 **Chapter 4 – Adjusting**

Manny sighed as he walked down the street. It was weird and uncomfortable for Manny, mostly because he always walked to school with Frida. It was never boring at all, but for Manny it was saddening. Two of the people he knew, one enemy/friend and one best friend, ended up in an accidental fusion, caused by Sartana of the dead, and an ancient resurrected. Manny was not looking forward to going to school today. So much had gone on, and school wasn't going to help him get cheered up.

Manny had arrived at the gate to leone middle school. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Marcus, standing there looking at the school with is arms crossed.

"M-Marcus?" Manny called out to him.

Marcus turned around and waved at Manny with a smile "Yo!" he said happily.

"Dude what, are you doing here?! You don't go school!"

"Well I just got curious to what school you went too. And I found out that you went here. Oh, and another thing, have you forgotten that we had a job to do Manny? You know, find a bag bones and some resurrected jackass."

"I know I know, you don't think I haven't been thinking about that?!" Manny said irritably. "You're the one who got your butt kicked because you didn't have any self control!"

"I TOLD YOU THEY CASTED, A SPELL ON ME!"

"THE FLOCK OF FURRY, CAN"T DO MAGIC IDIOT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!"

"YOU!"

"Why you little…little…oh my god…" Marcus said, his eyes widened looking behind Manny.

"What? What are you looking at?" Manny turned around, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as well. It was Ave. the right side of her hair was tied in a skull hair bow. She wore a black school girls dress with a purple ribbon on the left her waist that was holding her dress up.

"A-Ave?" Manny said completely shocked.

"Hey Manny," Ave said walking up to him "Ready to go?"

"Uhhh…uhh…" Manny's cheeks were completely read. "Ave…uh…why are you wearing that dress for?"

"It's my school dress! Like it?" Ave said doing spin around so Manny could see her whole dress.

"Well…yeah it's…its really cute…I MEAN COOL!"

Ave giggled "Let's go before we're late." Ave took his hand and walked through the gates of leone middle school. Marcus stood there with blood rushing out of his nose "Lucky bastard…" he said with a growl.

…

Everyone in the school was shocked dumbfounded to see Manny and Ave walking down the hallway holding hands. Boys were standing there, looking at Manny and Ave. Manny, for some reason was completely embarrassed by this, even though he shouldn't have been.

"Manny are you ok?" Ave asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Manny said quickly.

Ave giggled "Shy boy." She whispered.

"Oh come on…" Manny groaned in embarrassment.

"HEY RIVERA!"

Manny and Ave stopped walking and turned around to see who was calling them. To Manny's torment and annoyance it was the local leone middle schools bully's. The fat boy with the pink Mohawk walked towards Manny with a smirk.

"So you finally ditched that blue haired loser of a girl Frida and got with someone who's ten times better looking!" The bully laughed

"Shut up! You're just mad because no girl will even look at you!" Manny shouted "Someone with teeth like that and bad breath would probably kill a girl!"

Everyone in the school let out gasp and laughter. The bully's faced turned read with anger and he bawls his fist. "You're going to pay for those words Rivera…" he growled

The bully through a quick punch, but that punch was instantly caught by Ave. Ave stared blankly at the bully as she gripped his fist. The bully tried to pull his fist away from her grasp but the more he pulled the more pain he felt as Ave grips his fist tighter and tighter.

"H-Hey, let go you stupid girl!" The bully shouted in pain. Ave didn't listen. She just stared blankly at the bully as she tightens her grip. The bully shouts in pain and falls on one knee.

"Hey what are you doing let her go!" One of the bully's friends said reaching his hand out to Ave. Ave back hands the bully's friend straight into a locker, the other bully who was with them looked on in fear and started to sweat.

"S-Sorry man, I'm late for class!" and after he said that he ran off.

"HEY WHAT AR YOU DOING? DON"T LEAVE ME HEAR!" The bully looked up at Ave. He let out a yelp of fear as she sees the evil grim look on her face.

Ave grips the bully by his shirt and lunges him through the ceiling of the school. Everyone looked at the large hole in the ceiling with their jaws dropped.

"Holy crap…" Manny whispered.

Ave turned to Manny with an innocent smile "Shall we get to class Manny?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm…yeah," Manny said with nod.

Ave grasps Manny's hand holding it. They walked down the hallway while everyone stared at them. Vice principle chakel came walking down the hallway whistling and drinking his coffee. He opens his eyes for one moment and spits out the coffee in shock, seeing a student halfway through a locker, and a hole in the ceiling of the school.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?!"

 **[Elsewhere]**

"This is bullshit…Manny is over at school with Ave while I'm on the streets looking for clues to some stupid bone lady and an ancient dead whatever he is." Marcus complained as he walks down the road to calevera. "I should get some information here hopefully."

As Marcus entered the town of claevera, everyone turned their attention to Marcus. Everyone glared at Marcus as he walked in. Their hands instantly wrapped around the nearest weapons.

Marcus sighed "Don't get so jumpy. I'm not here to kick all you're asses ok?" he said holding up hands, showing that he meant no harm.

"You cocky little bastard, what do you want?" One of the bandits said getting up from his seat.

"All I want to know is where Sartana went." Marcus asked.

Everyone that was around to here Marcus words gasped and started muttering. Someone let out a laugh and walked over to Marcus.

"You think you're so tough that you can take on Sartana? You are a cocky little bastard." The hairy bandit said.

"IT's not about proving who's strong. It's about helping a friend. Now does anyone here know ANYTHING about where she might be? Hurry up before I lose my patience!" Marcus said angrily.

"Who the hell do you think you are giving us threats?" The muscular bandit said springing up from his wooden chair causing it to kick back.

"We're sick of seeing you every week! Coming down here starting fight's with us!" the smaller bandit shouted.

"Well what do you expect me to do on the weekends?" Marcus said shrugging "Look, I'll ask again…Sartana of the dead. Where is she?"

All the bandits gathered up in the middle of the street. Glaring at Marcus, they had their clubs and axes ready to go head on against Marcus.

"Why don't you make us?" the bandit in the front of the group said.

Marcus blinks and blankly stares at the many bandits in front of him. Marcus takes a deep breath and exhales. He holds his fist up in the air. And a surge of fire swirls around his arm.

"This will make you idiots talk…" Marcus whispered under his breath. "ART OF FIRE! HELL FIRE METEOR STORM!"

Large fire balls came rapidly shooting out of Marcus arm and heading into the sky. The bandits looked up at the large balls of fire that quickly started to fall down. The bandits screamed in fear as the meteor fireballs landed on nearby small bars, and smashed into grounds causing large shockwaves and blast waves.

Marcus quickly grabbed a bandit that was running past him screaming and glared into his eyes with his activated his akuma no me.

"Ok pale…you're going to answer my question…or I'm going to give you the worst ass whopping of all time!" Marcus said grimly.

"Ok! OK! I'll talk! J-JUST DON"T HURT ME!" the bandit said with a few stutters.

"Good…now tell me what you know." Marcus asked, gripping the bandits shirt tightly.

"Ok…but…look…all I know is that a few of my friend's friends were hired by someone who was working for Sartana. He's going all around Miracle city recruiting strong criminals." The bandit explained frantically.

"Recruiting?"

"Yeah, they say he's building some type of powerful army or something!"

"Did they say anything about where it's located?" Marcus asked shaking him quickly.

"NO! That's all I know! I swear that's all I know!"

'You better not be lying me…don't give me a reason to come looking for you…" Marcus said in a dark tone while his other hand burst into red hot flames "I will turn you into nothing but ash."

"I'm not lying! I'm not I'M NOT!" the bandit cried, tears of fear streaming down his face.

Marcus dropped the bandit to the ground and turns around and walked off. Smoke filled the air as the flames burn around Calavera.

…

School was over and everyone had left the school. Vice principle chakal still did not find out who assaulted the students, since they were too scared to talk. Manny and Ave had walked out of the school, still holding hands.

"That teacher really got on my nerves. I can hold your hand whenever I feel like it." Ave said angrily.

"Well we were in class and…well the whole PDA thing." Manny said rubbing the back of his head. "And…the whole taking out the laser thing, don't try it again please."

"Ok, anything for you Manny." Ave said with a smile. Ave's eyes widened for a bit. She smiled and let go of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Manny asked confused.

"I'll meet you back home ok? There's something I half to do." Ave said spinning her EL Tigre belt. Manny looked at her in shock.

"Wait what, are you going to do?!" Manny said frantically.

"I'll see you later for the surprise!" Ave activates her jet pack and dashes off into the sky.

Manny stood there blinking a few times. "Surprise?" he whispered. "What surprise is she talking about?"

"Finally you're out of school." Marcus said walking over to Manny.

"Oh, sup Marcus." Manny said with a sigh.

"So how was the school adventure with Ave?" Marcus asked curiously with his arms crossed.

"Well…it was really crazy. She beat up bullies, and nearly threatened to erase a teacher because she told us to stop holding hands." Manny explained.

"OH! So now you two are dating?!" Marcus screamed at him.

"NO WE AREN"T DATING SHE JUST WANTED TO HOLD HANDS!" Manny screamed back.

They both were silent for a moment.

"Anyway, while you were in school I managed to gather up a bit of information on Sartana and that ancient guy." Marcus said looking away.

"Huh? You did? Awesome, what is it?!" Manny asked

"Well…it wasn't really much. All he knew was that there is guy going around Miracle city and picking up random villains to join his team." Marcus explained.

"I see. My dad and Grandpapi might know something about that. They've been going around Miracle city all day. Maybe they know something." Manny said.

"Hopefully,"

 **[Later that day]**

The two of them had arrived back at Manny's home. They went through the front door, only to see Rodolfo and Puma loco sitting in their usual seats.

"Well by the way you guys are sitting it looks like you haven't done anything. So was it really me that did all the work?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, did you guy's find anything out at all?" Manny asked.

"Well of course we did. And we did more than that thanks to Ave." Rodolfo said happily.

"Huh? Ave? What did she do?" Manny asked curiously

"Well thanks to Ave. We were able to locate many criminals hide outs and find there stash of money that they stole! " Rodolfo explained.

"WHAT?!" Manny and Marcus said in unison

"You got to be kidding me!" Marcus said shocked.

"That and she gave us some plans that the flock of furry were working on." Puma loco said showing it to them

"That's awesome! Was that the surprise she was talking about?" Manny said with a smile.

"What do you mean surprise?" Rodolfo said confused.

"Oh, well…ave said that she had a surprise for me when I got home." Manny asked.

"Oooooh heheh…" Puma loco chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well…ummm…" Puma loco scratches his chin "How can I explain this?"

"MANNY!" Ave squealed tackle hugging him, knocking him to the floor. "You're home!"

"Uh hey Ave," Manny said chuckling. "I didn't know you gave up the wear bouts of criminals in Miracle city! That sure was a surprise!"

"Well that's not the surprise." Ave said with a smile.

"It's not?" Manny said.

"Nope,"

"Well you see grandson. In order to get these hideouts and plans I had to make a decision. I had to sell you to Ave." Puma loco said shrugging.

Manny stared at Puma loco blankly and then shifts his eyes over to Ave. Ave smiled at him "SURPRISE! YOU"RE ALL MINE NOW!" she said hugging him tighter.

"YOU WHAT?!" Rodolfo and Manny screamed.

"Well damn…this man is evil." Marcus said with a smile.

"Father, how could you just sell your grandson?!" Rodolfo shouted.

"Well that's what she wanted. It was more of a trade, not selling. Besides we needed the plans anyway if we want to find Sartana and get Frida back right? So why not go along with this?" Puma loco said simply.

"Wow…what am I an object?" Manny said a bit saddened.

"A cute one," Ave said snuggling him.

"Anyway, did you guy's find out anything about Sartana while scaring criminals?" Marcus asked.

"Well they did say something about friends getting recruited for some new gang." Rodolfo answered.

"Same thing I got at calavera. Looks like whoever Sartana is working with is going around building a new team." Marcus responded.

"All we half to do is just find the guy who is recruiting." Manny said.

"Right, well I'm beat. I'm heading home. Burning down Calavera took a lot out of me. See you all tomorrow. You and Ave play nice now, and make sure to feed Manny a lot of tuna." Marcus walks out the door and closes it behind him.

"REALLY?!" Manny shouted blushing.

"Aww your so cute when you blush Manny!" Ave said hugging him tightly.

"C-Can't breathe!" Manny said, as his face turned purple.

"Well…this is certainly a shock. Well it's not too bad I suppose…" Rodolfo said rubbing his head.

"See? Everything is fine! Now we should be resting now. Tomorrow we have a lot to do!" Puma loco said walking upstairs. "Goodnight!"

Ave let's go of Manny and picks him up "Come on Manny. Time for bed!" she said happily.

"Hey! Come on don't pick me up like I'm a baby or something!" Manny said as they went into Manny's room.

Rodolfo stood there in the middle of the living room. He let out a sigh and takes off his mask.

"This certainly is a strange week…"

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**EL Tigre – Fusion Born! Birth of La Tigresa Negra**

 **Chapter 5 – The date, and a new hero**

Manny was fast asleep in his bed. He turns around in his bed to the left side. He blinks a few times and awakens, to notice Ave was not in bed. He was surprised by this and he lies up, stretches and gets out of bed.

"Huh, where did she go?" Manny said looking around.

"Maannnnny!" Ave called her from downstairs

Manny puts on his day clothes and heads downstairs. The smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes filed Manny's nostrils and he goes into kitchen, only to see Ave, who had an apron around her waist and was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Manny," Ave said happily "Breakfast?"

"Uh sure!" Manny said with a smile. He sat at the table and grabs his knife and fork.

"Here you go!" Ave said putting the eggs, bacon and pancakes on Manny's plate. Manny looked at how wonderful and tasty looking bacon and eggs.

"Wow, this looks good!" Manny said with smile as he digs in.

"Do you like it? Ave asked in a nervous tone.

"It's awesome! I never tasted breakfast this good!"

Ave smiled happily "I'm glad!" she said with a big smile.

"Hmm…I never knew Frida or Ave could cook. Is this something that is just out Ave or one of them?" Manny thought.

"Hey Manny…I was wondering." Ave said twirling her thumbs.

"What's up?" Manny asked.

"Can…we go on a date?"

"H-huh?"

"We can go out to town today, find a nice place to eat, maybe gaze up at the stars." Ave said, lost in thought while imaging the date.

Manny looked at her and thought about it. He scratches his cheek and blushed. He remembers the last time he went on "Date" with Zoe. It did go well actually.

"Well, that does sound nice." Manny said with a smile.

"Really, oh Manny!" Ave said wrapping her arms around Manny hugging him.

"heh…" Manny said nervously.

"I'll half to wear something beautiful!" Ave said heading to the door "I'll be back later Manny! Make sure to finish you're breakfast!" and with that, Ave had left. Manny sat there eating his eggs, thinking about Ave's personality so far.

"Again…is that Frida or Zoe?" Manny thought. "Oh well…it'll be fun maybe." He said with a smile.

…

"A date?!" Marcus said shocked.

"Yeah, she really wanted to go on one, I couldn't say no." Manny said.

"UGH! I'm doing all the goddamn work while you're off smooching with Ave!" Marcus said irritably.

"We're not smooching! And what do you want me to do?! Be a complete jerk to her?"

They both sat in silence for a moment. Manny finally broke it.

"So…did you find out anything else about Sartana?" Manny asked.

"I haven't found anything else out. To be honest I've been trying to find out who's been recruiting all these villains. We find the guy we can possibly find Sartana." Marcus said.

"I can't believe Sartana is going undercover. That really isn't like her." Manny said with his arms crossed.

"Maybe that resurrected guy is more then she can handle."

"Maybe," Manny said.

"Alright, I'm about go out and patrol around so more. You enjoy you're wonderful date!" Marcus said waving to Manny smugly as he walked off.

"Jeez, what jealous wreck…" Manny said shaking his head. "Well…I guess I should be ready to go." Manny said as he walked down the sidewalk. From behind, he heard the sound of a car honking; he turned around to see Emiliano pull up beside. He rolls down the window.

"Get in." Emiliano said

"uhh…ok." Manny said as he opened the door to the car and gets in.

Emiliano started the car and began to drive. This was the first time Manny was pretty much alone with Frida's dad. It was a very awkward feeling, being alone in car with a man that never really liked him at all.

"Did you two find out anything?" Emiliano said, sounding as if he was trying to hold back the frustration and anger in his voice.

"Yeah we did." Manny said with a nod. "Marcus found out that someone is recruiting villains and bandits. We think it could be that guy Sartana brought back."

"I see. That is good information." Emiliano said. "And…how's Frida?"

"Everything is fine…" Manny said, not even thinking about bringing up the date in the conversation.

"Well, keep it up…I want this nonsense to end," Emiliano said pulling up at a sidewalk that was close to his home. "I'll set up some of my squadron in miracle city. Good luck…" with that he drove off.

"Hmm…he's really suffering from this." Manny said watching as the car disappeared behind a corner "Then again…you got to see it from his point of view. Losing his daughter in some crazy fusion…and she doesn't even remember everything properly." Manny slowly walked back to his house. He thought about Frida for a moment, her blue hair and crystal blue eyes. "Ave is cool and all…but…I do miss Frida."

"MANNNY!" Ave called out to him.

Manny looks up seeing Ave, dressed in long black socks and black heeled shoes. She wore a black dress with blue stripes going around her waist.

"It's not what I pictured I'd be wearing buuuut, what can I do." Ave said shrugging. "Do you like it?"

Manny looked at her blushing "Yeah…you look…great." He said nervously. "Wow…blue really looks good around her…" he thought.

"Oh yeah, look what I brought." Ave said holding up chains in her had.

Manny's eyes widened and he stared at the chains. "Uhh…why do you have those with you?" he asked

"No reason." Ave giggled "Don't worry I'm not going to use it…yet." She said with seductive look

Manny face became red as a cherry and he gulps. Ave holds his hand.

"So, shall we?"

"Y-yeah…let's go."

They both walked down the sidewalk. Many…and many thoughts were running through Manny's head about what might happen when they went back home. One thing Manny did know though….was this, was defiantly Zoe's personality.

…

Marcus had walked through the dark always, of Miracle city. Many people who hung around there eyed Marcus down, glaring at him in anger. All Marcus could do was smirk.

"Heh…I really do have a reputation when it comes to the bad guys." Marcus said smiling.

One of the people who were standing against the wall stepped in Marcus way and looked down at him. Marcus looks up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You…I heard about you." He said with growl.

"Then you should know to run away." Marcus said staring at the man.

"I don't run kid…and also…I heard it was YOU who burned down Calavera!"

"Calavera?" Marcus said confused

"DON"T, PLAY DUMB! YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! CALAVERA IS WHERE THE HOME OF ALL CRIMINALS ARE!"

"Oh, that place…" Marcus said in an uninterested tone.

"That place! Was where all criminals like us can be without the cops down our throats! AND YOU BURNED IT DOWN!"

"Well if they didn't start fight's with me all the time I wouldn't have burned it down." Marcus said simply.

"HEY! You're the one who always picked fights with us!" one of the spectators in the back ground said.

"Look, I'm pretty busy at the moment. I'll play with you guy's some other time. Right now, I need some information if you don't mind asking questions. I heard that there were other criminals being picked up and recruited from some guy or women. Anyone know where I can find that said person?"

The man laughed "And why the hell should I tell you?" he said, getting in Marcus face.

Marcus quickly grabs the man's head and knees him directly in the face. Blood was rushing out the man's nose and few of his teeth fell out. The man fell on his butt growing in pain with his hands around his face.

"Listen to me…I have been in a bad mood all week…and unless anyone has any information about what I just told you all cough it up…or you'll end up like those buildings in that stupid ass town…" Marcus had Akuma no me (Devils eye) full active.

Everyone who was in the ally slowly backed away from him. Marcus looks at everyone. He looks down at the man. "Ready to talk, or do you want to lose some more teeth?" he said darkly.

"No no no no no no! I'll tell you all I know! Just please don't kill me!" The man said shielding himself.

"Hey I don't kill ok? I just beat the hell out of you. All I want to know is where the criminals are being recruited are at." Marcus said forcing the man's arms away from his face.

"A-at midnight, t-that's when they are mostly recruited!" The man said frantically

"Do you know who the person doing the recruiting?" Marcus asked, gripping the man by his dirty coat.

"I don't know! All I heard was couple of my friends were going, they couldn't tell anyone else the details unless they were going!"

Marcus looked at the man for a moment "I hope you're not lying to me…because I will find you…and I will make sure you feel my wrath…understand?" Marcus whispered.

The man nodded quickly. Marcus let's go of the man and leaves the alleyway. He sighs and lets out a few laughs. "Man…interrogation has to be my most favorite things to do."

Marcus looked up at the sky, going over what he had found out "So. There is a guy, who is probably that resurrected guy Sartana brought back, is going around at midnight recruiting villains off the street. So all we half to do is just catch those guy's in the act."

As Marcus was looking up at the sky, he noticed that the flock of fury was flying in the sky. Marcus quickly took cover and watched as they flew by. Marcus looked towards to where they came from.

"So…Is there layer that way?" Marcus said as he hops out from cover and hops on a high building. His jaw dropped, as he saw the layer to flock of fury's base. "Well…I found the base…that's…in the middle of the city…" he smirked "They wouldn't mind if snuck around for a bit. Just to make sure that the place is ok."

Marcus runs over to the flock of fury's base, he runs up the walls of the large purple bird like building and makes it to the top. He hops up the beak like structure of the head and hops into the mouth. The only thing that was standing in Marcus way was the high security door that leads to the inside.

"With their technology this won't be easy to break into." Marcs said walking up to the door. He took one more step and that one step activated the security system that the flock installed. About 10 lasers came shooting out the walls. Marcus quickly whips out his sword, deflecting each laser that came his way. Smoke was coming out of the holes of the lasers.

"Intruder terminated." The security voice said,

Marcus grinned "As if." He said walking up to door. He looks around the door. He puts his hand around the wall near the door and feels around. A small slide door appeared near Marcus hand with a small key pad.

"Ooh…a code to unlock the door…god damn it." Marcus said annoyed. "Shit, I'm going to half to guess this." He said rubbing his chin.

"Let's see…" he said as he types in "Manny Rivera."

" _Access Denied."_

"Umm is it Rodolfo Rivera?"

" _Access Denied."_

"Ok…of course it's neither of these…" Marcus said scratching his head. "It's got to be something very obvious…if only I had my hacking gear with me…AH!"

"Rivera's suck!"

" _Access granted."_

"YES! Of course it's so obvious." Marcus said as the door opened. He walked in, the first thing that Marcus saw was a large computer, and round table in the middle. He walked up to the computer and activates it.

"Look at these plans." Marcus said going through the files on the flock of fury's computer. "These could be very useful for Rodolfo and the other hero's…but then again…I'm not here for this."

Marcus turns away from the computer and heads down the hall.

"Now…which one is it?" Marcus said opening each door. Till finally…

"AH, here we are…Zoe's room." Marcus said walking in. he looked around; all he could see is was pictures of Manny on ceilings, walls, and on her mirrors. "Jeez…this is crazy." He said looking at the pictures of Manny. "Where are the all the pictures of ME?!"

Marcus sighed and crossed his arms "Not a single one anywhere! What does she like about him anyway?!" he shouted. Marcus looked around the room quickly and spotted a picture of him.

"I CAN"T BELIVE IT! SHE HAS A PICTURE OF-Of…of me…"

Marcus sees that picture of him is on a punching bag. That had laser marks and claw marks all around it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY DOES THIS GIRL HATE ME SO MUCH?!" Marcus screamed, his voice echoing throughout the building and in the city.

…

"Soo…where are we off too?" Manny asked.

"It's a surprise." Ave said with a smile.

"Heh…alright," Manny said with a smile.

"We are going to have a wonderful time I promise, this is going to be so-"

 _ **Boom!**_

Across the street from them, a nearby banks front door burst open. Smoke filled the streets. El oso came running out the bank with his hands full with bags of money.

"AHAHA, I FEEL GOOD TODAY MAN! NO ONE"S GOING TO STOP ME THIS TIME!" El oso said as he runs down the road,

"It's always the days when I'm doing something…" Manny said with a sigh.

Ave looked over at El oso. She stops Manny from spinning his belt buckle "No." she said.

"What?" Manny said looking at her.

"I'll handle this…" Ave said fiercely as she spins her belt buckle and transforms

"LAAA TIGRESA NEGRA!" Ave roared. She dashes at EL oso, hopes in the air and lands right in front of him.

El oso stops dead in his tracks and stares at Ave.

"What the heck, who are you man?!" EL oso said aggressively.

"Someone, who's going to beat the crap out of you AND take your cash," Ave said with a smirk.

EL oso growled "TAKE MY CASH?!" EL oso screamed "JUST TRY IT MAN!" he drops the bags of money and rushes at Ave. El oso raises both of his hands and brings them down as if he was swinging in axe.

Ave hopes back, avoiding EL osos attack as it smashes through the ground. Ave holds out her arm and opens her hand. Purple light was looming around the palm of her hand.

"Sorry, I would love to stick around and mess with you but I'm on in important date." Ave said as the large blast wave burst from her hand.

"Uh oh…" El oso said as the blast wave bull dozed EL oso.

Ave sighs and shrugs "Now I wished I played with him a bit. But my darling Manny is waiting for me!" she said in a cheerful tone. She looked over at where EL oso was, seeing the bags of money. She smirks and walks over to it and picks it up.

"This will be perfect!" Ave said cheerfully.

"H-HEY! AVE!" Manny said running over to her. "You can't take the bags of Money like that, you half to return it!"

Ave simply smirked "Aww, fine." She opens the bag and takes out a full stack "This will do then." She said as she holds his hand "Now, weren't we on a date?" she smiled at him.

Manny sighed but finally smiled. "alright." He said, as they continued along with their date.

…

Manny was lying on the couch of the living room. Ave had gone up to Manny's room to rest after their date. Manny was on the verge of falling asleep till loud banging could be heard coming from the front door of his home.

"Jeez who the hell is knocking on my door like that?" Manny said irritably. He opens the door only to see Marcus standing there huffing and puffing. "Marcus? What's wrong, did something happen?"

"T-turn, turn on the TV!" Marcus said rushing into the house and grabs the remote, changing the channel to the news.

"Breaking news," The news anchor began "Could miracle city have a new super hero to welcome? Just earlier today, a new EL Tigre had stopped a bank robbery plotted by El oso was stopped by an unknown EL tigre like hero! is she the new EL Tigre?!"

Manny just stared blankly at the TV "Well…what do you know…" he said blinking a few times.

Marcus went up to the TV and hugged it "She's amazing! JUST FABOULAS!" he shouted.

"Dude…you seriously need help…" Manny said rubbing his head.

"Oh Mannnny! It's time for bed!" Ave said running downstairs. Marcus turned around and smiled happily.

"AVE! It feels like it's been forever!" Marcus said running to her with open arms.

Ave clenches her fist and punches Marcus out the window. "AVEEEEEE!" Marcus screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Shall we get to be Manny dear?" Ave asked happily while tilting her head.

"Uhhh…yeah," Manny sighed and then smiled.

"It's been a crazy day…"

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**EL Tigre – Fusion born! Birth of La tigresa Negra!**

It had finally been a week now after Frida and Zoe's fusion. Ave had been staying at Manny's home till everyone has found out information on the whereabouts of Gwendoline (A powerful resurrected sorcerer) and Sartana, who are still in Miracle city, but are in deep hiding. The only information that has been given at the current time is that Gwendoline and Sartana are recruiting back ally thugs and villains. Everyone is trying to find the location of recruiting, but have had no luck for now. Manny sat on the couch while Ave rested her head in his shoulder. For some reason Manny wasn't to upset over the fusion that happened between his best friend Frida, and Zoe. To him, it was like hanging out with Frida and Zoe all at the same time. He was ok with it, it was only till everyone has found Gwendoline and Sartana, then they can undo the fusion. Ave looked up at Manny, and Manny looked back at her. She smiled happily, the eye on the left of Ave was Blue, which was Frida's, and the other was red, which was Zoe's. It was amazing to Manny how many details represents one another of Frida and Zoe. It was always the little things that Manny would recognize. Her attitude, her caring heart, and the love she would have for him, and the fact that they both hated Marcus. Manny then started to wonder how long will all this last?

"Manny." Ave said softly.

"H-huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

"About what?"

Manny was going to ask her a few questions, but his attention was quickly taken by the news on the TV.

" _Who is this new EL tigre like hero? Is she good? Or is she evil?"_ The reporter stated.

"Heh, you've really caught the attention of Miracle city huh?" Manny said with a smile.

Ave grinned "I didn't try to." She said proudly "But what can I say I'm irresistible." She said with smirk. As she gets up from the couch and goes to the window. Manny watches her and raises an eyebrow.

"But it is funny, news loves to report on anything. It makes then go wild. You can make them do anything if you think about it." Ave said mischievously.

"Umm…Ave?" Manny said

"Yeah?" Ave said turning to him.

"What are you up too?" Manny asked.

Ave giggled "I'm going to turn Miracle city upside down." She said with lustful grin. "I hope you enjoy the show."

Manny looked at her dazzled

"Oh boy…"

 **Chapter 6 – Miracle city's break out Anti – hero!**

 **[The next Morning]**

Marcus walked across the sidewalk in Miracle city, he yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, the bottom of his eyelids had black bags under him and his eyes were red.

"A whole night's searching and nothing…" Marcus complained "It shouldn't be too difficult to find people who are recruiting…damn…"

Then, a sudden explosion happened a few blocks away from where Marcus was. Marcus let out a loud groan and rubbed his head.

"CAN"T I GET ANY REST IN THIS TOWN?!" Marcus screamed. Marcus sucked it up and decided to rush down to the scene. People were screaming and running away from where the explosion was. Marcus looked up, and his jaw dropped, seeing a giant squid one eyed red Cyclops monster. "You got be kidding me…" Marcus said leaning against the wall. "How, the hell does stuff like this even happen?!"

Marcus takes out his sword and surrounds it in fire around the steel. "Well…here goes nothing." As Marcus was charged down the street at the giant red Cyclops, a purple blur flew by Marcus knocking him to the ground.

"What the heck?" Marcus said rubbing his face.

"Are you all right dude?" Manny said looking down at him.

"Eh? Manny, what the hell was that?" Marcus said.

"Ave." Manny points up at her as she floated in the sky with her jet pack.

Marcus quickly looked up. Ave smirked as she stared down the red Cyclops monster, it roared at her, and simply giggled.

"You're so cute," Ave said with a smile.

"H-hey, it's that girl from yesterday!" One civilian said.

"It's la tigresa!" Another civilian said.

"GO GET EM LA TIGRESA!" Said a young female teenager

"Wow…she's taking you're fans." Marcus said chuckling. "Like you had any to begin with…"

"Shut up." Manny said rolling his eyes.

The red Cyclops creature focused his eyes on Ave. A light red beam shoots out at her. Ave held out her hand, and purple force field wrapped around her, the red Cyclops beam hits Ave, but it was unable to damage her. Ave dashes up in the air, and the beam followed.

"You stupid one eyed idiot," Ave said flying over the red Cyclops. The Cyclops stops firing its beam and it slowly turned around. Before it could, she then points her laser gun at the Cyclops. She grins as she charged her laser and fires a large beam at its back. The Cyclops roared in pain as he stumbles forward. Ave let out a fierce roar and she dashes forward and kicks the Cyclops, making it fall forward flat on its face.

"Now for the final blow…" Ave said as she curled up like ball and started rapidly spinning.

"Hey Manny, isn't that you're move?" Marcus asked.

"The, spinning armadillo, yeah Zoe knew it." Manny responded.

Purple fire started flowing around Ave body, and she dashes down at the creature, landing down on its back. The red Cyclops creamed in pain, and its many eyes started go grey, and with that the creature had passed out.

Ave stood on the creatures back and gives a cheerful smile. "ANNNND DONE!" she said bowing.

Everyone broke out with cheers. Ave smiled and wave, diving into the praise that was given to her.

"Wow…she took out that thing faster than you ever do." Marcus said looking over at Manny with a grin.

"You just love to irritate me do you?" Manny said blankly looking at Marcus.

Ave fly's back into the air and heads to a nearby bank.

"W-what's she doing?" Manny said confused.

Ave crashed through the roof of the bank, and flew to the back of the bank were the vault was. She aims her laser at the door and blows it open. She then hops in, grabbing full bags of money and fly's out the bank.

"SHE JUST ROBBED A BANK?!" Marcus, Manny, and the crowd that were watching said in unison.

…

La Tigresa was over news after what happened with the giant red Cyclops. People were confused at her actions after she defeated the Cyclops, saying "Why did she save us?" Or "why did she all of a sudden rob a bank?" little do they know, Ave is just having fun with everyone.

Manny had arrived back to his home along with Marcus, and not there surprise, Ave was there, waiting on them on the living sofa watching the news, with the bags of Money she just freshly stole.

"Hello Manny," Ave said with a wink and a smile. She then looked at Marcus and scowled "Hello dumbass,"

"She's so cute when she's calling me names." Marcus said with hearts in his eyes.

"Ave, why did you rob a bank?" Manny asked "I mean, you saved people then started stealing?!"

Ave giggled "Caught you all of guard did I?" she said playfully.

"You half, to return the money" Manny said pointing at her

Ave puts her finger on her chin and starts thinking. "Nah." She said shaking her head "I'll just hold on to it."

"Ave!" Manny said with a glare.

Ave shakes her head and gets up from the couch and walks over to Manny, placing her hand on his cheek and looking him in the eyes.

"Oh Manny, you are such a goody too shoes." Ave said seductively "Such a good boy." she whispered rubbing his cheek.

Manny's cheeks turned bright red and he looked away

"Shy boy…" Ave said putting her face closer to his. Manny's eyes widen and his whole face went red. Ave suddenly pushed Manny into Marcus and they both feel to the floor.

"H-Hey!" Manny said looking up at Ave.

Ave giggled and winked. "I'll be keeping the sweet bags of money, and I'll be doing more shows. I hope you will enjoy." She said with a smirk as she takes the money and head's up to Manny's room.

"She…is so…awesome," Marcus said transfixed.

"Man…she's crazy…" Manny said with his face all red.

"But she's a goddess…" Marcus said with love sick smile

 **...**

" _As you can see, La tigresa takes down the Cyclops. And after the battle she heads to nearby bank, blows open the safe, and fly's off with bags of money in both hands and fly's away. What are La tigresa's true attentions? Is she hero or villain?"_

Carmelita turns off the TV. She sits the remote down and rubs her chin.

"I half to say…" Lady gobbler said sitting in her rolling chair. "I do miss my granddaughter…but."

Carmelita looks at her mother.

"That fusion that happened to Zoe and that little snot nose brat Frida…really made her amazing."

Carmelita smiled "I agree…I never knew that this would turn out so well. This whole fusion thing was a good idea." She said sitting down in her rolling chair.

"So Carmelita, what should we do now? I'm sure you don't want to have your daughter fused up this long." Lady gobbler said with a grin.

"Of course not," Carmelita said quickly. "Besides it's, Rodolfo's stupid son, and that perverted boy's fault that Zoe ended this way. They are going to fix this."

"Yes they will, but what about in the mean time?" Lady Gobbler said.

"Hmm…well, it's time we go spent family time with Zoe." Carmelita said with a smirk.

 **...**

The warm night time had come. And Emiliano had sat on the couch in the living room as the bright full moon beamed through the window. He had the family photo album sitting in his lap, and he flipped through the page, looking through pictures of his family. To when he first met Carmela, and when his three daughter's Nikita, Anita, and Frida were born. He looks at the baby picture of Frida, giving a warm smile. He turned the page, seeing the picture of Frida when she first went to preschool.

"She was so excited," Carmela said with a smile.

Emiliano looked up at Carmela "You're awake." He said tiredly. Emiliano hasn't had a goodnight's rest since the accident. He sighed "It's late…you need rest dear…"

"I should say the same for you." Carmela said sitting next to Emiliano on the couch. She looked at the pictures "it's been so long since I've seen her with her natural hair. But she begged us to dye it blue."

Emiliano looked at the picture of Frida when she was burnet. He chuckled "Yes, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He said softly.

Carmela giggled "Her 12th birthday party." Carmela said happily.

"Yes…I would have gone well if it weren't for EL oso," Emiliano said bitterly.

"Well…EL tigre did save the day." Carmela added in.

Emiliano gritted his teeth "I don't want to hear his name…the same goes for that other boy as well…" he said grudgingly

Carmela sighed "Emiliano…" she rested her hand on his.

Emiliano wrapped his arm around Carmela. Carmela laid her head on Emiliano shoulder.

"When…will we see Frida again Emiliano?" Carmela asked.

"I know we will see her soon..." Emiliano said rubbing her head. "I know we will…"

…

Manny had walked down the sidewalk with Ave's arm wrapped around his. Manny looked over at her, Ave had a happy smile around her face, she looked at him and giggled. Manny let out a sigh and couldn't help but smile.

"HEY MANNY!"

Manny turned around, his eyes widen a bit, running towards him was Rosa and Teeny from Frida's band the atomic sombreros. Manny had completely forgot to tell them about what happened.

"Manny, haven't you seen Frida at all?!" Rosa asked. "We were supposed to rehearse

"Uhhh…well…" Manny scratched his cheek trying to gather the words and explanation to what happened.

"Well? And who is this other girl you've been hanging out with?" Teeny asked pointing at her.

"Yeah…and…why the heck does she have Frida's goggles?!" Rosa said looking at Manny.

"U-hhh well…look it's a lot to explain…so I'll just start from the beginning," Manny said with a sigh.

And so he did, starting from beginning.

Rosa and Teeny looked at each other, and then looked at Ave, and then looked at Manny.

"So…" Rosa said pointing at Ave

"Yeah…" Manny said nodding

"And they are…"

"Uh huh…" Manny said nodding again.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU INFORM US SOONER?!" Rosa screamed.

"S-SORRY I FORGOT! SO MUCHED HAPPENED!" Manny screamed back.

"Oh man…this is crazy…I never thought that this would happen…" Rosa said rubbing her forehead.

"So…" Ave said "You said something about rehearsing…."

Rosa and teeny looked at her.

"Can I help? What do you need?" Ave asked with a smile.

"Uh…" Rosa looks at teeny. "Well…Frida was head singer and guitarist of the band…"

Manny suddenly realized "HEY! AVE CAN HELP!" he said excited

"Huh?" Rosa said

"I do know how to sing, and play a guitar," Ave said with a smile.

Teeny turned to Rosa "Well…I mean…she is Frida too…" she said shrugging.

"Hmm…" Rosa thought about it. She always knew Frida since they were little. Frida dreamed of being a rock star, and Rosa and teeny always wanted to be in a band. Letting someone else do Frida's part was weird to Rosa…even though Ave is Frida and Zoe. "Alright…" she said "let's see what you got…Ave."

Ave nods "I won't disappoint…" she said with cheerful smile.

…

Rosa and Teeny took Ave and Manny over to her house, where they have a large garage. Inside the garage was Teeny's drum set, Rosa's base guitar, Frida's guitar and a microphone stand.

"Oooh…this is nice," Ave said picking up the guitar.

"Here," Rosa said tossing Ave the guitar pick.

Ave catches it and strums the guitar. She smiled and closed her eyes, and then she started to move the guitar pick across the guitar strings. Rosa and Teeny watched on in shock as Ave played the exact same guitar solo Frida always use to do, adding in a soft melody at the end of the solo.

Ave bows.

Rosa and Teeny's jaws dropped.

Manny stood there smiled. "See?" he said looking at them.

"Did you two like it? Did I do well?" Ave asked tilting her head.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Rosa said excitingly

"Heheh…thanks," Ave said blushing

"Hey, after we do rehearsal we are going to perform in front of the school tomorrow! You think you can do it?" Rosa asked.

"Perform in front of the school?" Ave said with her eyes glowing "YES, I CAN!"

"AWESOME!" Rosa said with a smile

Ave turned to Manny "I'll be home soon, wait for me," She said with a wink.

Manny blushed "ok…see ya." He said as Manny left the garage.

As Manny walked off, he could hear Rosa screaming "WAIT, YOU LIVE WITH HIM?!"

Manny heads down the sidewalk, he thought about the melody that Ave played when she was doing her solo. Manny started to think about Frida and her love for Music. He started to wonder about Zoe, did she love music too, and started to think about what kind of music she liked. He was lost in thought as he heads home.

…

At school, everyone had gathered in front of the school. Manny could see the excited faces as they waited for the atomic sombreros to appear on stage.

"What's this all about?" Marcus asked appearing next to Manny.

"Ave's going to perform for the atomic sombreros." Manny responded

"Really?" Marcus said surprised "Who the hell are the atomic sombreros?"

"Frida's band…you do realize she always talked about it right?" Manny said looking at him.

"I never really listened much," Marcus said rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course you don't…" Manny said rolling his eyes. Manny looked on the stage "Look, there here!" he said smiling and pointing at the stage.

Rosa, Teeny and Ave had walked onto the stage. The school yard roared with cheers. People pointed at Ave in shock saying "Hey, that's the girl that beat up those bully's!" one student said.

Ave lightly held her guitar and adjusted the microphone.

"Oh!" Ave said reaching into her pocket "I almost forgot…the fireworks." She said taking out a stuffed doll that looked like Marcus.

"Where the heck did she get that?" Manny said completely confused

"I KNEW IT! SHE DOES LIKE ME!" Marcus said with hearts in his eyes.

Ave then pulled out a lighter, and held it close to the Marcus doll and set it ablaze.

"…..eh…." Marcus said as he turned to stone.

Ave then tosses it high into the air. The doll blows up, launching fireworks into the sky. Everyone cheered and watched in awe as the fireworks exploded from purple, blue, and red.

"That was awesome!" Manny said happily

"Why did the doll half to be me?" Marcus said sadly

And after the fireworks. The atomic sombreros performed.

…

"You were Awesome Ave!" Manny said, walking down the sidewalk with Ave as the two headed home.

"What can I say, I love to sing." Ave said giggling.

"That was one awesome guitar solo too!"

"Manny…you're going make me blush."

"By the way, when did you make that doll?" Manny asked.

"Eh, after rehearsal I went to go by some stuff, and decided to make the fireworks doll." Ave said shrugging "Did Marcus see it?"

Manny chuckled "Yeah."

"Did he hate it?"

"Well, he did crack a tear."

"Good."

Manny and Ave had arrived home. His father Rodolfo and grandfather puma loco were sitting on the couch.

"Ah, welcome home Manny. How did the concert go?" Rodolfo asked.

"It was amazing!" Manny said excitedly

"I'm going upstairs, see you Manny." Ave said heading upstairs.

"Alright," Manny said with a smile.

"You really are enjoying Ave aren't you Manny?" Puma loco said with a smirk.

Manny blushed "W-what are you talking about?!" he said frantically.

"Honestly Father," Rodolfo said

"Oh come now. Let's not act like you flush over Maria all the time." Puma loco said eyeing Rodolfo.

"That's not true at all!" Rodolfo said defensively

Manny looked at his father and then suddenly hand an idea.

"You know dad, I wonder…what if mom and Zoe's mom fused together?" Manny asked looking at his father.

Rodolfo stared at Manny for a moment. He pictured how Maria and Carmelita would look like if they were to fuse.

"Eeeeeeee…" Rodolfo made a huge grin across his face.

"Uhhh…dad?" Manny said waving his hand across his face.

"Well…he'll be out for awhile." Puma loco said hopping out of his chair. "Goodnight Manny." He said as he heads towards his room.

Manny looked at his father and sighed

"Man…even my dad is like Marcus…

 **End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**EL Tigre – Fusion Born! Birth of La Tigresa Negra**

"I'm telling you someone's been in here!" Lady Gobbler said looking around the room.

"Will you stop saying that?!" Carmelita said rubbing her forehead. She then began to watch the footage of Ave defeating the Cyclops and robbing the bank.

"I can smell it…I know someone's been in our base!" Lady gobbler said once more, looking for any sort of evidence. "I bet it was that perverted little brat that hangs out with Rodolfo's son!"

"Like that idiot could ever get in our base." Carmelita said rubbing her chin while looking at the footage.

"Are you looking at that footage again?" Lady gobbler said, as she was still looking for evidence.

"Yes I am…you know mother. It's about time we started spending time with our daughter." Carmelita said, turning to lady gobbler.

"Hmmm…yes that's true. She is always hanging around that stinking EL tigre. It's time she hung out with her own blood." Lady gobbler said with a smile.

"Let's go shall we mother?" Carmelita asked with a smirk.

"Yes we shall Carmelita." Lady Gobbler said.

The two then flew out there base, and across the city buildings.

 **Chapter 7 – The Flock of Fury family outing!**

The sunlight was beaming down on Manny's face from his window. The birds were singing. But these two things were not the cause of Manny awaking. Manny slowly opened his eyes and he rubs them and turns over. His eyes widen and he gasped. He was greeted by Ave's red and blue eyes.

"A-Ave?" Manny said a creped out tone.

"Hello Manny. Did you sleep well?" Ave said with smile.

"Uh…yeah," Manny said lying up. "What about you? Did you sleep at all?" he asked suspiciously

"Umm a little…but then I got bored of sleeping." Ave said tilting her head while smiling.

"Ok…well uh-H-HEY! WHAT THE HECK?!" Manny felt around his neck, seeing that there was a collar around him with La tigresa Negra's symbol on the metal.

Ave smiles "Do you like it, neat huh?" she said happily.

"Did you put this collar on me?!" Manny asked

Ave nods "Yup," she said

"Uh but…I mean…it looks really nice…" Manny said smiling awkwardly "Thanks…"

"I'm so glad you like it!" Ave said wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging Manny tightly

"heheh…" Manny said chuckling nervously

"Well ok, I'm going to go out for a bit." Ave said getting off the bed and heading for the door.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Manny asked quickly

"I'm going to go have some family time." Ave said turning to Manny with a smile. "I'll be back soon, bye!" she then closed the door and left.

"Family time…I wonder who she's going to go hang out with…" Manny said scratching his head. He looks over at the head board of his bed, only to see a long chin wrapped around it.

"Wha…what the…" Manny said slowly

"Why…does she have those chains?" Manny said terrified

…

Ave sat on top of a building with her legs dangling on the edge. She was already transformed into La Tigresa Negra. She hums a lullaby as she looks into the sky.

"Any time now…" Ave said with a smile, looking up at the sky. The smile that was across her face grows bigger as she gets to her feet. Carmelita and Lady Gobbler were flying slowly across the sky

"HEEEY! MAMA GRANDMA!" Ave called out while waving her hand.

"Hm?" Carmelita looks down at the building where Ave is.

"Is that Zoe?" Lady gobbler asked.

"It is!" Carmelita said and along with Lady Gobbler they fly down to her, landing on the building where she's standing.

"Hi Mama, hi Grandma," Ave said waving.

"Zoe!" Carmelita said running to her and wrapping her arm her and giving her a big hug. "Oh my god it's so good to see you!"

"Hi mama and the name is Ave." Ave said with a smile as she hugged her back.

"O-Oh…yes…"Ave" it's so good to finally see you," Carmelita said with an awkward smile.

Ave smiled back

"Zoe- I-i-mean Ave! It's been awhile since we spent time with you. I was thinking it's time you hung out with your family." Lady gobbler said with an innocent smile.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Ave said excited

"I see, so why don't we go spend some family time around Miracle city." Carmelita said, and then her smile turned into a smirk. "The _Aves_ family way,"

Ave grinned and giggles "I like the way you think mother." She said grinning ear to ear.

"That's my girl!" Carmelita said, she and Lady Gobbler hugged Ave tightly.

"Now, mama, grandma, shall we?" Ave asked.

"Yes we shall!" Carmelita and Lady Gobbler said together

At the same time, Ave, Carmelita and Lady Gobbler activated there jet packs, and dashed into the air, and heads for the heart of Miracle city. The three of them close to the roads, tipping over cars with their speed. Ave flew by a citizen with great speed making him spin in circles.

The man felt around his pockets and coat pockets.

"H-Hey, MY WALLET!" The man cried.

Ave giggled mischievously as he went through the man wallet pulling out all the money and tossed his wallet away.

"Over here!" Lady gobbler said pointing at the armored bank truck that they were flying towards. Carmelita and Ave looked at each other and smirked. The three of them speed up towards armored bank truck.

Ave was at the driver's window, and Carmelita and Lady Gobbler were at the back.

The driver looked out the window, Ave taunts at the driver and laughs.

"AH! L-La tigresa?!" The driver said shocked.

"Hello and bye!" Ave said flying off in front of the armored truck along with Carmelita and Lady Gobbler, who had their hands full of bags of Money.

The driver watched as the flock of furry flew off with the bags of Money with his mouth open in shock.

The three of them laughed as they flew towards the direction of the Miracle city bank.

"Let's get this one next!" Ave said flying towards the bank. She crashes in through the front entrance. Screams of shock were coming from the citizens inside.

"IT"S LA TIGRESA!" One man screamed.

Then a sudden explosion came from back of the bank where the vault is. Carmelita and Lady Gobbler were standing in front of the fire, holding the bags of fresh stolen money in their hands.

"AND IT"S THE FLOCK OF FURY!" One woman screamed.

Ave zooms past all the citizens, pick pocketing everything they had. With mischievous laughs the four of them dash into the air, breaking through the ceiling.

"MUAHAHAH!" Ave laughed

"That's my girl…" Carmelita said with a smirk. Carmelita turned around and looked behind her, polices cars and armored polices vans were following the four of them with determination. "Well, looks like we have some company."

Ave looked at the police cars and sighed "Honestly why do they even bother?" she said annoyed. Ave stopped flying and turned around, she holds out his hand. The machine around her arm transformed in to a large laser gun that she fires at the ground near where the armored police cars and regular police cars. The blast wave from the laser knocks all the cars out of balance making them tip over on one another.

"Very good Ave!" Lady Gobbler said with a smile. Then, the four of them flew off, flying in the sky.

Carmelita looked over at Ave. She had a large smile across her face. She smiled just like Zoe, Carmelita thought. Carmelita started to feel better. Not seeing her daughter for awhile was slowly starting to get to her.

Ave stopped flying, when she did so Carmelita and Lady Gobbler stopped flying as well.

"What's wrong Ave?" Carmelita asked.

Ave looked down on the ground, seeing Manny and Marcus heading to the scene.

"EL TIGRE!" Lady Gobbler scowled

"And… _HIM!_ " Carmelita glared at Marcus.

Marcus couldn't stop staring at Manny with a big grin across his face.

Manny sighed "Will you please stop staring at me?" he asked irritated

"It's just so adorable. You actually look like someone's pet!" Marcus said letting out few laughs.

"Ugh…I knew I should've just come here on my own…" Manny said letting out a depressing sigh. He looks up in the sky, seeing Carmelita, Lady Gobbler and Ave floating in the sky. "There they are!"

Then all four of them landed on the ground in front of Manny and Marcus.

"Hello Manny." Ave said twirling her fingers at him while giving him a seductive look. Marcus waved at her and she glared at him "Go rot in hell you piece of trash…" she said with deep but feminine voice at Marcus.

"Ahhh…she's sooo cute when she's giving me a death glare," Marcus said with hearts in his eyes.

"You…are such an idiot…" Manny said face palming

"So how shall we handle them Ave?" Carmelita asked with a smirk.

"Actually mother, I will handle them myself." Ave said stepping forward.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me I can handle them, not sweat." Ave said with evil smirk.

Carmelita smiled

"But, I chose to pick who, I fight." Ave said looking at Manny and Marcus.

Marcus eyes widen "PICK ME! PLEAAASEEE PICK ME! ME ME ME ME!" Marcus said waving his hand in the air.

"M-Marcus hold on, this isn't a game!" Manny said hastily

"Hmmm…whooo should I pick?" Ave said with her finger on her chin, thinking.

"ME ME ME!" Marcus kept repeating.

"iiii piiiick." Ave said moving her finger around from Marcus to Manny. "Marcus."

"YESSSSSSS!" Marcus screamed happily "WOOOHOOO! AHAHAHA! IN YOU"RE FACE MANNY!"

Ave charges at Marcus and picks directly in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Ave grabs Marcus by his feet and repeatedly slams him on the ground over and over again.

She tossed him into the air, and while he was in the air Ave aims her laser gun at Marcus and fire's a powerful charged laser at Marcus while he was in the air. Marcus fell to the ground face first, smoke resonating off his body.

"Annnnd done," Ave said dusting her hands off. Ave walked over to Manny and kisses his cheek. "See you at home Manny." She said with a wink.

Ave activates her jet pack, and along with Carmelita and Lady Gobbler, they fly away back to their hide out.

Manny walked over to Marcus and looked down at him. Marcus was twitching and he was groaning.

Manny shakes his head and sighs "Man…you are so pitiful…" he said letting out a pity laugh.

"I could feel the love from…all…of that…" Marcus mumbled while his face was on the ground.

Manny picks Marcus up and tosses him over his shoulder "Come on let's go get you fixed." He said as he walked down the street.

"She looooovessss me…" Marcus said groaned

"Yeah Yeah…"

…

After all the mayhem that the flock of furry caused for Miracle city, was spending more and more time with Carmelita and Lady Gobbler at the flock of furry base. She noticed how messy her room was and decided to clean it up. Everything was neater then it originally was, books were organized on the shelf, clothes were picked up and ironed out and hung up properly in the closet.

"Wow…she's neater then Zoe was? Was that blue haired girl ever that neat?" Lady Gobbler asked.

"I'm not sure…I guess it's just her." Carmelita said.

Ave stretches and turns around seeing Carmelita and Lady Gobbler staring at her.

"Is everything ok?" Ave asked.

"Yes! Everything is fine, we are just checking on you." Carmelita said with a smile.

"Oh ok, thank you." Ave said with returning the smile. "Well, I'm off." She walked past Carmelita and Lady Gobbler.

"What? Where are you going?!" Carmelita asked surprised. "Don't tell me you're actually going to that Rivera's Home?!"

"Well, yes I am. I mean I do want to be with him, and I did say I'll be coming back."

"B-but why, why not ju-" Carmelita was interrupted by Lady Gobbler stopping her.

"Sure! We understand Ave. I hope we can spend more time together soon!" Lady Gobbler said with a smile.

Ave smiled back happily. "Alright then, bye mama! Bye Grandma!" she waved as she walks off to the flock of fury launch pad, transforms into La tigresa and fly's off.

"Why didn't you let me stop her?!" Carmelita screamed.

"Carmelita you half to let her do what she wants, this is not Zoe this is someone else. Besides…she's not that bad this way."

Carmelita looked at Zoe's room. She sighed a bit smiled.

"Yes…I guess you are right." Carmelita said softy. She then gives a small frown and rubs her arm.

...

"Hmm…maybe I should cook some dinner for Manny." Ave said, flying back to Manny's home.

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**EL Tigre Fusion Born! Birth of La Tigresa Negra**

 **Chapter 8 – Return of the golden Eagle twins!**

Manny sat in the kitchen, he watched as Ave did what she usually does every morning and made him breakfast. The Tv was going off in the living room and was tuned into the news. All the news stations talking about Ave, and debating on if she is good or bad, the only thing they didn't know is that all Ave was doing is toying with Miracle city. She literally did have the city in the palm of her hand, and Manny was a bit shocked on how easy it was.

" _So now, for a special announcement, the return of the Golden Eagle Twins!" The news man said._

"What?" Manny said looking towards the living room. Manny got up from his seat and rushed to the living room. The news team was at the miracle city park, and they were standing next a large golden statue of the golden eagle twins.

"We are here at Miracle City Park, to welcome the return of Miracle city's finest duo, THE GOLDEN EGLE TWINS!"

Everyone that attended the event cheered loudly, as the golden eagle twins Carla and Carlito flew through the sky and landed right next to the reporter.

"Thank you, thank you!" Carlito said bowing to the crowd with smile across his face.

"We love you all! Thank you all for coming!" Carla said blowing kisses to everyone.

"Carla and Carlito, from miracle to you, we present you this golden statue! In honor you're return and all that you have done for Miracle city!" The Mayor of miracle city said with a proud tone.

The mayor cut the red rope that was in front of the golden statue and everyone cheered and clapped.

"WHAT?! They get a golden statue but I don't?! I've done twice as much work around here in miracle city! And they get all the credit" Manny complained. "To top it all off they aren't even actual heroes! They just act all good to get free stuff!"

"The golden eagle twins?" Ave said, she then slowly started to remember. "Oh…them…"

The Golden Eagle twins are the youngest most popular hero's in miracle city. They are respected by many other older hero's and are very respected, they get a lot of the credit for taking down villains and monster's…even though Manny is the one who does the work. The real reason the Golden eagle twins became heroes is to get gifts and free stuff from people respect them, they aren't even real heroes.

"Yeah…those guys are nothing more than frauds, all they won't is to get stuff like that golden statue from the mayor or free stuff from Miracle city…" Manny said grudgingly. "They get all the credit for stuff I did!"

Ave stared at the golden statue on TV as the continued to interview the golden eagle twins. A smirk appeared across her face.

Then there was a sudden explosion that shook the whole house. Pots and pans fell off the hanger and the fridges doors came open.

"Whoa…that was a big one…" Manny said holding on to the kitchen counter. "Well, we all know what explosions mean in Miracle city."

Ave giggled "Well you better get to it first before the golden eagle twins do," she said playfully

"R-RIGHT!" Manny said spinning his belt buckle and transforming into EL tigre. "Be back soon!" he said hoping out the kitchen window. Ave watched as Manny quickly ran down the road towards the explosion. She smiled and rests her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Look at him go. Now...I need to head home and pick up a few things." Ave said spinning her belt buckle transforming into La Tigresa. She hopes out the window, activates her jet pack, and fly's towards the flock of fury base.

Ave had arrived at the flock of furry base and types in the pass code, and then puts her hand on the scanner. The door opens and she runs in, Carmelita was sitting at the master computer. She turns around seeing Ave enter the room.

"Oh Ave, welcome home finally." Carmelita said with a smile.

"Hi mama!" Ave said with a smile as she runs to her mother and hugs her. "Hey mama, do you remember that spray paint gun we had when we painted the beak of the tower?"

"Yes, it's in the storage room. Why do you want it?" Carmelita asked

"Uh, no reason…" Ave said shifting her eyes left and right with an innocent smile.

Carmelita chuckled and pats her head "Oh no need to act so innocent my dear, go have fun." She said patting Ave's head softly.

"Thanks mom!" Ave said running to the storage grabbing the cans of pain and the paint gun. "Love ya mom, and make sure to keep the Tv tuned on the news's station! Bye!" Ave flew out of the hideout heading towards Miracle City Park.

…

Manny had arrived at the location of where the explosion came from. Cars were tipped over, claws marks were all over the buildings, and the in the distance, loud screeching could be heard.

"That does not sound too good…" Manny said extending his claws, but when Manny was about to get ready to run when a loud thud sound was made from where the screeching came from.

"SHIIIIIT!" Marcus screamed landing on the ground right next to Manny. "I…HATE THAT THING!"

"Dude, are you ok?" Manny asked looking down at Marcus.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK?!" Marcus shouted at Manny. Marcus had scratches all over his upper body, there was nothing left of his black shirt that was shredded to pieces and he had a clean cut on his forehead.

"No not really. What the heck did all this?!"

"A GODDAMN GIANT ASS LIZARD!"

"A What?!"

The humanoid lizard hopped high in the air and landed on top of a destroyed car. Its entire body was blue, and its tail had sharp spikes sticking out of it, and his hands were large and covered in blood.

"Well…that's defiantly new…" Manny said with a gulp.

The blue lizard let out a roar sprints towards Manny. The blue lizard leaps into the air and slashes at Manny. Manny hops to the right, dodging the lizards plunging attack. The blue lizard spins around, tail swiping Manny into a wall.

Marcus hops to his feet, picks up his sword and slashes rapidly slashes at the blue lizard. Marcus sword cuts through the scales but for some reason, Marcus couldn't cut any deeper. The Lizard grabs Marcus by his leg and throw's him into a light pole.

"RIVERA TIGER PISTOL!" Manny screamed, launching his grappling hook at the blue lizard, hitting him clean in the jaw and knocking him to the ground.

"You….you damn stupid reptile!" Marcus roared. He hopped his into the air, spreading out his arms and fire swarms around them, the fire took the form of dragon heads, Marcus jet's down toward the lizard, fire shooting out of his feet.

"ART OF FIRE! TWIN DRAGON STRIKE!" Marcus screamed thrusting both his flaming dragon hands into the blue lizard. The lizard let out a screeching cry of pain. The ground below them was burned, and the ground shook.

"Take…that…you scaly bastard…" Marcus said rolling off the lizard. The lizard had to holes on its stomach, smoke resonating out of the holes.

"NICE JOB MARCUS!" Manny said happily.

"Great job guy's that was pretty cool!" Carla said applauding them.

Manny and Marcus looked up, seeing the golden eagle twins Carla and Carlito smiling down at them.

"Especially you hot head," Carlito said pointing at Marcus. "Although I think what you did to the poor lizard was overkill."

"And who the heck are you clones suppose to be?" Marcus asked aggressively.

"Who are we?" Carla asked surprised. She looks at her brother in disbelief.

"Do you live under a rock or something?" Carlito asked with snort.

"I'm already starting to hate you two…" Marcus said annoyed.

Manny sighed and rubbed his head "These two are-"

"THE GOLDEN EAGLE TWINS!" Carla and Carlito said unison.

"The greatest hero's miracle city has ever seen!" Carlito said

"Most beautiful," Carla said with a wink and Manny.

"And most handsome," Carlito said looking at himself in small mirror.

"And most popular," The two of them said unison again.

Marcus looked at Manny raising an eyebrow.

"Well…I hate to say it…but it is true…" Manny shrugged

"Tsk right…" Marcus scoffed "Then how come no one ever talks about you clones?"

"Say what?!" Carlito "EVERYONE TALKS ABOUT US!"

"And stop calling us clones!" Carla said irritably "Besides! We have so much merchandise!" she points over to the stands where they sell toys. The entire stand was pretty much filled with stuff dolls of the golden eagle twins.

"Huh? How come I'm just now seeing that?" Marcus said scratching the top of his head.

"Probably because of you're low attention span…" Carlito whispered.

"The hell you say you little runt?!" Marcus shouted, glaring at Carlito. Carlito looked away and whistled.

"Hey wait a minute…how long were you two standing anyway?" Manny asked suspiciously

"Oh we were here when this guy was fighting the lizard." Carla said looking at Marcus.

"SAY WHAT?!" Manny and Marcus said in shock.

"THEN WHY DIDN"T YOU IDIOTS COME DOWN HERE AND HELP ME THEN?!" Marcus screamed.

"Are you crazy? Did you see the damage that thing caused? We can't handle that!" Carlito said waving him off.

"Eventually you two would have beaten it, and we come in and take the credit." Carla said with sneaky giggle.

"The hell?" Marcus said taken aback.

"That's what they do…" Manny said with frustration in his voice. "The Golden eagle twins aren't hero's, they are a bunch of punks who come in acting all good and nice just to receive free stuff from Miracle city, and do whatever they want!"

"Pretty much," Carlito said nodding

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Carla said with a shrug.

"Talk about pathetic…" Marcus said spitting on the ground "Using fame to get what you want…"

"Got a problem pal?" Carlito said glaring at Marcus

"Actually yeah I do…" Marcus said through his teeth.

"Oh please don't waste your time. If you even so as touch us you might as well give being a hero, every hero, cop and citizen will be after you in a heartbeat." Carla said with confidence.

Marcus shook his head and just laughed "DO you honestly think I give a damn about what anyone thinks about me?!" he said with a smile. "I don't go around saving people, beating up monsters and bad guy's because I want to be a hero, I do this because I feel like it and for my own personal reasons, I don't do this for attention! Besides if I don't Manny and his boy scout dad would be bugging me about it 24/7!"

"It's true," Manny said smiling with a shrug.

Marcus grips his sword and he wraps and scorching hot flames around it "Now…" he looks up at Carlito "I said…I did have a problem with you…you little bastard…"

"I…i…i…." Carlito started to stutter.

"GOLDEN EAGLE TWINS!" Screamed a fan that ran up to the fight scene, huffing and puffing "IT"S TERRIBLE! TERRIBLE I TELL YOU!"

"Uhh…uhh…" Carlito and Carla turned from Marcus to fan a few times.

"IT"S YOU"RE GOLDEN STATUE! IT"S RUINED!"

"WHAT?!" Carla and Carlito quickly took off

Manny and Marcus watched as the golden eagle twins fly away, heading back to Miracle City Park.

"Lucky little punk…" Marcus said popping his neck.

"Hey, what happened to their statue?" Manny asked the fan.

"IT's completely destroyed!" The fan screamed.

"Really?" Marcus asked "Well…this should be good…want to go see how messed up it is?" he asked Manny.

"HECK YEAH!" Manny said excited.

Manny and Marcus sprint down the street heading to Miracle City Park.

…

"AHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Carlito screamed in terror.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" Carla roared.

Everyone in Miracle City Park was talking to a friend or family member. The golden statue that was given by the mayor Of Miracle city was coated in spray pain, had laser blast marks all over it, and at the bottom of the statue words written in spray paint saying "Frauds" "Losers" "Miracle city doesn't need fake heroes"

Manny and Marcus arrived at Miracle City Park. The first thing they saw was ruined statue. A grin came across Marcus face and he busted out laughing.

"AHAHA! Look at that! Karma's a bitch you feathered brain idiots!" Marcus said holding his stomach due to the laughter.

"Whoa…the color is actually pretty nice!" Manny said with a smile.

"haha…well someone really doesn't like them…"

Marcus and Manny turned around to see Ave standing behind them with her hands behind her back.

"AVE!" Marcus said with hearts in his eyes.

"Go jump in a ditch Marcus…"Ave said viciously "Hi Manny," she said cheerfully to Manny.

"Oh, hey Ave!" Manny said with a smile

"The gold statue looks a lot better now does it?" Ave said with a smirk.

And just by that smirk alone Manny knew who destroyed the statue

"Ave…did you?" Manny said pointing at her.

"Huh? Me? No no I didn't do it…" Ave said innocently. Then a small paint can drops from down from behind her. She looks at the paint can, blushes and then smiles innocently.

Manny and Marcus looked at each other and let out some smalls laughs. To better things up for the three, Carla let out scream of frustration that echoed through the town.

"Feel better Manny?" Ave said hugging him.

"heh, yup! Defiantly!" Manny said with a smile.

Ave smiles "No one's better then Manny." Ave said kissing his cheek.

"What about me?" Marcus said with a blush.

"NO…you suck…" Ave said with a glare.

 **End Of Chapter 8**

 **A/N YO guy's! StoryTeller54 here, Sorry for not uploading a chapter for my stories guy's! I've been really busy with my Youtube channel lately, it's really been growing and I've been putting a lot of work into it. But don't worry I've been working on a lot of stories and making sure that my writing is on point. I have not forgotten about FF guy's! I love writing! So see you guy's for the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**EL Tigre – Fusion Born! Birth of La tigresa Negra**

 **Chapter 9 – Lurking in the dark**

It was evening time, and Manny was lying in the bed staring at the ceiling. He looked over at Ave was in the bed resting peacefully next to Manny. Manny smiled at her and raised the bed sheets over her. Ave smiled and cuddled under the bed sheets.

Manny yawned and gets out the bed "Man I'm thirsty," he said as he walks out the room and slowly closes the door behind him. He heads down the stairs to see that his father Rodolfo (AKA White pantera) and his grandfather puma loco were sitting in the living room.

"This is a waste of time…" Puma loco groaned.

"Father please," Rodolfo said looking over at his father "This is a very important mission we are on!"

"We've been searching Miracle city for weeks! And found nothing! The only clue we have is that either sartana or whoever the ancient guy man is, are recruiting bandits and villains!"

"And we'll go along with that! Any information is good!"

"True but if we searched every single nook and cranny of this city then what now?!"

"Uhh…hey guy's…" Manny said, walking over to them "Everything ok?"

"Oh miho, umm…well yes everything is fine," Rodolfo said "…we are just, still trying to find out something."

"More like, we are completely lost!" Puma loco complained.

"You know…it is weird…" Manny said rubbing his chin. "With someone with that much powered resurrected by Sartana's power…you would think they would be on a rampage by now."

"True…but it looks like Sartana is buying her time with this…" Rodolfo took off his mask and rubbed his head. "Which, is not like her at all,"

"Hmm…the longer she doesn't show up the more worried we're going to get…" Manny thought "We need to put a stop to all this soon…and get Frida and Zoe back to normal…"

The room fell into silence. Everyone was in deep thought. Manny started to think about Frida. It was weird. Manny felt as if he hasn't thought about Frida in years, the same goes for Zoe. Ave was pretty much the mix of both Zoe and Frida's personality's (Mostly Zoe's). Manny started to think about her tan skin and short bright blue hair. Manny let out a small sigh, and looked at her father and grandfather.

The silence the fell upon them was broken by the sound of the phone ringing in the kitchen. They all looked towards the kitchen, surprised. "I got it," Manny said heading towards the kitchen, he walks toward the phone and answers it.

"Hello?" Manny said.

"Manny, it's Marcus!" Marcus whispered quickly. "You need to get to Miracle city plaza quick!"

"Huh? Why? Did you find something out?!" Manny said excited. Rodolfo and puma loco got up from their seats and went into the kitchen to see what Manny was yelling about.

"There's this guy standing near an abandon building by Miracle city park. I know it sounds a bit over board to suspect some random guy but I'm getting this strange aura from him. And it's nothing like anyone else we've fought before gave off!" Marcus explained hastily.

"Wait…you can sense aura?" Manny asked.

"Yes! Yes I can Manny, now you and you're father and grandfather, just get down here already?!" Marcus silently yelled into the phone.

"Alright we are on way!" Manny said hanging up the phone. "Marcus found someone! We got to head to Miracle City Park fast!"

"Finally we've found something hopefully!" Puma loco said relived

"Well let's go, quickly!"Rodolfo said, as the three of them headed out the door, and heads toward Miracle city Park.

…

Marcus sat on top of another building; he stared at the man or women who sat on a bench under the street light, dressed in a white hoodie with brown short brown pants on. Marcus tried to get a good look at his or her face but for some reason Marcus didn't want to get anywhere near the person.

"Jus…just what the hell is this guy? Is it that…no I can't be that resurrected guy sartana brought back to life?" Marcus thought.

The person stood up from the bench, Marcus quickly ducked. The person pointed his finger at the street light and a black and purple beam fired out his fingers, it hit the street light and it completely melted.

"Shit…" Marcus said. He closes his eyes and snaps them open activating his Akuma no me (Devils eyes). Once he stared at the person with them. All he could see was negative energy coming from him. "What is this?"

"Marcus…" Manny whispered to him, putting his hands on his shoulder. Marcus quickly turned around gripping his sword.

"Whoa, calm down, it's me and dad and grandfather…" Manny said holding up his hands.

"Damn it; don't sneak up on me like that…" Marcus whispered to him. He looks over at the person sitting by the bench. "There…" he said.

Manny, Puma loco and Rodolfo looked over to here Marcus was looking and they quickly ducked down when the person looked over by the building.

"Marcus, are you sure this just isn't any regular person?" Rodolfo asked.

"Just trust me…something is real off about this gu- wait look…" Marcus said, staring at the group of people walking up the person in the hoodie.

The person in the hoodie turned around and faced the group of people.

"State yourself…" Said the undead General Chapuza in a low and intimidating voice, followed by his Zombie team and his son, che

The person in the hoodie pulled back his hood, he dug in the back of his hood and pulled out his long white hair, he opened his eyes, staring at Chapuza with his pitch black eyes and purple pupils.

"I am here to recruit you for the new coming of age…my name is Xentos…" Xentos said in a soft tone.

"Those eyes..." Manny whispered "They look just like-"

"That man Sartana brought back…" Marcus whispered at him.

"Is that…General Chapuza?" Puma loco said shocked "What is he…he can't really be thinking of…"

"What are you talking about? The new, coming of age?" General Chapuza asked.

Xentos smiled "The new age…that was meant to happen…decades and decades ago…and now my father is going to achieve to his goal…"

"Father…." Che said, looking up at General Chapuza

"Hmm, about this coming of age, what's in it for us?" General Chapuza asked.

Xentos chuckles "Anything you want of course. Father makes sure everyone that supports him get's what they want, of course. But then again you all are undead…what is it you want? Brains?"

"Hey, just because we are Zombies doesn't mean we eat brains all the time!" One of the Zombies said offended

"Actually that doesn't sound so bad…" Another Zombie said.

"Yeah I haven't had brains in awhile!" a third Zombie said in the back of the group.

"Well…I mean…it has been awhile…" General Chapuza said shifting his eyes left and right.

"Whatever you all want, it will be yours…" Xentos said simply. "So…what is your decision General?"

General chapuza turned around and looked at Zombie team. He then turned back to Xentos and takes a deep breath.

"Fine…we will join…" General chapuza said.

Xentos smiled happily. "That's really good to hear! My father will be very happy to have you all!" he said extending his hand out to him. General chapuza shook his hand but when he did his hand snapped off.

"Oh dear…" Xentos said shocked.

"Yeah that tends to happen…" General chapuza said snapping his hand back on his wrist.

The four of them looked on. Puma loco clenches his fist and grits his teeth.

"I…I can't believe…does this…out of all the people…" Puma loco said, fuming with anger.

"If people like that are getting recruited…" Marcus began "Anybody could be on their side,"

"Should we do something?" Manny asked, looking at his father.

"Well…" Rodolfo looked on and thought

Marcus gulps "I…I don't know…" he said with slight quiver in his voice.

Manny turned to Marcus with a bit of shock. "Huh?" he said. Usually Marcus is the first guy to agree on charging in. He usually does it off the bat.

"Something…is just real off about him…" Marcus whispered

"Well…I mean I can't feel what you feel Marcus but…we can't just let them get away…" Manny protested.

"Damn it I know…but I think we should let this one slide…" Marcus said through his teeth.

"What the heck's gotten into you Marcus?" Manny said with a bit frustration.

Xentos turned around towards the building where Manny, Marcus, Rodolfo and Puma loco were hiding.

"It seems that we aren't alone tonight…" Xentos said with a smile.

"Hm?" General chapuza raised an eyebrow.

Marcus gasped "Oh crap I thin-"

Xentos quickly pointed his hands towards the building and fires a dark purple beam that completely disintegrated the building turning it into dust. The four of them fell on to the pile of the dust that use to be a building, coughing and waving away the dust they stared at Xentos, General chapuza and his Zombie group.

"EL TIGRE!" Che snarled

"Well, if it isn't White pantera and Puma loco…" General Chapuza said in threatening tone.

"HEY! THAT"S THE PUNK THAT BURNED DOWN PARTS OF CALAVERA!" A Zombie roared form the group.

"You burned down part's of Calavera?!" Manny said looking at Marcus.

"Look I was having a bad day ok and I wasn't trying too…" Marcus responded.

Xentos examined them, he looked from Manny, to Marcus, and from Rodolfo to Puma loco.

"Ah…so these are the people that my Father spoke of…" Xentos said, staring at them with his cold pitch black eyes. "He warned me of you all,"

"I don't know what you all are planning but I'll have you know we aren't going to let that happen! We heard what you all were talking about!" Rodolfo said pointing at them.

"Oh is that so?" Xentos said calmly. He closes his eyes for a moment chuckling and opens them "Well…here I am. You can try and stop me by all means…"

"Well isn't he pretty confident…" Puma loco growled

"Well he's the son of a powerful resurrected sorcerer…he pretty much has the right to…" Marcus said, unsheathing his sword. "We really shouldn't be doing this…"

Manny shifted his eyes over to Marcus and thought "What's gotten into him?" he thought.

Xentos held out his hand. The four of them looked straight at Xentos, making sure not to let their guard down.

"I'll tell you this right here a now…" Xentos said, his smile turned into a frown, and he glares "There is no stopping us…my father will achieve his goal…and take the planet the world that is rightfully his…bringing on a new age…" Xenots hand flashed with purple aura.

"That aura," Marcus thought "EVERYONE MOVE NOW!"

"Be gone…" Xentos whispered grimly. A bright purple blast wave shoots out of Xentos hand. The shockwave tares through the ground, uprooting trees and light post. The team avoids the shockwave, but the shockwave continued on destroying building after building.

"Holy crap!" Manny said with his eyes widen.

Marcus charged forward at Xentos and swings his sword. Xentos easily catches Marcus katana. Xentos then summons his Mystic purple blade and slashes Marcus across the stomach.

"AHHH!" Marcus screamed stumbling backwards. Xentos pierces Marcus in the shoulder and holds him high in the air, and then flings him at Manny. Manny jumps high in the air avoiding Marcus as he comes flying his way.

"RIVERA TIGER PISTOL!" Manny shouted launching his grappling hook toward Xentos. Xentos right hand started to glow bright, and shoots the bright glowing light at Manny. Both of the attacks had collided, but Xentos had won the struggle, and his attack hits Manny directly. A bright explosion triggered blinding General Chapuza, his Zombie group, Rodolfo, puma loco and Marcus.

"MANNY!" Rodolfo and Puma loco screamed

"DAMN IT!" Marcus gets to his feet and grips his sword "HEY YOU UNDEAD LOOKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Xentos turns to Marcus and stares at him blankly

Red fire swarms around Marcus arms and it then engulfs Marcus arm and katana.

"ART OF FIRE!" Marcus waves his sword around in the air, the fire grew bigger and bigger, within the fire, a loud roar can be heard.

Xentos stood there, giving a curious look at Marcus.

"INFERNO HELLFIRE DRAGON!" Marcus gives one mighty swing of his sword, and out the sword came a large, burning dragon that roared as it fly's toward Xentos. The ground beneath the dragon instantly burned along with the grass. The dragon opens its mouth and swallows Xentos whole. The intense fire starts to swirl around the spot where Xentos was standing and then the flames erupt like a volcano. A small heat wave then follows after from the explosion.

Manny lies on the ground, he twitches a bit and lies up, smoke coming off his body, and a piece of his EL tigre suit on his arm was missing.

"What I miss?" Manny said a bit dazed. Manny looked over at fire that was burning where Xentos was standing "Did he get him?"

"Well…damn it…there goes out score I guess…" General chapuza said

Marcus takes a deep breath and falls flat on his butt "Well damn…I didn't think that that woul-"

"Quite the fireworks…" Xentos said, walking out the fire. His hoodie was burned away. His pale white body could be shown. His back was covered in ancient markings and so were his arms. He walked forward, eyeing down Marcus.

"Of course…of course that doesn't work…" Marcus said tiredly.

"Hold it right there!" Rodolfo shouted

Xentos turned to Rodolfo. Rodolfo had already dashed at Xentos, and jumps in the air going for a kick. Xentos simply holds up his hand and blocks Rodolfo's attack, Rodolfo then responds with a flurry of kicks, but Xento's stands there, simply blocks all of them, till Xentos grips Rodolfo's boot and swings him around in the air and slams him to the ground.

"OOOF!" Rodolfo groaned.

"UNHAND MY SON!" Puma loco shouted, he activates his mech suit and shoots missiles straight at Xentos.

"Oh please…" Xentos held up his hands and purple shockwave was released out his hand, completely stopping the missiles.

"WHAT?!" Puma loco said in shock.

Xentos turns the missiles that Puma loco launched, right back at him. Puma loco activates his thrusters and dashes into the air, dodging the missiles that hit the ground, causing an explosion.

"Get over here!" Xentos roared, sending a large energy hand at Puma loco, grabbing him whole.

"DAMN YOU! UNHAND ME NOW!" Puma loco demanded.

Xentos tosses Puma loco into a nearby building.

Xentos stood there and laughed "Oh my…you hero's are nothing but trash." He then turns to General Chapuza and his Zombie allies "I'm pretty sure that I know where you stand with us?"

General chapuza stood there and stared at Xentos. "Y-Yes…of course…" he said.

"Well then…" Xentos walks over to General Chapuza and kneels down to the ground. He puts his hand to the ground, and purple light circles around them.

Xentos turns to Manny "You all will pledge your allegiance to my father Gwendoline. And a new age will begin…just like it was suppose to centuries ago…judgment day has begun…" and with that statement, Xentos, General Chapuza and his army had disappeared.

"Ooooo…" Rodolfo said rubbing his head "That…got out of hand…"

"REALLY got out of hand…" Manny said coughing a bit.

"Well what did we expect to happen?" Marcus said walking over to Manny and helping him get to his feet "We are dealing with demon gods…"

"Father, are you ok over there?!" Rodolfo called out to Puma loco

"Yes yes I'm fine…but I'm going to need a message…." Puma loco said pushing the ruble of the building he was buried under off of him.

"Man…that was rough…" Manny said sighing hard "That attack hurt more than I thought it would…"

"General chapuza and his zombie group…so they are now a part of the alliance…" Rodolfo said

"I can't believe this…" Puma loco said while rubbing his neck.

"So…what do we do?" Manny asked.

"Well…for now…let's go home and relax. We'll think of something tomorrow, I think we all deserve a rest after tonight…" Rodolfo said, rubbing Manny's head.

"I agree, I'm getting to old for this!" Puma loco said bitterly as he started walking home and Rodolfo followed.

Manny looks at Marcus "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…just ugh…kinda on edge is all…" Marcus said placing his sword back in his scabbard.

"Yeah…defiantly," Manny said rubbing his arm.

"But…if we are going to get Frida and Zoe back to normal…we're going to have to tackle this head on…"

"Oh right! Yeah. Getting Frida and Zoe back to normal..heheh!" Manny said chuckling nervously.

Marcus looked at Manny for a moment "Yeah…anyway, I'm heading home. I'll catch you tomorrow…" he said as he started walking off "See ya Manny…"

"Later…" Manny said watching Marcus as he walked off. He then followed his father and grandfather back to their home.

The atmosphere around Miracle city for these heroes's changed slightly after tonight.

 **Chapter 9 End!**


	10. Chapter 10

**EL TIGRE! – Fusion Born! Birth of La tigresa Negra!**

 **Chapter 10 – A day At the Beach**

The next morning had come. Manny was fast asleep in bed sleeping heavily. Ave had already awoken. She sat there on the bed and watched Manny as he slept peacefully. Her eyes were blank as she stared at him, she didn't blink once. She looked closer at his face. Manny had a few scars on his face. Ave placed her hand on his cheek.

"You must have gotten these from yesterday did my Manny?" Ave whispered. She glided her finger down one of the scars. "And bruises also…" she then glided her finger around his lips.

Ave then licked her lips and smiled "Just let me kiss you already…" she said lustfully.

"Hmnngh?" Manny groaned as he slowly starts to open his eyes.

"Waking up I see…" Ave said softly with a smile.

"Frida?" Manny said in drowsy tone.

"Nope," Ave said with a giggle "Guess again."

Manny lies up and rubs his eyes. He flinches a bit and starts moving his whole right arm around. "Ow…man…" he groaned.

"It looks like you had a rough night hm?"

Manny looked at her "Uh…yeah…it's a long story…" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see, want me to give you a message?" Ave asked with a smile.

Manny looked at her and blushes deep red "A-a message?" he said hesitantly.

Ave nods "Mhm, you deserve it! Come let me!"

"Uh ok…" Manny said turning around and sits on the edge of the bed. Ave moves closer to Manny and places her hands on his back. Ave glides her hands around Manny's back around his shoulders.

"Take your shirt off…" Ave said

"What?"

"It'll be easier…and more effective…" Ave said in a hushed lustful tone.

"O-o-ok…" Manny said, his face was completely red and he took off his shirt. Ave slides her hands down Manny's bare back. She slowly started rubbing his shoulders and messaging his back. Manny twitches a bit at the pain, but soon the messaging was starting to feel satisfying. Ave's cheeks were flushed, the more she rubbed the more she became fixated.

"W-wow Ave…you're really good at this..." Manny said with a smile

Ave then placed her head on his back and wraps her hands around his chest. Manny jumps and turns around and looks at Ave.

"A-Ave?" Manny said to her, his face was red as a cherry.

"Why…are you so soft and…mmm…" Ave moaned.

"AVE!" Manny quickly escaped her grasped and falls to the floor

"Hm? What? What did I do?" Ave said looking at Manny, blinking in confusion.

"I…I just ummm…you see umm…" Manny tried to come up with an excuse but his mind was too flustered and shocked.

Ave then started to giggle, the giggle then turned into a laugh.

"H-Hey what are you laughing about, what's so funny?!" Manny said embarrassed.

"Shy Boy~" Ave said with a wink.

"I can't take this…" Manny said laying flat on his back and steam started coming from his face.

Ave then gasped "HEY! I GOT AN IDEA!" she said excited.

"Oh boy what is it?" Manny asked looking at her.

"Let's go to the beach!" Ave said smiling at him.

"The beach?"

"Yeah, come on! Pleassse?" Ave begged giving Manny the puppy dog eyes.

"Well, yeah sure we can do that." Manny said smiling at her.

"YAY!" Ave jumped off the bed and lays on Manny hugging him tightly.

"Heh…no problem…" Manny said chuckling

"TO THE BEACH IT IS!" Ave said excited.

…

"DAMN YOU! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS COMING HERE TO START TROUBLE?!" Screamed a Bandit.

"Shut up!" Marcus shouts as he punches the bandit in the jaw sending him flying into the air and landing flat on his back. Marcus was fighting a bunch of bandits inside a bar. The entire bar was wrecked, and everyone that he was fighting was laid out on the ground unconscious. Marcus spits on the ground and walks to the bar door and kicks it open.

Marcus walked down the street with his hands in his pocket, mumbling and cursing under his breath. The events that happened last night with their fight with Gwendolines son, Xentos, had really gotten to Marcus.

"Dude…did you just beat up a bar full of bad guys?" Manny said catching up with Marcus.

Marcus turned around and glared at Manny "Problem?" he said in frustrated tone.

"Whoa dude…did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Manny said holding his hands up

"Oh just shut it already…I didn't get any wink of sleep last night." Marcus groaned "Not to mention i woke up sore and stiff…I needed to let my anger out on something…so I went to the bar and just kicked a bunch of bad guy ass. It's amazing how many criminals go into a damn bar…"

"Well you certainly took care of some trouble that could have happened. Anyway I got a suggestion that could cheer you up!" Manny said with a smile.

Marcus grumbled and turned away from Manny.

"I'm going to the beach with Ave! Wanna come along?

Marcus stood up straight and slowly turns to Manny "Ave…and…beach?" he whispered

Manny rolls his eyes "I knew that would get you interested…"

"I get to see Ave…in a bikini?" Marcus said as his imagination ran wild.

 **(Marcus Perverted Imagination)**

"Maaaarcusss," Ave said in a playful tone while lying on a towel with bare back exposed and wearing no bra. "Mind putting this sun screen on my back please?~"

Steam was coming out of Marcus ears as his entire face was blushed red "Y-YES AVE!" he said as he squeezes some sun tan lotion his hands and rubs it on her back.

"Oh!~ so cold!" Ave squealed

"Heheheh…what about here?" Marcus said with grin across his face.

Ave Gasped "Oh no! not there! Marcus you perv!~" Ave moaned

"heheh baby you don't know the half of it!" Marcus

"Oh~" Ave moaned more.

 **(End of Marcus Perverted imagination)**

Marcus stood there with a weird perverted grin across his face and chuckling. Manny just stood there staring at Marcus with his eyebrow raised.

"Umm…Marcus?" Manny said snapping his finger in his face trying to knock him out the trance. "Hello? Is there anyone home?"

Marcus snapped out the trance and shook his head repeatedly and suddenly grabs Manny by his shirt and yanks him forward closer to him.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Marcus said hastily. "NOW NOW NOW!"

"Well that got you in the good mood!"

"TO THE BEACH MANNY! THE BEEEAAACH!" Marcus screamed pulling Manny as he ran to his house.

"HEY! YOU DON"T GOTTA DRAG ME!" Manny screamed as he flinging around in the air.

…

The sound of the ocean waves and cheerful people filled the ears of Manny and Marcus as they entered Miracle city beach. Marcus took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ahhh man. I haven't been to the beach in long time!" Marcus said stretching his arms. "AHAHA! BEACH BABES HERE I COME!"

"You ever tired surfing before?" Manny asked

"Actually no, but I'll give it a shot!" Marcus said excited.

"Surfing huh? That sounds pretty fun I'll give it a shout to!"

Manny and Marcus turned around. Manny and Marcus faces both turned completely red when Ave walked to them wearing a tightly laced purple one piece swim suit. Marcus mouth lung open and he started to drool.

"You know something idiot?" Ave said glaring at Marcus "It's rude to stare at someone with your mouth open…" Ave closes Marcus mouth and shoves him aside. Ave then smiles at Manny.

"So…how do you like it?" Ave asked tilting her head.

"It…uhh…it really looks really good on you!" Manny said embarrassed.

Ave giggles "Thanks shy boy." She smiled. "Now come on, let's go out and swim!" she grabs Manny's hand and runs to the water.

Marcus gets on his feet "WAIT! WAIT FOR MEEE!" he said as he heads towards the water. As Manny and Ave entered the water Ave tugs Manny forward making him fall to the water. Ave giggled and Manny laughed and smiled. Marcus jumps in the doing a cannonball splash, splashing water and Manny and Ave.

"Ahh Man! This is awesome!" Marcus said happily.

Ave then sneaks up behind Manny and wraps her arms around his neck, squishing her breast up against his back. Manny yelps and blushes deep red.

"A-Ave!" Manny whispered

"What's wrong? Don't like?" Ave said in a teasing tone.

"Uhh…uhh…uhhhhhhh…" Manny said laughing nervously. Marcus looked over at them with a sour look on his face.

"Lucky…son of a bitch…" Marcus thought to himself. Marcus quickly turned around and looked behind him. He looked off at the far distances, focusing his vision at the small island.

"What is it?" Manny asked looking at Marcus.

"I thought…never mind…" Marcus responded.

On that small little island, hiding in the bushes, clutching his binoculars was Sergio. He peaks his head out the bushes and puts his Binoculars around his eyes and watched Manny, Ave and Marcus swim around in the water.

"There's no way he could have saw me…that Marcus is annoying…" Sergio said zooming in on Marcus. "And then there's…" Sergio then looks at Manny. "Huh? Who is that?!" Sergio spotted Ave, who had his arms wrapped around Manny. "I've never seen her before…she looks like Frida…no... She looks just like Zoe…a mixture of both Frida and Zoe."

Sergio puts away his Binoculars and rubs his chin. "But…what happened to Frida? Come to think of it I haven't seen her in a long time…the same goes for Zoe." He said walking over to his Robotic Mech suit. "No matter, I'll make that stupid Manny Rivera suffer as always!"

Sergio gets into his mech suit with a grin across his face. "Now…get ready to face against Sinister Siniestro!" he said, his voice became deeper and manly. He activates the thrusters to his suit and dashes into the air leaving the small island he was on.

Manny, ave and Marcus turn their attentions to sky, seeing Sergio fly towards them. "Sinister Siniestro?!" Manny said shocked.

"I knew someone was over there…" Marcus grumbled under his breath

"Hey…is that..." Ave scratches the top of her head.

"Well well, if it isn't EL tigre and the hot headed rodent himself Marcus Dupree! Having a little fun in water?" Sergio said hovering over them.

"Ugh…I hate that stupid annoying western accent he does…" Marcus said rubbing his forehead. "Couldn't you wait till we weren't doing anything to come get your butt kicked?!"

"That's enough talking you vermin!" Sergio roared as he starts firing lasers at the three of them. Manny, Ave and Marcus quickly ducked under water and avoided the lasers that were firing at them.

Marcus clenches his fist and fires a flame fist right at the water and straight at Sergio. Sergio moves out the way nearly getting hit by the fireball.

"WHAT? BUT HOW IS HE ABLE TO SHOOT FIRE OUT OF WATER?!" Sergio said in disbelief.

Marcus dashes out the water and high into the air and lands on the back of Sergio's mech suit. "Just in case you are wondering Art of fire can shoot up to heat as the same temperature as the sun or even greater!" Marcus said with a smirk "So It doesn't matter if am under water the fire is going to hit no matter what!"

"Darn you! Get off me!" Sergio screamed flying around trying to knock Marcus off his mech suit.

"HEY MANNY GET YOUR DAMN BELT AND HELP ME OUT ALREADY!" Marcus shouted trying to stay on.

"JUST HANG ON!" Manny said as he and Ave get out of the water and runs to get their belts.

Sergio reached on his back and grabs Marcus and clenches him tightly, and then tosses him hard into the water. Sergio quickly turns around seeing Manny and Ave make a run for their belts.

"NOT SO FAST YOU VERMIN!" Sergio shouted shooting one large laser blast at Manny and Ave. The laser hits the ground near them causing a small shock wave and knocks the two of them to the ground.

Sergio quickly flew down and grabs Ave off the ground.

"AVE!" Manny screamed

"YOU BASTARD LET GO OF ME!" Ave growled struggling to get free.

"Ahaha! Settle down little lady! I won't hurt ya!" Sergio said with a smirk.

"AVE, DON'T WORRY! I"LL SAVE YOU JUST STAY CALM!" Manny said to her.

Ave then looked down at Manny. "He'll save me?" Ave thought for a moment and smiled "That'd be really nice…being saved by my love…" She smiled warmly.

Manny grabs his belt and spins the belt buckle transforming into EL tigre. A loud explosion came from the water behind Sergio. Marcus lands on the ground with steam coming off his body. He pops his neck and cracks his knuckles.

"Ok…I'm going to beat this bastard black and blue…" Marcus said savagely

"So it's two on one eh?" Sergio said raising an eyebrow. "Well then…let's even the odds shall we?"

Sergio then takes out a remote control from out of his pocket and presses the red button. On the island where Sergio was hiding, a large ground door opened up, and large robotic horse came dashing out, and went straight into the sky.

"What the hell is that?!" Marcus said looking at the Robotic horse.

The Robotic horse started rapidly firing lasers at Marcus. Marcus dodges each laser that was shot at him. The Robotic horse dashes toward Marcus attempting to ram into him. Marcus jumps out the way nearly missing him.

"HA! There's no way that you could even defeat my trusty robotic steed!" Sergio said with confidence.

"Oh is that right?" Marcus said looking up at the robotic horse "Challenge accepted..." he said with a smirk. Marcus ran toward the robotic horse and, he covered his right hand with flames and launches a flame fist at the robotic horse. The fire fist hits the horse directly, but the attack didn't hardly do any damage the robotic horse at all. The robotic horse charges his laser and fires it straight at Marcus. The laser missed but the shock wave knocked Marcus straight to the ground.

"HA! So much for your fire that's equal to the sun!" Sergio said laughing. "My robotic steed is fire proof! I can travel through molten lava if I wanted to!"

Marcus gets to his feet and turns to the Robotic steed "Tch! Is that right? Well then let's put that to the test shall we?"

Marcus clenches his right hand tightly, and instantly red flames covered his entire right arm. The robotic steed charges his laser and fires it rapidly at Marcus. Marcus jumps high into the air avoiding the lasers that were fired at him, and then dashes straight into the robotic horse.

"LET"S JUST SEE HOW FIRE PROOF YOUR DAMN HUNK OF JUNK IS!" Marcus roared "ART OF FIRE ERUPTING BURNING FIST!" With one punch, Marcus strikes the robotic horse straight in the face. The robotic horses face was completely destroyed in one blow. The fire stream from Marcus punch went down to the horse' **s** body, destroying its entire inside.

"MY HORSE!" Sergio cried

Manny launches his grappling hook arm at Sergio. Sergio slides over to the left dodging it. Sergio grabs Manny's grappling hook chain and yanks him forward. Sergio points his laser straight at Manny and fires, directly hitting him.

"AHHH!" Manny screamed in pain and falls to the ground.

Ave eyes widen "Manny…" she whispered. Sergio then let's out a loud manly laugh.

"How did you like to see your boyfriend get- huh?"

Ave gave a menacing, dark and evil glare at Sergio. Sergio lets out a yelp and drops Ave to ground. Ave lands on her feet and walk over to Manny.

"Manny…are you ok?" Ave asked softly.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine. No need to worry..." Manny said winching a bit.

Ave walks over to where she had sat her belt. She wraps it around her waist and transforms into La Tigresa. She turned around towards Sergio with an evil dark glare.

Sergio was shaking with fear. That glare that she gave him froze Sergio. Ave extends her claws sprints at Sergio with intense speed. Before Sergio could even react, his entire mech suit was cut into pieces. Sergio fell to the ground and he shakes his head, and then slowly turns around to see Ave glaring down at him.

"Oh look…you don't seem so big and strong now do you?" Ave said darkly.

Beads of sweat came running down Sergio face. Ave smirks at him and extends her claws "Let's see how well you bleed little man…" she said.

"AVE STOP!" Manny yelled running to her and grabbing her wrist. Ave looks at Manny. Manny stared into her eyes and Ave stared back. Ave then started to calm down and she retracts her claws.

"But Manny…he tried to…"

"I know but…but you can't just…take people's lives!" Manny said, speaking softly.

"I…I'm sorry…." Ave said sadly. "You…you don't hate me do you?"

"What? No of course not! Just don't try and get carried away…"

"Umm…i…I umm…I think I'll just go now!" Sergio said letting out a scream and then running off as fast as he could.

Ave then wraps her arms around Manny's neck and hugs him tightly. "I'm sorry…" Ave whispered once more.

"Ave…its fine…" Manny whispered to her. Manny then looks over at Marcus who was staring at them.

Marcus had a worried, but serious expression on his face.

…

The three of them had left the beach. Ave was holding Manny's arm tightly staying close to him. Marcus was walking behind them, he examining closely. The three of them had arrived outside Manny's home. Manny had opened the door and was about to head inside.

"Hey Manny, can I talk to you for a second?" Marcus said. Manny turned to Marcus and looks at Ave.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Manny asked.

"Sure…see you soon…" Ave said kissing his cheek and she goes inside the house.

Manny closed the door and turns to Marcus.

"It's about Ave isn't it?"

"You think?" Marcus said raising an eyebrow.

Manny sighed and sat on the stone steps and rest his chin on his knees.

Marcus looked at Manny for a moment and leans on the wall "Something is forming within her Manny…" Marcus said looking up at the sky.

"What?"

"It's getting stronger day by day. The more it grows the more it gets to her head."

"Wait wait, just hold on a second!" Manny said springing to his feet "Does this have something to do with that resurrected guy?!"

"Well…" Marcus rubs his chin "The power that formed Frida and Zoe together is, well…it's becoming something different."

"What do you mean something different?" Manny asked confused.

"Gwendolines magic and Frida and Zoe's own souls are slowly merging. It's causing something to stir up inside her…and it'll probably get to her head..." Marcus explained.

"So…what do you think will happen to her?" Manny asked a little shaken up.

Marcus crosses his arms and closes his eyes thinking for a moment. "I really don't know to be honest…" he said opening his eyes and looks at the ground.

Manny eyes widen for a moment "Marcus…you don't think that…that they can't unfuse if this keeps going on do you?" he said with much fear a paranoia in his voice.

"Now that, I defiantly don't know Manny," Marcus said with a sigh "How has she been acting around you lately besides being very clingy?"

"W-well…that's pretty much it…just clingy…and very…ummm…well…" Manny blushed and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Never mind never mind…" Marcus said fanning him off. "The only thing we can do is just do what we've been doing. And as for gwendoline…we still have no idea when anything will go down."

"Yeah…"Manny said silently.

Marcus scratches his cheek and walks over to Manny and places his hand on his shoulder "Look…things seem pretty serious I know, but right now all we can do is wait and prepare."

Manny looked up at Marcus and nods "Right…I know." Manny said, feeling a lump appear in his throat.

Marcus nods "I'll see you later Manny." Marcus said as he turns around and walks off.

Manny watched for a moment as Marcus walked home, and then went into his home. He went upstairs into his room and opened the door, to see Ave lying on the bed already fast asleep.

Manny went over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Manny couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities of not seeing her, his best friend ever since they were little, Frida, her bright blue hair, her tanned light brown skin and her bright smile. He then started to think about Zoe. A lot of the emotions that Ave shows are Zoe's. Manny let out a sigh and rubbed his head. He needed rest. He lies down next to Ave and stares at the ceiling.

His eyes became heavy. And he slowly drifts off to sleep.

 **End of Chapter 10.**


	11. Chapter 11

**EL Tigre – Fusion Born! Birth of La Tigresa Negra!**

 **Chapter 11 – A Birthday you'll never forget**

He was tired, sweating, and scared. He was running for what seemed like hours, in seemed like a dark endless void. He could hear the sound of his footsteps echoing with each step, and the atmosphere around him was cold, he could barely see anything because his vision was blurry. He didn't know why he was running, or what he was possibly running from. He told himself he wanted to stop running, but the strange thing was that he wasn't tired of running, and he didn't have choice in the matter if he wanted to stop running. But suddenly…he remembered why he was running; he was running to someone, running to that one person, before they…were to...

" _I have to hurry…" Manny thought "I have to catch up…"_

Then he saw her. A few feet away, she was standing there. Manny tried to call out to her but his voice didn't come out. She turned around and stared at Manny. Her blue eyes meeting his, he stared at her bright blue hair, her red goggles and light brown skin.

Frida smiled at her, her bright blue eyes were turning dark and dim. Slowly, she started to fade away starting from legs on up.

Manny looked at her in horror, he reached his hand out screaming her name but no sound came out from his voice, and he couldn't move a muscle. Frida spoke, but even her voice didn't come out. Then…she was gone…

"NO!" Manny yelled at the top of his lungs as his eyes snapped open. He laid up, his body drenched in sweat and he was breathing heavily. He looked out the window in his room; the sun was shining, lighting up his room.

Manny took a deep breath and exhaled; he fell back on to the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He turned his head to the right, seeing Ave staring right at him.

"WHOA!" Manny said startled.

"Bad dream?" Ave asked.

"Uhh…yeah…you could say that…"

Ave lies up from the bed and smiles at him; she leans forward and kisses him on the forehead. Manny blushed and blinked a few times at her.

"Happy Birthday Manny," Ave said softly.

Manny looked at her surprised. He suddenly remembered "Oh yeah…today is my birthday…" He said with a chuckle and he smiles.

Ave smiled warmly at him "I'll go downstairs and I'll cook you a birthday breakfast." She said getting out of the bed. "Get freshened up to…I got a lot of idea's for you today my Manny," she in devious tone and headed down stairs.

Manny could feel his heart beating and his face heating up "Why does she always do that…" He said nervously.

Manny hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He started the water in the sink and watched as the water went on. He thought about the dream he had, he thought about Frida and how she disappeared in front of his eyes. Manny remembered something from the dream, he remembered at the last moment Frida said something to him but her voice came out.

"What did you say Frida?" Manny whispered. Manny sighed and started to brush his teeth.

After Manny had finished brushing his teeth and getting dressed he went downstairs. The first thing he was expecting to smell was bacon and eggs but to his surprise the aroma was not in the air.

"Hey Ave is everything ok-"

"SURPRISE!" Screamed Rodolfo, puma loco, Ave, Maria and Marcus "Happy Birthday Manny!"

Manny looked at them surprised and a big smile grew across his face. Sitting on the table was a big chocolate cake that had 16 candles on it, and hanging from the ceiling was a banner that spelled out happy birthday

"Mom!" Manny said looking over at Maria. He went over to her giving Maria a big hug "It's so good to see you!"

"I wasn't going to miss my son's birthday for the world!" Maria said happily.

"Hey Manny," Marcus said walking up to him holding a present in his hands "uhh I didn't know what you would want for your birthday sooooo…here!" He handed him the gift.

"Ummm…should I be scared or should I be surprised Orr…" Manny asked raising an eyebrow.

"It really depends on your perspective…" Marcus said shrugging.

"It's not anything inappropriate I hope…" Rodolfo said looking at Marcus suspiciously.

"You see I knew you were going to say that, so I decided NOT to get him my stash of magazines." Marcus said with a smile "You see? I am a thoughtful and responsible person."

"Very good my boy," Puma said patting Marcus on the back.

Ave groans in annoyance and shakes her head.

"Mom, this is my new friend Marcus if he didn't introduce himself you already." Manny said giving Marcus the usual you are an idiot look.

"Oh yes don't worry he did." Maria said narrowing her eyes at Marcus.

"And he's got the knot the prove it. Personally from me," Ave said savagely while glaring at Marcus.

"Yup," Marcus said pointing at the knot on the back of his head that had a heart shaped knot. "A good ol, fresh love knot!"

"Oh and, this is Ave…umm...she's both Frida and Zoe fused together." Manny explained

"Yes Marcus filled me on that. It's pretty fascinating actually." Maria said rubbing her chin. "It seems a lot of crazy things have been going on since I was gone. But let's talk about that later! It is your birthday after all."

Manny stared at the present and then opened the wrapping; the first thing he saw was a box with golden lines around it. He raised an eyebrow and opened the box to see a neatly folded piece of paper.

"Ummm…" Manny looked at Marcus confused.

"Unfold it!" Marcus said eagerly.

Manny takes out the piece of paper and unfold seven times. Once it was unfolded Manny's eyes widen, it wasn't just any piece of paper. It was a wallpaper of lady in bikini winking at Manny.

"Oh my goodness…" Maria said rubbing her head.

"YOU SAID IT WASN"T ANYTHING INNOPROPRIATE!" Rodolfo shouted at Marcus.

"I never said it wasn't, but hey! His room needed a little more flare sooooo….i mean I am still thoughtful," Marcus said smiling innocently.

"Uhhhh….thanks…I guess…" Manny said blushing chuckling nervously.

"I got more at my house so next year I'l-"Before Marcus could finish what he was saying Ave slugs Marcus in the face knocking him to the ground.

"I saw that coming…" Manny said, Ave takes the wallpaper from Manny and rips it into shreds then tosses the torn pieces onto Marcus.

"Here you go Manny." Maria said handing her his gift. Manny smiled and unwrapped Maria's gift, Manny eyes lit up as his gift was a statue figure of one of the super macho fighter characters.

"COOL!" Manny said happily. "I"VE ALWAYS WANTED ONE OF THESE! THANKS MOM!"

"Happy birthday Manny," Maria said hugging Manny once more.

Rodolfo walks up to Manny and hands him his gift "Here you go miho!" he said with a smile on his face.

Manny smiles and unwrapped his father's gift. It was a new pair of Zebra donkey pajamas. Manny blushed and looks up at his father.

"You were growing out of old one's sooo I thought you would like some new ones!" Rodolfo said smiling.

Maria and Ave giggled, puma loco just groans then rubs his forehead. Marcus opens his eyes and looks at the pajamas.

"Hey they can match your underwear …" Marcus said grinning

Manny bats his eyes at him "OH SHUT UP!" he said embarrassed.

"Here you go Manny!" Puma loco said handing him one of the issues of the villain's magazine.

"FAHTER!" Rodolfo shouted at him.

"WHAT? He reads it for the ads!"

Manny chuckles "Thanks grandpapi!" he said smiling.

"Alright, with presents out the way it's time to blow out the candles!" Maria said clasping her hands together while smiling.

Manny sat at the table and stared at the chocolate cake. Marcus, Ave, Maria, Rodolfo and puma loco began to sing happy birthday to Manny. Manny smiled happily and blushed a bit. Manny then, takes a deep breath and blows out the candles.

"I hope you love the cake Manny!" Ave said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I bet I will!" Manny said smiling at her.

"Then once we are done with the cake…I want to take you out on birthday date!" Ave said kissing him on the cheek. "Enjoy the cake Manny, I'm going to get ready," she winks at him and goes upstairs

"Soo…she sleeps with you huh Manny?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow at Manny.

"Uhh…well…yeah but I mean we don't do anything if that's what you're thinking!" Manny said quickly.

"I don't see how…" Marcus said narrowing his eyes at Manny.

"And how did Frida and the flock of fury's family take all this?" Maria asked

"Oh it was a crazy standoff! You should been here to see it!" Marcus said with a grin.

"Well they were very upset about the situation but after talking with them they understood we are trying to fix everything." Manny explained

"That and she doesn't, want to leave Manny's side at all. She made that very clear." Rodolfo added in.

"She's very clingy when it comes to Manny that's for sure," Said puma loco

"I'm actually pretty proud of Manny. This is probably the closest he's ever had a girl be around him and actually likes him." Marcus said taking a slice of the cake and eating it.

"Oh shut it!" Manny said glaring at Marcus. Manny then remembered the dream that he had and sits up from the table "Marcus I need to talk to you alone for a second!"

"Not right now I'm eating!" Marcus said with his mouth full of cake

"Yes right now!"

Manny grabs Marcus by the back of his shirt and drags him outside. Maria, Rodolfo and puma loco watched as Manny dragged Marcus and left out the front door.

"Hey! Its bad luck to bother a man while he's enjoying his sweets!" Marcus shouted.

"Marcus, this is serious…" Manny said looking at him with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…well…I had this dream last night, it was about Frida." Manny said rubbing his left arm.

"Well what happened in the dream?" Marcus asked. "It must have been pretty embarrassing if you want to tell me about it privately."

"It's nothing embarrassing…" Manny said shaking his head no. "The dream started with me running in this pitch black dark area. It was so cold and empty. I didn't know why I was running at first but then it hit me. I was looking for Frida…I had to get to her…and when I did…she turned to me and said something…I couldn't hear what she said, and I couldn't say anything to her. Then she just disappeared…"

"She disappeared?"

Manny nods and looks up at Marcus. He looked worried and scared.

"Marcus...do you think that…" Manny was scared and hesitant to say. "That Frida…is…gone? That, that dream I had was a sign that she is…g-gone for good?"

Marcus sighed and rubs his head "Manny come on, it's obvious that you are just worried about Frida, you dream up stuff like that when you have someone on your mind."

"But…i just…the way it felt…It felt like…"

Marcus placed both his hands on Manny's shoulder's "Manny calm down. You miss Frida and you're having a lot of worries in your train of thought. It was just a dream. You feel like you're losing her by each passing day. We are going to get Frida AND Zoe back ok?"

Manny let out a small sigh, smiles and then nods "Thanks…I needed that…" he said relived a bit.

"You know you look so adorable when you're worried." Marcus said ruffling Manny's hair.

"Hey cut it out!" Manny said fanning Marcus's hand away from his head. "And no I don't!"

The front door to Manny's home opened up and Ave stood there staring at the two of them. Marcus smiled at her with hearts in her eyes

"AVE!" Marcus said happily.

Ave shoved her hand in Marcus's face shoving him to the ground then she turns to Manny.

"Here you are Manny! Are you ready to go?" Ave asked smiling.

"Uh yeah, let's go!" Manny said smiling as Ave wraps her arm around Manny's arm.

…

Ave had brought Manny to top of a high building, where they had a very nice view of Miracle city. She held his hand tightly and smiled at him. Manny looked at her smiled

"So…what do you have planned" Manny asked looking over at Ave

"Well first…" Ave spins her belt buckle transforming into La Tigresa "We are going out to have some fun!" she formed a mischievous grin across her face.

Manny eyes widen for a second and then he smirks "Alright! I'm in!" he said excitedly

Ave activated her jetpack and then holds out her hand to Manny "Come on birthday boy, tonight Miracle city belongs to Manny Rivera!"

Manny smiled at her takes her hand, and Ave fly's off, he held on to her hand tightly as they flew through the sky and over Miracle city. Manny looked down below, he squints his eyes and sees that they were passing leon middle school and vice principle chakals car was parked In the parking lot.

"Hey it's Vice Principle Chakals car." Manny said

Ave stopped in mid air and looked down at Chakals car. She started to slowly remember her experiences she had with Chakal, all the detentions, all the yelling at Manny, she scowled down at the car.

"Ave, you ok?" Manny asked looking up at her.

Ave then descends down to where Vice Principles Chakals car was.

"Uhh…Ave?" Manny looked at her.

"You know, I'm pretty sure principle chakal works hard…I think he deserves a little something for all his hard work…" Ave said grinning at Manny.

Manny grinned back "Definitely, so what should we do?" he asked

"Oh I have a good idea…" Ave responded forming an evil grin.

Later that day, Vice Principle Chakal walked out of the front entrance of the school with his usual mean and angry expression on his face. He walks over to his car, unlocks the door and sits in. Little did Chakal know that there are four spear shaped containers' that were placed in the backseat of his car, and two small spear shaped containers in the driver's and passenger seat of Chakal's car.

Ave and Manny were watching Principle chakal while they were hiding in the bushes. Ave holds her finger over the button on her wrist.

"In 3…2…" Ave counted down.

Vice Principle Chakal places the key into ignition and starts his car.

"1…" Ave presses the button on her wrist. The spear containers opened, and a horde of cockroaches came rushing out of the containers. Chakal feels one of the roaches on his hand and looks around his car seeing the roaches crawling around quickly. Chakal lets out a scream and he opens the car door and jumps out. Roaches were all over Chakal's body. Chakal ran around the parking lot screaming like a girl.

Manny and Ave let out roars of laughter; they fell out of there hiding spots holding their stomachs, tears gliding down their cheeks from all of the laughing.

Chakal was knocking all the roaches off his body, and he turns around to where Manny and Ave was and his face turned red from anger.

"RIIIIIVERAAAAA!" Chakal roared, his voice echoing around the area.

"Time to fly," Ave said cheerfully. She grabs Manny's hand, activates her jet pack and dashes into sky.

"YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS RIVERA! YOU"LL PAAA- GAH! THERE"S ONE IN MY SUIT! GAH! THERE"S ONE IN MY PANTS!" Chakal cried.

Ave and Manny landed on top of a roof of a building and continued laughing.

"Did you see his reaction when he was in the car?!" Ave asked through her laughs.

"It was hilarious! Did you see the way he ran around in circles screaming?!" Manny said wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"That was the best part!"

They both let out roars of laughter. Manny and Ave both sat down to take a break from all the laughter. Manny's smile then turned into a worried frown.

"I probably shouldn't go to school for awhile…" Manny said in worried tone

"Nah he'll get over it." Ave said waving him down. She looked down at the view from the top of the building they were sitting on. Her eyes widen with surprise when she sees the statue of the golden eagle twins. A cleaner had just finished fixing and cleaning the golden statue. A devious smile appeared across Aves face.

"Manny wait right here, I'll be right back." Ave activates her get pack and fly's off.

"Um ok," Manny said watching Ave as she flying off.

After being gone for at least 25 minutes, Ave returned holding a rocket launcher over her shoulders.

"What are you going to do with that?" Manny asked curiously. Manny then looked over to where Ave was looking at, seeing the Golden Eagle Twins golden statue. "You're going to blow up there statue aren't you?"

"In a way…" Ave said nodding and aiming the rocket launcher at the golden eagle twins golden statue.

The cleaner wipes the sweat off his head and smiles and at the statue that he just finished cleaning.

"Ahh…done…I hope the golden eagle twins are pleased with how much I cleaned up…" The cleaner said with a smile. The cleaner turned around to see the Carlito and Carla walking toward him.

"AH! THE GOLDEN EAGLE TWINS! You're statue is completely clean!" The cleaner said excited.

The golden eagle twins looked at each other. Carlito went to the left of the statue and Carla went to the right. They both examined each spot of the statue carefully making sure that there wasn't a single spot of paint on the statue.

"Hmmm…not bad…" Carlito said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, you really cleaned up this piece of treasure." Carla said looking carefully at statue.

"THANK YOU! I spent hours and days cleaning this statue up!" The cleaner said proudly.

Ave smirked "That statue looked better when I worked on it…allow me to give you my vision of how it should look…" she pulled the trigger and purple bomb shoots out the rocket launcher. The bomb hits the golden statue directly. Before the golden eagle twins and the cleaner could react, the golden statue, the twins, the cleaner and the area they were standing in was completely covered in purple paint. The statue was at this point, not even golden anymore; it was completely covered in paint from top to bottom.

"BULLZEYE!" Manny shouted grinning.

"Muahahha, a direct hit!" Ave said giggling.

The golden eagle twins stood there frozen in shock. Carla looked down at her outfit, takes a deep breath, and lets out a loud screeching scream. Carlito looks at statue, drops to his knees and screams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL STATUE!" Carlito starts sobbing.

The cleaner looked at them "Well…I could always clean it again…" he said chuckling nervously.

"HEY! Why are you both so upset? I made your statue more epic and beautiful!" Ave shouted at them.

The golden eagle twins turned toward Ave shooting them a death glare.

"YOU DID THIS! AND YOU MESSED IT UP THE FIRST TIME DIDN"T YOU?!" Carla screamed at her.

"Hmmm…maybe…maybe not," Ave said in an innocent tone. Ave then grabs Manny's hand and she dashes into and air and fly's off.

"YOU BITCH! YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS!" Carla roared from the top of her lungs.

Ave and Manny roared in laughter as they soared through the sky. Ave landed down at the top of a building and they both continued laughing.

"Jeez that Carla girl sure can get pissed! You know she's spoiled!" Ave said with a grin.

"Yeah, and I never pegged Carlito as a crybaby! All over some dumb statue to!" Manny said chuckling.

"Hey Manny, you want to paint the town with your favorite color?" Ave asked smiling at him.

"HECK YEAH!" Manny said with an evil grin.

Ave hands Manny the paint machine gun, wraps her hands around his waist and activates her jet pack and flies into the air. Manny let's out an evil laugh and aims the paint gun down at the streets and starts firing on the streets. Manny fired Yellow on one block, blue on the left of the sidewalks, and red on the police cars that were sitting in their usual stake out spots.

"OVER THERE! LET"S MARK IT!" Ave shouted excitedly, flying over to the building with a blank canvas. Manny points the paint gun at the canvas and fires, writing "EL Tigre and La tigresa was here" and drew little face of Manny and Ave on the blank wall. Ave let's out excited laugh and fly's back into the air.

"THERE!" Manny said pointing down at the hall of hero's base where they held the hero's convention.

"Ooooh, that place looks like needs more color!" Ave said mischievously.

"LET"S GIVE THEM A HAND!" Manny said forming devious grin.

Ave dashes down near the base, Manny aims the paint gun and starts firing at the dome of the building. The words that Manny painted on the dome were "You have been tagged by EL Tigre and La Tigresa!" and he painted out there logo's and face all over the entrance and the back of the building.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Silver Sombrero screamed coming out the building followed by the industrialist and a couple of other hero's. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?!"

"Painting," Ave and Manny said in unison. Manny aims the paint gun at them and splashes all of them with paint, they started laughing and Ave dashes back off into the sky, there roars of laughter could be heard as they flew off.

Evening time had arrived and the sun was setting. Manny and Ave had finished their small mayhem on Miracle city and had gone to spend the rest of the day together in grassy field away from Miracle city. From there they got a good view of the sun setting down, and the glow of the orange sky.

"Man, what a day." Manny said happily.

"Did…you have fun Manny?" Ave asked looking over at him.

"Oh defiantly, I haven't had a chance to cut lose like this in awhile!" Manny said with a big smile across his face.

Ave smiled back and lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad…" she said softly.

"It was defiantly fun with you!"

Ave blushed "Really?" she said hesitantly.

"Of course, I mean…how could, I have fun without you around you know…" Manny said rubbing the back his head as his face became red.

Ave scoots over closer to Manny and placed her hand on his. "I wanted to make sure you had as much fun as possible…with it being your birthday and all I wanted it to make it perfect…" she said intertwining her fingers with his.

Manny's heart started to race and he gulps "Well…uhh…it would have been perfect anyway…as long as I could hang out with you…" he said, his heart started beating faster than ever.

Ave giggles "I can hear your heart beating…" she whispered.

Manny's eyes widen and he starts laughing nervously. "W-well…I…uhh…heheh…" Manny started fumbling around with his words.

"Oh right, I forgot." Ave said placing her index finger on Manny's lips to get him to be quite. Manny just stared at her curiously waiting to see what she was going to do. "You're birthday kiss…"

Ave moves her finger away from Manny's lips, than places her hand on his cheek and kisses Manny directly on his lips. Manny's eyes widen in shock as their lips connected. Ave breaks apart and smiles at him. Manny sat there staring at her surprised.

"What?" Ave said tilting her head.

"U…uh….y-you…" Manny's face was completely red.

Ave starts snickering "You're so cute!" she said as she started laughing.

Manny was speechless he looked away embarrassed.

"Hey Manny, by the way…when I went back home to get the paint gun…I remember something," Ave said reaching into her pocket. "I wanted to surprise you when we went out to spend time together…close you're eyes."

Manny nods and closes his eyes.

Ave takes his hand and places the item in the palm of his hand. "Ok, you can open them now," She said

Manny opens his eyes and looks down at his hand. In the palm of his hand was a golden locket that was shaped like a heart. Manny stared at the locket and a smile grew on his face.

"Ave…I…thank you." Manny said looking at her.

"Anything for you…" Ave said smiling at him. "Come on, it's getting late…let's go home." She said getting to her feet and holding his hand out to him.

Manny takes her hand and gets to his feet. Together they held hands as they walked back home. Manny looked over at Ave and smiled at her, Ave looked at Manny and returned the smile, and she takes her hand away from his and wraps her arms around his.

Manny thought to himself.

"This really was a perfect birthday…"

 _End of Chapter 11_

 **A/N One of those day's were you are trying to figure out how you want a chapter to go out and you spend hours upon hours trying to come to conclusion…I hate when that happens. So yeah…oh by the way just to let some readers know it does take a long for me to update certain stories because of how development goes…annnnnd that's all. Stay golden people**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hola! Welcome to the next chapter of La Tigresa! For this A/N I will respond to 2 questions that appeared in the reviews.**

 **One guest He asks, "** **If this was published in 2015 why did chapter 11 published in this year 2017?"**

 **Well the story indeed published in 2015 (a year in a half years since this was published? Goodness gracious) anyway it's pretty simple. I updated the story haha. For those wondering on the next chapter after this one, don't worry it'll come. I do have other projects I'm working on so no need to worry. Anyway that's pretty much it. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 12 – Ave Suarez's Day Out**

"Well damn…" Said Marcus, walking down the multi colored painted streets that were caused by Ave and Manny. "Somebody doesn't know how to paint apparently."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR?!" cried one civilian staring at his multi colored car.

"It was that La Tigresa and EL Tigre that did all this!" A female Civilian said "They did all of this right after they desecrated the golden eagle twin's statue!"

"Oh crap…" Marcus whispered "They seriously did all of this?" Marcus looked over to the left and saw vice principle chakal screaming like a madman and Emiliano and his police squad.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS?! RIVERA AND THAT OTHER NUSANCE HAS CASUED ENOUGH TROUBLE!" Chakal roared at the top of his lungs.

Emiliano let out a deep sigh "We'll do what we can. We'll make sure to take care of the situation as soon as possible…" he lied. Emiliano knew that he wouldn't really go after Ave knowing the situation that is going on.

Chakal took a deep breath and walked back to his car and got in. He smashed his hand on the horn killing a roach that was crawling on around on the steering wheel, and with that he drove off.

Emiliano looked over to where Marcus was standing and shoots him a glare. He quickly walked right over to Marcus and towered over him, scowling down at Marcus with anger in his eyes.

Marcus looked up at Emiliano and said "This area has some color to it now huh?" he said with a chuckle.

"What is going on? What are you and Rivera up to?!" Emiliano demanded to know. "Has there been any progress?!"

"Well…in a way I guess…" Marcus said scratching his cheek.

"Well! Tell me!"

Marcus explained that a few nights ago he, Manny, Rodolfo and Puma loco had fought against Gwendoline's son Xentons, the man that was recruiting some Miracle's city's thugs and super villains such as the zombie army. Marcus didn't tell Emiliano about the changes that are going on within Ave.

"I see…so that was the cause of that one building turning to ash…" Emiliano said with his arms crossed.

"Scary guy…he actually gave me the creeps to…"

"Any idea of where they're possibly hiding?" Emiliano asked.

Marcus shook his head no "Absolutely no idea. We only know of what they're doing, and who's with them." He explained.

"General Chapuza and Sartana of the dead, along with an ancient resurrected magician and his son," Emiliano said to himself. Emiliano sighed and took his sombrero and rubs his forehead.

"Yup, nothing is ever easy." Marcus said simply

"I don't care how difficult things get! I just want my daughter back!" Emiliano said angrily. "And to think that rotten Rivera is off just free loading with my daughter!"

"He's not free loading. She wants to be with Manny so let her. There's not use fighting over it. _"_ Marcus said

"Whatever…" Emiliano said bitterly "If there is else you all find out just contact me."

"Of course yeah…" Marcus said nodding.

With that, Emiliano went back to the squad car and left the area. Marcus stood there staring at the multi-colored buildings and the multi-colored road. He decided to get back to looking for more information.

 **Back at Manny's house**

Manny laid in bed with her arm over Ave. Ave held his arm closely to her chest with a warm smile across her face. She soon opened her eyes and stared out the window to see the bright light of the sun shining through the window. Ave lay's up and looked over at Manny who was sound asleep with happy smile across his face. Ave rubs Manny's cheek and kissed him on the forehead.

Ave slowly gets out a bed, making sure she didn't wake up Manny in the process, and heads to the bathroom to freshen up.

Once she was done she went back into the room, grabbed her usual clothing and left the room and walked downstairs. Rodolfo, puma loco and Maria were sitting in the living room. They all stared at Ave as she came down.

"Good morning!" Ave said greeting them.

"Well it's actually 2:00 past morning." Said Maria

"Oh? Wow we must have really slept for awhile…"

"I bet. After the havoc you all caused yesterday I'm sure you all are very tired." Rodolfo said sternly.

"Oh you saw our paintings!" Ave said with a smile and clapping her hands together.

"It was beautiful!" Puma loco said with a grin. His grin quickly disappeared when Maria and Rodolfo glared at him.

"Now Ave," Rodolfo began "There are a certain things you must know! As a hero I'm sure in your heart that you are! You must do more heroic things! Such as helping the elderly across the street! Or-"

"Rodolfo," Maria said "She's gone."

Rodolfo looked where Ave as standing. "Oh…well…I'm sure she understood what I mean! Don't you think father?" He turned around to see Puma loco had fell asleep and he was snoring.

"He fell asleep around the beginning of your lecture…" Maria said as she began reading a magazine.

"Am I that boring?" Rodolfo said to himself.

…

Ave strolled down the streets of Miracle city. She had a bright smile across her face and she was humming one of her favorite songs cheerfully. Ave then started to think about Manny and the time they spent on his birthday. She smiled remembering the kiss they shared. She placed her hands on her cheek while blushing and giggling.

"Oh my Manny…" Ave whispered.

Ave stopped dead in her tracks in front of clothing store. One of the attires that were being displayed was a black with purple streaks mixed in laced bra and panties. Ave eye's glimmered at the sight of the lingerie.

"Manny would love this!" Ave said excitedly. She walked into the store and went up to the cashier.

"Welcome to Fabulous Lingerie, how can I help you?" A young cashier Brittany said.

"I want to purchase that lingerie over there!" Ave said pointing to the black and purple lingerie.

"Uh…oh, you want that?" Brittany said staring at Ave.

Ave smiled and nods.

"Umm…is it for your mom?"

Ave shakes her head no "Nope! I want it!"

"Umm…I mean…aren't you a little too young for lingerie like that? I mean…well…"

"No it's fine…"

Ave stared at the cashier and then glares at the cashier. She grabs the cashier by her shirt and yanks her forward.

"Sell me the lingerie…or you and this whole store will be blown sky high…" Ave said slowly and sinisterly.

Brittany started to sweat and she gulps "W-w-would y-you like to h-head to the rooms to try it on?" she stuttered

"Yes! I would love to try it on!" Ave happily letting go of Brittany.

Brittany headed towards the shelves and gets the lingerie she wants

"R-Right this way m-mam…" Brittany said timidly.

Ave followed Brittany to the back, going towards the changing room. Brittany hands Ave the box that contains her lingerie. Ave smiled and walked into the changing room.

Ave takes off her shoes, and then takes off shirt, placing it on the wooden seat. She unbuttons her skirt, placing it on the wooden seat. She then reaches around to her back and unbuttons her bra. Ave stared at herself in the mirror and she slides her hands down her waist slowly, feeling her soft tan skin and slim waist. She placed her hands on her round c cup breast and fondles them a bit.

"Wow…I never realized how big there getting." Ave said as she pressed her together with her arms. She turns around and looks at her butt in the mirror. Ave's butt was perfectly round, and her panties were just about giving her wedgie. She bends over a bit and places her hand around right butt cheek and glides her hand around in a circular motion. "Oooh I know how I'm going to surprise him tonight." She said mischievously

She takes off her panties and grabs the black and purple bra and panties. She places the bra and her chest and puts on the panties. She looks at herself in the mirror. She does couple of lewd poses.

"Oh yeah…this is the one." Ave said with a smirk.

"Is everything ok in there?" Brittany asked.

"Yup, I'll be taking this!" Ave responded.

Ave took off the lingerie and puts back on her regular clothing. She steps out of the changing room and hands the box to the cashier. They both walked back to the counter.

"Ok umm…that'll be 150$ dollars please…" Brittany said

Ave takes out 180 dollars and hands it to her. Brittany looks at the money in shock. She actually wasn't expecting her to have this much money. She takes the money hands her change.

"Well…have a nice day…" Brittany said placing the box that contained Ave's new lingerie in a bag and hands it to her.

"You to," Ave said taking the bag and heading out the store.

Ave walked down the side walk carrying her newly bought lingerie. In her she planned out all that she was going to do with Manny tonight. She blushed and started giggling.

"STOP, STOP RIGHT NOW FLOCK OF FURRY!" Shouted a miracle city police officer

Ave turns around to see the flock of furry being chased down by a hoard of police officers. Lady Gobbler flew through the air with holding bags of Money in each of their hands.

"Oh hey it's mom and Grandma." Ave said with a smile.

Carmelita turned around towards the police officers pointing her laser at them and fires a couple of shots at the armored vehicles, causing them to careen off course.

But in front of Carmelita and Lady Gobbler is a blockade. The officers that were standing in front of the blockade fired at the two of them. One of the shots winged Carmelita's jet pack causing her to crash to the ground.

"Voltura!" Lady Gobbler shouted.

"Don't move!" One of the offices ordered. Three of them surrounded Carmelita, aiming their guns at her.

"Damn it…" Carmelita said, trying to come up with a way to get out of her situation.

The sound of a loud and furious roar alerted the officers. One of them turned around quickly, and was greeted by a fist directly hitting sending him off his feet and colliding with another officer, sending them both rolling on the ground.

"WATCH OUT! IT'S LA TIGRESA!" One of the officers cried. He pointed his gun at but Ave slices the assault rifle into tiny pieces and kicks the officer into a nearby dumpster. The remaining three officer's fire at her, but Ave was too quick. She dodges the shots with easy, she grabs one of the officers by the collar of his uniform, head butts him and tosses him into the another officer.

The last officer takes out his baton and swings it at Ave, but Ave slashes the baton in two and kicks the guard in the gut, and then uppercuts him into the air, the officer landed flat on his back.

Carmelita smiles at her "Zoe!" She said happily.

"Nope, only Ave," Ave said smiling

Ave looked in front of her to seeing more police cars and armored cars driving towards them.

"They're so persistent!" Lady Gobbler said annoyed.

"Damn it! They winged my jet pack!" Carmelita said panicking.

"Calm down you two, I'll deal with them." Ave said holding up her both her hands. A surge of purple energy covered both her razor sharp claws. She holds back one of her arm as if she was about throw a ball and swings both her arms, sending a furry of slashes that dashed toward the horde of police cars and armored vehicles. All the armored vehicles were cut in half, some were cut into pieces. Police officers, luckily, were sent out the vehicles and rolling on the ground.

"Hmm…I think I'll call that one _**Violet Cutter!"**_ Ave said letting out a small evil chuckle.

"That was amazing Hija! You got all of them!" Carmelita said looking at Ave amazed.

"I told you I'd take care of it." Ave said reverting back to her normal clothing attire. "It was nice seeing you both." She said waving at them.

"W-wait, Zo-I mean Ave. D-don't you want to come stay with us for awhile?" Carmelita asked.

"Well…maybe one day but…I want to stay with Manny." Ave said simply.

"WHAT? BUT WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO STAY WITH THAT NO GOOD RIVERA?!" Lady Gobbler roared.

Ave batted her eyes at her grandmother; she sent a glare of uttered terror that sent of shiver down Lady Gobbler's spine and then Ave simply smiled and said

"Grandmother, please don't ever insult my Manny…" Ave said smiling and with her head slightly tilted.

Carmelita and Lady Gobbler just stood there staring at Ave.

"Well…I'll be seeing you all soon ok? I love both!" Ave said hugging Carmelita and Lady Gobbler. She went over to where she hid her lingerie and ran off.

"I can't believe this…she's suppose to hate him! Why is she I love with him?!" Lady Gobbler asked.

Carmelita sighed "Just let her do what she wants mother…we can't control her. Let's go before more cops arrive…" she said looking at her mother.

She and her mother both had quickly left the scene.

Ave strolled down the street smiling. She can't wait to get home and try on her new lingerie and have a very pleasant night with Manny. She looks to the right across the street. An ice cream truck was parked on the side of the street.

"Oh Ice cream!" Ave said excitedly. She hurried over to the ice cream truck to see a little boy with a sad expression on his face.

"Sorry kid…you're 1 dollar short." The ice cream truck driver said.

"B-But…" The kid hung his head low, looking as if he was about to cry.

Ave dug into her pocket pulling out one dollar and handing it to the ice cream truck driver.

"Here you go, one dollar right?" Said Ave

The boy looked up at Ave, and his sad expression changed to utter delight.

"Oh well, looks like today is your lucky day kid." The ice cream truck driver said taking the dollar from Ave and then fixes up the ice cream for the kid. "Here ya go." He said handing the ice cream to the kid.

"Thanks Pretty lady!" The boy said eating his ice cream, and waving to her "Bye! And thanks again!" he said running off.

Ave smiled and waved back the boy.

"Would you like anything young lady?" The ice cream driver asked.

"Yup, I'll take some chocolate ice cream!" Ave said with a smile.

"Alright, it's coming right up!"

The ice cream truck driver fixed up Ave's chocolate ice cream and hands it to her. Ave took out 2# dollars and hands it to the ice cream truck driver.

"Have a nice day," The ice cream truck driver waved to her.

Ave waved back, and walked home. She ate her ice cream and thought about Manny's reaction to her new lingerie. She giggles while heading. She couldn't wait to begin her special night with Manny.

…

"What about Sartana's hide out?" Marcus asked Manny. They were both sitting outside, shooting ideas of where to look or who to ask for information.

"My dad and Grandpapi already checked there. It's completely empty." Manny responded.

"Well shit!" Marcus said, tossing a rock across the road aggressively. "THEY CAN"T JUST DISSAPEAR OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

"Come on dude don't get so heated…" Manny said, trying to calm Marcus down.

"You know, I use to love just beating the crap of out of random thugs! And I was very happy at the fact that I had a very good reason! BUT NOW I'M GETTING SICK OF IT! They all give me the same answer!"

Manny sighed and looked up at the sky, soon it was about to be night time. Marcus crossed his arms and sits next to Manny. Marcus took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh.

"So…how was your birthday date with Ave?" Marcus said, breaking the silence between them.

"Oh uhh I was fun!" Manny said with a smile "We did a lot of crazy things!"

"Yeah I saw some of the crazy stuff you both did downtown."

Manny let out a nervous laugh "Well yeah I mean…I couldn't resist." He said shrugging.

"Yeah I figured." Marcus said placing his elbow on his leg and resting his chin on the palm of his right hand,

"Oh yeah, we also loaded Vice principle chakals car full of roaches!"

"Are you serious?! God I wish I could have seen that!"

"He was screaming like a girl! He was hopping around and smacking himself all over! Buahah!"

"HAHA oh man! That explains why he was so pissed off early today!" Marcus said with a grin. "He was bitching at Frida's dad about you and Ave."

"Chief Suarez? Umm…how's he doing anyway?" Manny asked.

"He seemed fine. He asked about the progress of us finding that Magician and Sartana. I filled him in on what we figured out so far…"

"Oh…"

"And I also told him that she sleeps in the same bed with you."

"WAIT! YOU DID WHAT?!" Manny said springing to his feet.

"HAHAHA! I'm joking I'm joking I didn't tell him that. Dude we probably wouldn't be having this conversation if I told him that!" Marcus said holding his stomach while laughing.

"Not Funny Marcus!" Manny said glaring at him. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You're reaction was just what I'd thought it would be. And with that my friend I'll be seeing you tomorrow!" Marcus said getting to his fee; pats Manny's head and starts walking off.

Manny sighed and sat back and randomly stares at anything that catches his eye.

"AVE!" Marcus said happily.

 _ **WHACK! THUD!**_

Manny looked up, seeing Ave standing over him with a smile on her face.

"Oh you're home!" Manny said smiling.

Ave giggles "I got a surprise for you!" she excited. She held the bag that contained her newly bought lingerie and holds it behind her back.

"You're really spoiling me you know…" Manny said chuckling. "And what's that you got behind your back?"

Ave takes Manny's hand and they go inside. She takes him upstairs and she opens the door to Manny's room. She stops him from following inside.

"Wait out here…I'll tell you when you can come in." Ave said lustfully and she closes the door.

Manny's heart started beating quickly and he blushes. Many thoughts were flowing around in Manny's head of what Ave was planning. And what was that she had in the bag? He starts sweating and shaking.

"I'm almost done!" Ave said seductively

"O-Ok!" Manny responded.

Manny held up his hands and saw how much they were shaking. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. But then again, this is the first time he is in situation like this, especially with a girl like Ave.

"Ok…I'm ready…" Ave said in a lewd tone.

Manny felt as though he had lost his voice. He was so nervous he couldn't respond. He reached for the door knob, turns it, and opens the door.

Manny's eyes widen to the point that it was possible for them to fall out. Ave sat laid across Manny's bed, wearing her new lingerie. He smiled at him, gesturing him to come to bed.

"A-A-A-A-Ave…i…w-w-wha…" Manny was so nervous that he could barely get a sentence out.

Ave giggles and gets out of bed and walks toward Manny and takes his hand. She closes the door and brings him toward his bed and sits him down.

"So…what do you think?" Ave said, rubbing Manny's lap.

"I-It lo-looks good on y-you…" Manny said chuckling.

Ave smiled "I'm glad you like it. Now…" She wraps her arms around Manny's neck and sits on his lap. Ave rubs Manny's cheek, she leaned in and kissed Manny passionately on the lips. She leaned in more; causing Manny lay flat on his back.

Ave broke away stared into Manny's eyes, and Manny stared back. Ave's eyes were full of lust.

"I-I…I…" Manny didn't know what to say

"Do whatever you want to me Manny…I'm yours…" Ave said in hushed tone. "I'll do whatever you want…" She reaches around her back and unhooks her bra, exposing her breast.

"Oh…my…god…" Manny said, staring at Ave's breast.

Ave reaches for Manny's hand and she places it on her breast. "Rub them…do whatever you want to me Manny…I'm yours…" She said erotically. "I'll do whatever you want…" Ave's nipples started to become erect.

Manny felt as those he didn't have any control over his hand. He suddenly squeezed Ave's breast roughly.

Ave lets out a high pitched Moan "M-Manny…" she said staring at him, her face was completely red. She leaned in and kissed him once more; she kissed him on the cheek and started kissing his neck.

"A-Ave, wait!" Manny said leaning up.

Ave stared at him confused "W-what's wrong?" she asked breathing lightly.

"J-Just hold on a second…i…I mean…"

"Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Ave asked worriedly

"No, of course not, I just…this is just a bit…this is just rushing things a bit don't you think?" Manny said, staring into her multi colored eyes.

"I…i…I'm sorry…" Ave whispered "I…I just thought that…I would…show how much I love you and all…"

"Oh trust me I can see how much you do." Manny said chuckling.

Ave stared at Manny's chest, avoiding eye contact with him.

"You do look really beautiful…" Manny whispered, placing his hands around her waist.

Ave stared up at Manny and smiled "Thank you…" she whispered. "I…I love you…"

Manny smiled "I…i…I love you too…" for some reason he struggled a bit to get that out.

Ave closed his eyes and leaned in and kissed Manny on the lips lightly. Manny fell back on the bed, Ave broke apart their kiss and she rests her head on his chest. Manny took off his jacket, shirt and pants, he and Ave got under the covers of the bed, and he held her close.

Manny couldn't believe what happened tonight. It surely was something he never experienced, or ever thought he would till he was older or married. He looked at Ave, who had a comfortable and relaxed smile on her face.

Manny sighed exhaustedly, closed his eyes, and drifts off to sleep. With the last thoughts of what could possibly happen to tomorrow.

 **End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Ok now it's time to get back to work on this story. I wonder how many of you were waiting. Anyway, La Tigresa Negra time! Here we go!**

 **EL Tigre - Fusion born! Birth of La Tigresa Negra!**

 **Chapter 13 – Battle of the Crow and Eagle**

Morning came along, and Manny Rivera wakes up with a big yawn and stretches. He looks to the right, seeing that Ave wasn't in bed. He scratches his head wondering where she went, but didn't think about it too much. Manny freshened up, and heads downstairs into Kitchen, where Maria, was fixing breakfast.

"Morning, Mom." Manny said letting out one more yawn as he sits down at the table.

"Morning Manny," Maria responded.

"Hey, do you know where Ave went off to?"

"I don't know. She must have left off pretty early in the morning." Maria said, walking over to the table and placing Manny's breakfast in front of him.

"Thanks Mom!" Manny said as he started to eat.

"Manny…" Maria said as she walked back over to sink.

"Hm?" Manny said with mouth full of eggs and toast.

"Last night...I walked by your bedroom door and I heard some strange noises coming from your room…" Maria explained.

Manny's eyes widen. He swallows his food quickly and starts to choke a bit. Maria didn't turn around to look at Manny. She just washed the pan she used to make the eggs silently.

"Uhh…well…uhhh…." Manny stuttered. He remembered that he was very close to going all the way with Ave last night. He starts to sweat; Manny gulps and begins to laugh nervously.

Maria turns around to face Manny, and shoots him an ice cold glare. Manny felt as though he was stabbed through the chest with a cold knife. Manny flinched, and Maria narrows her eyes.

"A-Ave was uhh…she needed a message! Yeah! That's right! She was very stiff from all the crime fighting she was doing and she wanted me to give her a message! You probably heard groaning from her because there were some spots that was hurting her!" Manny explained quickly.

Maria stared at Manny for a moment.

"Oh? Well that's good of you to help her Manny!" Maria said with a cheerful smile.

Manny let out a big sigh of relief and placed his head on the table. "Man…that was waaaay to close…" Manny thought. Manny lies up and continues to eat his breakfast.

"By the way, Manny, has anything come up with getting Frida and Zoe separated?" Maria asked placing the now cleaned frying pan in the racket.

"No, nothing," said Manny "We don't really have anything to work with. We've been searching, looking, asking and even interrogating bad guys but hardly anything has come up…"

"I see…well don't worry Manny." Maria walks over to Manny and kisses him on the cheek "I'm you all will get Frida and Zoe free in no time."

Manny smiles "Thanks Mom."

"No problem hijo." Maria said with a smile and sits down at the table to eat her breakfast.

Manny was Of course frustrated. It didn't make any sense that Sartana, teaming up with a strong resurrected soccer isn't doing anything. He knew that they were gathering up followers. But who in Miracle city is with them? He knows that General Chapuza is with them, but who else? Dr. Chipotle Senior? El Oso? The Mustache Mafia? Just what are they waiting for?

Manny sighed and placed his fork down. Maria looks over at Manny "Full already?" Maria asked.

"Uhh…yeah kind of," Manny said nodding.

The telephone in the kitchen rang. Manny got up from his seat and walked over the kitchen telephone and answers. "Hello, this is the Rivera residence." Manny answered.

"Hey Fur ball," Said Marcus

"Oh Marcus what's up?"

"I've been doing what I've been doing for weeks now. Beat up bad guys, interrogate them, and then beat up more bad guys…" Marcus sighs "you know…the usual…" He said, sounding awfully bored.

Manny chuckles "It sucks that beating up bad guys is getting boring for you."

"After all this stuff is over I'm not doing any hero work for awhile I know that for sure." Marcus said, tossing some candy into his mouth "Anyway what happened with you and Ave last night?"

"Huh?"

"Don't act dumb, I want to know the details."

"W-what're you talking about? Nothing happened last night…" Manny said, keeping his voice down so Maria wouldn't hear.

"Yeah right, I saw what was in Ave's bag when she past me by yesterday. She had bought some lingerie clothing. It's obvious what was on her mind!"

"Jeez Marcus you are so nosey…" Manny said silently

Marcus lets out a small laugh "I bet you chickened out…" he said mischievously

"What?"

"You don't' know what to do with a girl like that Manny, she's too much for you." Marcus teased

"Oh shut it!" Manny shouted

Marcus continued to laugh loudly into the phone. Manny lets out an irritated groan and says "I'm hanging up!" he said annoyed

"Oh come on I'm just messing with ya," Marcus said with a chuckle.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Manny said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Manny, is your mom their?" Marcus asked.

Manny frowned "Why?" he asked irritated

"Can I talk to her?"

Manny let's out an irritated groan and clenches the kitchen phone.

"Tell her I said hi."

Manny then hung up.

Marcus scoffs and places his phone back into his pocket. "Tsk, rude…" he said lying back on the brick wall.

"H-Hey man…can you please get off of me?" asked one of the bandits Marcus beat up.

Marcus was sitting on the back of the bandit was lying on his belly with a knot on his head and a black eye.

"After a small nap…" Marcus said yawning and closing his eyes.

"Aw man…" The bandit said sadly.

…

"Hey hurry up damn it; the cops are catching up to us!" Wrangler said looking out the window of the passenger seat of the car. He points his gun at one of the cop cars that was chasing him and fired a couple of shots.

"Hey I'm driving as fast as I can!" His partner shouted.

A loud thump heard on the top of Wrangler's car. He looks up, seeing Ave standing on the roof of the car.

"Hello!" Ave said happily while wiggling her fingers at him.

"Oh shit…" Wrangler said with his eyes widen

"What? What happened?" His partner said looking at him "Who the hells on the top of our car?!"

Wrangler points his gun at Ave, but Ave was quick. She extends her claws and slashes the gun into pieces. Ave then hops onto the hood of the car and activates her paint gun, shooting purple paint all of over the glass window.

"DAMN IT I CAN"T SEE!" Wrangler's partner screamed.

"S-Shit!" Wrangler panicked.

Wrangler's partner ended up driving straight into a brick wall. The cops quickly surrounded the car. Wrangler and his partner opened the door and fell out of the car, dazed, they quickly held up their hands surrendering.

"Thank you La Tigresa! You really helped us out!" One of the police officers said waving up at her.

Ave grins, then she launches her grappling hook into the criminal's car and nabs the bags of cash that they stole.

"WHAT?!" The Cops shouted in shock.

"HEY, THAT"S OUR MONEY! WE STOLE IT FAIR AND SQUARE!" Wrangler shouted.

"Oh don't worry boy's, I'll make sure that this money is put to good use, Byeeee!" Ave laughs as she activates her jetpack and dashes into air flying away.

"Well do something!" Wrangler's partner said "She took our money go after her!"

The cops glared at wranglers partner.

"Oh right…" Wrangler's partner chuckled nervously.

Ave was flying through the air humming cheerfully and chuckles thinking about the look on the face of the cops and criminals that she stole the money from. But quickly those thoughts faded when she thought about Manny. She blushes thinking about how close she was to having him. She giggled, and sighed happily. She couldn't wait to get home and see him.

Ave was knocked out of her daydream when she felt someone grasp around her shoulders.

"What? Who's that?" Ave said puzzled. Suddenly she was sent flying downwards. She crashed into the ground face first, tearing up the concrete.

"How do you like the taste of dirt? You annoying little bitch!" Carla said floating in the air and glaring down at Ave.

Ave slowly gets up from the ground and shakes her head. "Well…it's a good thing I was wearing a helmet…or that would have really hurt…" she said with a smile, letting out a sigh of relief. "And my goggles are in perfect shape too."

"Tsk, still acting cocky? I'll make sure to wipe that dumb smile off your face!" Carla

"Jeez what's your problem?" Ave asked staring at Carla "You know it's wrong to just go and send people crashing to the ground without a reason."

"NO REASON? Ever since you showed up you've done nothing but make the golden eagle twins look like fools!" Carla screamed

"What do you mean I have? You've been making yourselves look like fools way before I came around sister." Ave said, flipping Carla off.

Carla's face turned red with anger. Carlito, who was in background watching this whole confrontation unfold, gulped in fear.

"Uh oh," Carlito said, watching from behind the corner of a building. "She's pissed."

Carla screams, and she lunges at Ave going for a flying kick. Ave moved to the left dodging Carla's attack. Carla turned around in mid air, sending another kick towards Ave's way, but catches Carla's leg and sends flings her into a brick wall. Carla instantly dashes at Ave and tackles her into a car.

Carla bawls up her fist and throws a punch at Ave, but Ave tilts her head to the right dodging Carla's punch, and then kicks Carla in the stomach knocking her to the ground. Ave activates her laser gun and fires at Carla. Carla rolled out of the dodging the first three shots that were fired at her and then jumps into the air going airborne.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Ave shouted, launching her grappling hook at Carla. Her grappling hook clasp around her ankle and Ave roughly tugs her down, making her crash to ground. Ave giggles "How do you like the taste of dirt? _Bitch..._ "

Carla gets to her feet and turns around to Ave and shoots her menacing glare. Carla's eyes glowed golden, and a golden glow of aura surrounded Carla's body. Carla lets out a scream, holds out her hands and unleashes a glowing golden energy wave that is headed towards Ave.

Ave activates her jet pack and dashes into the air. The golden wave of energy traveled down the streets of Miracle city, blowing up cars and blowing through buildings.

As soon as Ave was going to put her attention back on Carla she was slugged right in the face, and sent beaming down to the ground, but Ave back flips in mid air a couple of times, and lands right on her feet. Ave could feel the blood trickle down her lip. She wipes a bit off her lip with her thumb and stares at the blood.

Carla lands on the ground and grins at Ave and said "Oh my! Looks like I got first blood!" She giggles evilly.

"Humph," Ave smirks and licks the blood off from her lip. She takes a deep breath, and lets out a fierce and mighty roar of a tiger and sprints at Carla.

Carla's right hand was surrounded in golden aura and she throws a punch, and so did Ave. Both their punches collided creating a shockwave that broke windows to stores, cars, and cracking the ground below them.

Ave extends the claws of her left hand and slashes at Carla, but Carla dodges the slash by leaning back and back flipping away.

A ball of golden energy appears in Carla's hand and she slings it toward Ave. The golden ball of energy then scatters into golf balls sized energy balls that homing in straight towards Ave.

Purple aura flashes around Ave's claws and she whispers " _Violet Cutter,_ _ **Whirl Wind!"**_ She shouts sending a purple gust of wind towards Carla. The purple whirl wind sliced through the golden balls of energy.

Carla braced herself, she holds up both her arms around her face. Ave's attack hits her, blowing her back, leaving cuts around her arms, leg, shoulders and around her waist.

"Nnngh!" Carla groaned.

Ave launches her grappling hook at Carla, hitting her straight in the stomach.

"OOF!" Carla spluttered. She glares at Ave and then grasps her hands around the chain of Ave's grappling hook and yanks her forward.

"Whoa!" Ave said playfully. She holds out her arm activating her saber from her arm.

Carla's eyes widen seeing the saber, and she quickly holds out her arm and her golden energy folds around her arm creating golden blade. Ave swings her saber, and Carla blocks it. Golden and purple sparks flash as they swung their blades, blocking each swing and thrust they threw at each other.

Ave swings her saber downward with great force, and Carla blocks it, power struggling with Ave. Sparks flash as they struggle to gain the upper hand in their power struggle.

"You ok?" Ave asked, smiling at Carla. "You look a bit drained."

"Tsk, AS IF!" Carla screamed, her eyes glowed gold and she pushed forward, taking over the power struggle between the two.

Ave smirks and said "Ooh, that's more like it!" Ave said excited.

Ave pushes back, and swings her saber with intense force at Carla. Carla blocks but the force of Ave's swing causes Carla to stumble back. Ave charges forward and punches Carla right in the face, breaking through the glass protector of her helmet and knocking Carla to the ground.

Carla was about to hop back to her feet but Ave points her laser gun at Carla, stopping her from getting to her feet.

"Do you concede?" Ave asked

Carla squints, her eyes at Ave "The hell I do…" She said through her teeth.

"Jeez you're a stubborn one aren't ya?" Ave said giggling.

Carla's eyes glowed golden, and she shoots golden beam straight from her eyes and it directly hits Ave In the chest knocking her to the ground.

"HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" Carla said hurrying over to Ave, sits on top of her and she starts repeatedly punching her in the face.

Ave catches Carla's next punch, grabs her by the collar of her suit and pulls her forward and head butts her, and tosses Carla off of her.

Carla slowly gets to her feet and held her head.

Ave gets to her feet and spits some blood out of her mouth.

"That's it…I've had enough of this…" Carla snarled

Ave looks at her "Yeah, I'm done too…" She said narrowing her eyes at Carla.

Carla's golden energy wraps around her arm. The flow of golden aura raged around her arm, looking as if it was about to blow.

Carla charged forward and throws a punch at Ave. Ave simply held up her right hand and caught Carla's punch. Carla's flow of golden energy was gone. Carla looked at Ave in pure shock and confusion.

"What…? B-but how…did you…" Carla stuttered. She looked at her hand. A black and red distorted energy was swarming around her hand. Ave clenches down on Carla's fist. Carla winches in pain as she could hear the sound the bones in her hand crackling.

Now, the black and red distorted energy was in Ave's left hand. She clenches her fist tightly, and punches her straight in the gut. The instant Carla was punched in the stomach she blacked out completely and sent crashing through four buildings.

Ave smirked, and silently laughs menacingly "And…that-is-that." She said dusting off her hands.

"C-Carla…" Carlito said, sweating rushing down his face and he gulps.

"Now…where the hell did I drop my Money?" Ave said looking around on the ground. "Oh! There it is." She said walking over to where Carla dropped her. She picks up the bag of money, activates her jet pack, and dashes off into the air.

Carlito rushed over to where Carla was sent flying. He sees the holes in the buildings that were shaped like Carla's body.

"Uhh…Carla?" Carlito called out

A brick fell from the wall of the building and landed on Carla's face making thud sound.

"Oh man…" Carlito said worriedly.

…

"Ugh…it's so good to just take a break from all the bullshit I've been going through and just hang out." Marcus said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Do you think you've beaten up every bad guy in Miracle city by now?" Manny asked drinking his can of soda.

"Uhhh…I've always thought about that. But with the situation going on now I would say I'm about halfway to reaching that goal."

"Hey! Want to get some ice cream?" Manny asked with a smile.

"Yeah I got a taste for it, let's go!" Marcus said excited.

But, Manny was suddenly wrapped around in chains, and he was pulled forward, landing in Ave's arms.

"Hi My Manny," Ave said, running her finger down the right side of Manny's cheek.

"AVE!" Marcus said happily with hearts in his eyes.

"A-Ave, there you are. I was wondering where you went." Manny said looking at her. He notices the bruises around her face "What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing, I just ran into an annoying little eagle is all. I took care of her though." Ave said kissing his cheek.

"Hey? Don't I get a kiss too?" Marcus asked with a smile.

Ave glares at him. She unties Manny from the chains and walks over to Marcus with a smirk.

"Sure, I'm in a good mood anyway…" Ave said rubbing Marcus's cheek

"Really?!" Marcus said excitedly and blushing.

"Pucker up." Ave said winking.

Marcus puckers up his lips waiting for his kiss.

But, Ave bawls up her fist, and punches Marcus right in the face, sending him flying into the air.

Ave dust off her hands and turns back to Manny "So Manny, want to go get ice cream?" She asked lovingly

"Sure! I was just about to go get ice cream with Marcus actually." Manny said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well." Ave said reverting back to her normal clothes. "Now you're getting ice cream with me." She said wrapping her arm around his.

Right before they were about to start walking, Ave started to feel light headed and she stumbles to right onto Manny.

"A-Ave?" Manny asked holding Ave "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine. I guess that fight with that golden eagle girl got me a little tired. I mean she did pack a good punch after all…" Ave said smiling at Manny

"You got into a fight with Carla?" Manny asked

"Well she started it buuuut I finished it." Ave said with a grin "Come on; let's go get our ice cream dear."

Manny just simply smiled happily.

And the two of them went off to the ice cream parlor.

 **Where Marcus landed**

Marcus lays on the ground with hearts in his eyes

"Ahh…the fist of love…such a wonderful feeling…" Marcus said dreamily

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N ah so now it's back to this story! For those who thought I stopped updating, of course I didn't. I love writing this story with my partner Brave Kid, and we're glad that there are people who are enjoying this story! So here's chapter 14!**

 **EL Tigre – Fusion born! Birth of La Tigresa Negra**

 **Chapter 14 – My daughter**

"You should have seen her. For a minute I thought that girl was dead." Said Marcus walking down the side walk while taking cheese covered nacho chip and tosses it in his mouth

"Dang…do you know if she's ok?" Manny asked, sipping on his cola.

Marcus shrugs "Eh…I have no Idea. I know she won't be doing any "Hero" work for awhile."

"Man…she really went overboard with that one…"

"Hey that eagle girl was asking for it. Picking a fight with Ave was the last thing she should've done." Marcus said tossing the now empty box of nacho's in the garbage "So where is the lovely goddess anyway?"

"Well she said she wanted to go spend some time with her family."

"Which family, the one that hates us or the one that wants to kill us?" Marcus scoffed

"The one that hates us," Manny replied "But sometimes they do want to kill us also."

"True." Marcus said nodding.

"You know…it's already about to be the end of the month." Manny said shaking his cup of soda.

"Oh? I hadn't really noticed honestly." Marcus said kicking a rock that was in his path. "It's already been a month since this crazy stuff has happened…"

"Yeah…" Manny started to think about Frida. It was an odd feeling that Manny had. The month was already about to end and so much has already happened. Ave had been around for only a short amount of time and it feels like she's been around as long as he's known Frida. He likes Ave. But to Manny, it just felt wrong for some reason.

Marcus looks over at Manny "You ok kitten?" he asked

"Yeah…I'm fin-Hey don't call me kitten!" Manny shouted at Marcus.

Marcus laughs "Feisty little one, aren't cha?" he teased

"Oh don't start this again!" Manny groaned.

Marcus snickers, laughing at Manny's reaction. But, Marcus quickly stopped laughing and turns around, his eyes scouting the area behind him. Manny looks at Marcus perplexed.

"Uh what is it?" Manny asked

"I…I thought I…hmm…never mind." Marcus said shaking his head "I might have been imagining things…"

"Uhh alright, wanna come over and play some games?"

"Sure, why not. By the way make sure you show me Ave's lingerie. I haven't seen it yet."

"WHAT? DUDE NO WAY!"

"UGH! SHAREING IS CARING MANNY!"

…

Ave happily walked down the street with a big smile across her face and humming a tune as she walked. Ave started thinking about Manny. She blushes and giggles, thinking about the options of what she'll probably do to him tonight.

" _ **Ave…"**_

"Huh?" Ave turned around. "Who's there?"

Nobody answered

"What…uhh…" Ave scratches the top of her head "Hmm…oh well." Ave continued walking up the path to Emiliano's home. She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

Carmela, Frida's mother, opened the door "May I hel-Oh my god…" she gasped when she stared down at Ave.

Ave waves at her "Hi mom!" She said happily.

"E-E-E-EMILIANO!" Carmela screamed.

"Oh is dad home? I thought he was out working. Is it his day off?" Ave asked.

"Carmela what is i- F-Frida!" Emiliano said looking down at Ave.

"Nope, it's only Ave." Ave said with a innocent smile

The two of them just stood there staring at each other for a few moments. Then finally Ave asked

"Can I come in?" Ave said tilting her head a bit.

"O-Of course…" Emiliano said awkwardly "Come in…" He and Carmela stepped out the way and let's Ave into the house.

Anita and Nikita were standing in the living room. Both of them came down from their rooms to see what their mother was screaming about. This would be the first time that Anita and Nikita would meet Ave.

"Hey sisters," Ave said waving at them "It's good to see you!"

Nikita and Anita looked at each other and then looked at Ave. They just smiled and waved at her.

"H-hey…uh…sis," Nikita said awkwardly

"It's good to see you too…" Anita said awkwardly as well.

They all gathered in the living room and sat down. The four of them looked over at Ave. Ave sat in the chair with her hands on her lap and smiles at Emiliano, Carmela, Nikita and Anita. The family hasn't seen Ave since the fusion happened. It was a pretty awkward now seeing her out of blue like this.

"Umm…I'm going to go make us some tea." Carmela said quickly getting up from the couch and heads into the kitchen.

Now it was just the Ave, Emiliano, Nikita and Anita. They sat there quietly till Emiliano finally broke the silence.

"Oh…ummm, Nikita and Anita, I've already told you about what happened to your sister. And this is her…well it is…and it isn't." Emiliano tried to explain.

"Hello sisters again, I'm Ave suarez." Ave said smiling at them.

"So…she's Frida and Zoe aves fused right?" Anita asked raising an eyebrow

Emiliano nods "That's right."

"Ok…" Nikita said scratching her cheek

"So how's the crime fighting been going?" Ave asked

"Well…it's going fine. There have been a little of this and that here and there but it's fine…" Emiliano said "Although…you've been pretty active yourself Ave…"

Ave giggles "Sorry about that. I can't help myself sometimes." She shrugs

Carmela had returned to living room with the tray of tea. She sits it down on the living room table and takes her cup. Again, the room was in silence for a moment till Ave remembered something.

"Oh, I got something I think you all will like." Ave reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. She lays it out in front of her on the living room table. It was a map, with directions to a certain hide out. On the map it showed three secret pathways that they could travel into.

"What does this lead to?" Emiliano asked staring at the map.

"I've heard that you're having a hard time with a group of criminals that keep escaping you? This is a map that leads to their secret hide out underground." Ave explained

Emiliano looked at her in shock "How did you get this?"

"I fetched it off some random thug that was robbing someone. I asked where it was from and he said it was to secret underground hide out." Ave said smiling at him "So, why don't we all go out and get these guys? "

"Perfect! Frida- I mean, Ave, this is perfect! We're finally going to put these guys behind bars! I'll go take a picture of the map for myself." Emiliano said taking the map and hurrying to his room "We'll get them today! Anita, Nikita! Make sure to get ready!"

"Yes sir!" Both Nikita and Anita said in unison as they sprung up from their seats.

Ave giggles "Oh I'm so excited!" she said going over to her sisters and hugging them "I can't wait to go kick bad guy butt with you two."

Nikita and Anita smiled awkwardly and nods "Same!" they both said

Carmela looked at Ave. She smiled. But to her, when she smiled it hurt. She was forcing herself to smile. She looked at Ave. She didn't know how to feel. She thought she would be happy to see her but, now that she did. Carmela felt mixed emotions. She was happy, but sad.

Ave turns to Carmela "You ok mom?" she asked tilting her head

"Oh yes…I'm fine dear." Carmela said smiling yet again.

Emiliano came back downstairs, fully dressed in his police uniform.

"Alright, this is going to be a good bust! You three will take this location right here on the map to their hide out. I'll call for my team and we'll follow around to this spot." Emiliano said pointing to the other secret opening on the map.

"Yes sir!" Anita and Nikita said together

"Righto, "Ave said nodding

"Alright, you three head to the secret entrance and I'll go get the squad! I'll see you all there! And be careful!" Emiliano said handing the map back to Ave

Ave turns to Anita and Nikita and smiles at them "Are you ready to have fun sisters?" Ave asked giggling

"YEAH!" Anita and Nikita said together

Ave grins "Let's do this!"

The three of them walk over to their mother and gives her a big hug. Carmela smiles down at the three of them.

"You three come back safe ok?" Carmela whispered to them.

Ave rolls up the map and places it into her pocket. "Of course, we'll be just fine don't worry!" She said giving Carmela a confident smile.

Carmela smiled back and nods

And the three of them head out.

…

Ave, Nikita and Anita left Miracle city and heads out of town. They walked along the dirt path till Ave stops and looks around the on the ground, her eyes scanning ground.

"Is there supposed to be an opening around here?" Anita asked, looking at Ave.

"Yup, it's around here somewhere." Ave said pressing a button on her mechanical bracelet. Her bracelet transformed into a metal detector. She moves the head of the metal detector around the ground for a few moments till finally the detector went off.

"Found it!" Ave smirked. Her metal detector reverts back to the form of her normal looking bracelet and she dust away the dirt that was hiding the door to the secret base of the criminals.

"Awesome!" Nikita and Anita said unison

"Alright, let's be quiet about this," Ave said to the two of them.

They both nod and they head down into the secret passageway. Ave closes the door behind them and they were shrouded in darkness.

"Crap I can't see anything." Anita whispered

"I can't even see my own hand in my face." Nikita whispered as well

"Don't worry I got this." Ave whispered to them "Now which button was it?" Ave presses another button on her electronic bracelet, and a bright light shined from her electronic bracelet.

"Alright, let's move." Ave whispered to them

The three of them walked down the dark tunnel. Ave flashed her light around the walls and ceilings of the tunnel. The sound of their feet echoed a bit as they walked.

"How long is this tunnel?" Anita said sticking close to Nikita making sure that they didn't separate

"No idea." Ave responded "I guess we'll just have to keep walking and see where we end up."

After a couple of minutes of walking, the three of them finally came across a stack of stairs that were leading up. The three of them looked at each other and they walked up the stairs. The higher they went up, they could hear the voice of couple of people talking.

Ave turned to Nikita and Anita and held her finger to her lips gesturing to them to keep quite. She turns off the light on her bracelet and they slowly went up the last set of stairs. The voices that they heard grew louder and clearer. They see a small opening of a room. They place their backs against the wall and slowly sneak up to the door. Ave peaks her head in, and looks into the room.

"Times are changing. The rightful ruler of the world has returned to us. Will you join his side and have great power at your command?" Said Xentos staring at the group of criminals with his pitch black eyes and purple pupils

"What the heck are you talking about? Who the hell are you? What rightful ruler? We don't let anyone rule us!" Max said, standing at 5,6, head completely bald and had piercings around his nose and one on his lip. He wore a bullet proof vest and black pants and black boots.

Xentos chuckles and shakes his head in disappointment "I guess that you all will be left behind when the coming of the new world begins."

"Who the heck is that?" Anita whispered silently

"I don't know…I've never seen anyone like him before. He sure looks creepy…" Nikita whispered

"Tch! Get out of my base before we kill you!" Max threatened

"As you wish," Xentos said nodding. His entire body dematerializes, and Xentos disappears.

"What the hell?" Max said staring at the spot where Xentos was "This city is freaking crazy…"

Ave winces and she places her hand on her head.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Anita asked Ave.

"I…I'm fine…" Ave whispered to her "I-I just f-feel a bit light headed is all…"

" _ **Ave…Aaave…"**_

"Nnnngh!" Ave said dropping to her knees "M-My head!" she groaned.

"What's wrong with her?" Nikita said worriedly.

"I-I don't know…" Anita whispered to Nikita

"Hey! Who's there?" One of max's group members said

"Another intruder, how the hell did anyone find out?!" Max said in frustration

"Oh no…" Nikita said looking at Anita

Ave holds her head and she starts whining loudly "Stop…Stop….Stop!" She repeats over and over.

Max and his crew went outside the room and point the guns at Ave, Anita and Nikita.

"Look at their uniforms! They're cops!" One of Max's crew members said

"Wait I recognize those two…they're the police chief's daughters!" Another one of Max's crew said glaring at Anita and Nikita

"And this girl…" Max said looking at Ave "I've never seen her before…"

" _Sir, come in! There are more cops coming in from the 2_ _nd_ _entrance!"_

Max picks up his walkie talkie "WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND OUT WHERE WE WERE?!"

Ave started to calm down, and the pain that she felt slowly started to go away, and for some reason she doesn't remember why she was in pain or what caused it. All she could remember at that very moment was the question that Max asked.

Ave starts to laugh. She shakes her head and digs into her pocket and pulls out the map that leads to the underground hide out "Heheh…a little friend of yours decided to give me a present…" She said smirking

"What th-how did you get that?!" Max said with eyes widen. "Why you little…"

But before Max could finish what he said he could hear the sound of his guards behind him that were guarding the other entrances yell in pain.

"Looks like our dad made it in!" Anita said with a smile

"GOD DAMN IT!" Max said pointing his gun at Ave.

Before he could even fire at Ave, Anita rushes forward and kicks the gun out of Max's hand. Then Nikita rushes forward and at the rest of Max's crew that left the room with him. She kicks one in the face and then grapple takes down the other, twisting his arm as it made crackling noises.

"OOOOW!" The man cried.

Max reached into his pocket and pulled out an electric baton and activates it. Ave quickly spins her belt buckle transforming into La Tigresa and extends her claws and slices the baton into pieces.

"SHIT!" Max said in a panic.

"FREEZE, DON'T MOVE!" Emiliano roared while pointing his gun at Max. He looks over at his daughters and asked "Are you three ok?"

"Yeah we're fine!" Anita and Nikita responded in unison

Emiliano glared at Max "You've been a pain in my side for a long time dirt bag…"

Max simply laughed "You're pathetic. It's sad that the big bad dog of Miracle city had to rely on his kids to catch me!" he mocked

Emiliano scoffs "It's also sad that you and your group got beat by a bunch of kids." He smirked

"Tch..." Max glares at Ave

"Don't try anything big boy. Or would you prefer if I slice you in two." Ave threatened

Max grins "Hehehe…you really think you got me do you?" he said confidentially "NOW!" he shouted

From out of the room where he and his group was, a small black ball came flying out of the room and hits the wall, and a strong bright flash of blinding light explodes from the black ball causing Ave, Nikita, Anita, Emiliano and his team cover their eyes.

"DAMN IT!" Emiliano said rubbing his eyes

Footsteps could be heard of Max running back into the room him and his team had just left.

"Whoa!" Nikita said as she fell over. The man who she had pinned down got up and ran into the. She could hear a door slide open and four of them hopping in and running off.

"DAMN THEM! WHICH WAY DID THEY GO?!" Emiliano shouted

"They went into the room into a secret passageway!" Ave responded to her father.

Their field of vision was coming back to them and they turn towards the door. Ave growls and runs in and punches a large hole in the wall that revealed the secret getaway path.

"You two stay around here and look for any remaining men." Emiliano ordered his team and they all nodded.

Emiliano, Anita and Nikita all followed behind Ave. Ave ran down the hallway and runs up the stairs that lead back up the surface. She busts through the door and found herself in the backyard of a home that was possibly a hideout for max to head to get into the city easier. She looks to the left seeing Max get into a car. He shots at one of his goons to step on it and they drive off burning rubber.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ave said fiercely.

Ave activates her jet pack and zooms into the air and flies at Max's car. Max see's Ave coming at them from the inside rearview mirror.

"SHIT SHE"S AFTER US!" Max screamed "SHOOT HER DOWN ONE OF YOU!"

One of his goons reaches for the assault rifle and points it out the window. But when he looked outside behind them Ave was nowhere to be seen.

"W-Where did she go?" he asked confused. He was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt and was pulled out of the car. He fell to the concrete face first and bounced off the ground four times.

"OH SHIT!" Max squealed.

Ave digs her claws into the roof of the peels it open. Ave grins down at Max with crazy expression on her face "Hiiiiiiii…" she said giggling.

Max eyes widen at the sight of her expression. He reaches into his pocket to pull out his gun and points it at Ave. Ave was of course quick to react and she cuts the gun into pieces. She then reaches over to the driver's side of the car and yanks the steering wheel out.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CRAZY BITCH!" The driver screamed

Ave grabs Max by the collar of his shirt and dashes high into the air while holding on to max.

"Want to go fly around a bit? Hmmmm?" Ave said tilting her head while looking at Max.

"You crazy little girl put me down!" Max said squirming

"Nah…I think I'll play with you a bit." Ave said placing her razor sharp claws into one his piercings and yanks it out.

Max let out a groan of pain "OWWW! GOD DAMN IT!"

"Ooo that looked like it hurt," Ave said grinning "Let's also get rid of this one." She then yanks out the one that was on his lip. Max screamed in pain as blood rushed out from his lip.

"JUST STOP IT! PUT ME DOWN! I GIVE UP!" Max cried

"You sure you want me to put you down? It's one hell of a drop if I did."

Max looks down. He could barely see the ground of Miracle city. He starts to sweat beads.

"P-P-Please…d-don't drop me…I beg…just put me dow-" Max pleaded

Ave thinks about it "Ok." And then he let's go Max. Max screamed as fell, breaking through the wind and a couple of clouds. Max thought that this was it, this would be where he died. But Ave quickly swoops In and catches him.

"Just kidding!" Ave said giggling.

But Max didn't hear it. Max had passed out from the shock of almost falling to his death.

"Whoops, it looks like he's out cold!" Ave laughed

After a couple of minutes Emiliano, Anita, Nikita and a back up of Miracle city police force had arrived. They snapped the cuffs around Max's hands and threw him inside the police car.

"Well that takes care of those jerks!" Anita said with mighty smile on her face.

"Heck yeah!" Nikita said nodding and smiling

Emiliano looked over at Ave and walks over to her "Thank you…if it wasn't for you Fri-I mean Ave…we wouldn't have caught them." He said sincerely

Ave shakes her head "Of course dad, anything for you!" she said smiling up at him.

Emiliano looked at Ave. He could see that one of Ave's eyes were blue. He knew who that blue eye belong to.

"F-Frida…" Emiliano whispered

"Nope," Ave shakes her head no "Only Ave."

"I…" Emiliano sighed "Right…Ave."

Ave giggles "Well this was fun! I can't wait to get another chance to hang out with you all! But right now I'm priority is to go and be with Manny! See ya!" Ave activates her jetpack and flies into the air

Emiliano sighed and takes off his sombrero and rubs his forehead.

"You ok dad?" Anita and Nikita said in unison

"I just…I just can't stand seeing my daughter in this situation…" Emiliano said in painful tone

Anita and Nikita looked at each other and they both held their fathers hand

"Dad…we'll see Frida again…" Anita said

"We know that for sure!" Nikita said

Emiliano looked at both of them and smiled "Yes…I'm sure we will…" he said putting his arms around both of them.

"Even though she's different...she's still my daughter." Emiliano said in his head "And we'll get her back..."

…

Xentos walked up the sandy hill. He stopped for a moment to gaze up at the purple sky, and then continued walking up the sandy hill. He reached the top and stared at a man with a brown torn and dirty cloak.

"Did she hear you?" Xentos asked.

"Yes…yes she did…" Said a raspy and slightly deep voice named Julius

"If she heard you then that means we have her." Xentos said simply

"Hmm…not quite…"

"Oh?"

"She is strong willed…the mind between the other to is interfering with my work…"

"I see…so…how long will you think it'll take before the power slowly seeps into her?"

"I can't confirm that..."Julius said

"Hmm...Well I guess for right now all we can do is wait." Xentos said looking up at the purple sky. And then he remembers "Oh by the way Julius. I just remembered why my father sent me to talk to you."

"Our lord has blessed me with a mission?"

"Yes he has." Xentos nods "He wants you…to kill both Manny Rivera and his friend who can summon the flames of hell itself…"

Julius paused for a moment. He turns his head to Xentos. His skin was completely pitch lack. He had no nose, ears, or a mouth at all. He only had one large eye that multi colored.

"Tell my lord…that I shall bring them their heads…and offer them as thanks for my revival…"

 _ **End of Chapter 14**_

 **A/N I would have uploaded this chapter sooner. But a lot of stuff was just messing with my train of thought. Again, thank you all for reading till now. Brave kid and I appreciate the support! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 14!**


End file.
